Barbie Descendants (Disney Descendents AU)
by Decembra1998
Summary: In a modern day idyllic city of Paris, a young prince soon-to-be king as made his first proclamation to have four villainous teens from the Isle of the Lost to live in Paris at Arlendia Prep. But the parents of these villainous teens have another idea, to take over Paris and rule the world with evil. Will the five teens choose good or bad? (Disney Descendents AU)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here's a from for a new story I'm making, its an AU to Disney Descendants, called: Barbie Descendents, so I am asking you to help me come up with what the kids shall be.

And this is not a first come first serve, you have to be detailed about it, and you may make multiple and they may have siblings. You may even add the kids of your ocs from your fan fictions even.

Now if you don't wanna do this then that's fine, I will come up with them all by myself, but this is one story that I really wanna make an AU out of!

But what I do need is a son or daughter of Philippe no doubt about it, and I want you to come up with it and I need a younger sister of my oc Connor (look down below) be very creatively detailed with your form.

Plus I need someone (of the girls) to be a girlfriend of Connor, and you may make as many forms as you want just follow it like the Disney Descendents characters are (you can look them up on wikia or Wikipedia to see what to do)

And the celebrity look-a-like/actors must be able to pull of playing a teenager in the ages of 14-18, that means what they look like. And if you need help finding them, just look up Disney movies 2009 - this year

And don't forget to add the actors of the parents too! So that means help me find a good Corrine and Louis actors!

Not every hero kid and fall for a villain kid and vise versa. We need mean heroes like Audrey or Chad ect.

0000000000000000000000000  
Form:

Name:

Parent:

Gender:

Age (14-18):

Appearance:

Celebrity look alike:

Clothing style:

(name) Signature Emblem:

Personality:

History:

Skills:

Powers (optional):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Nicknames:

Alignment:

Pets:

0000000000000000000000000

MINE THAT ARE ALREADY MADE UP:

VKs (villain kids):

Name: Lyra Lizzy

Parent: Lydia (played by: Susan Sarandon) (Barbie Diamond Castle)

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 15

Appearance: She has brown eyes and red hair that she wears in low curly pigtails with a messy bang. Medium height, brown and black Smokey eyes, red lip stick. Red snake head band.

Celebrity look alike: Bella Thorne

Clothing style: Red leather jacket with a black diamond emblem of the back with green music notes surrounding it. Black long sleeve top with a red tank underneath, showing though the rips in the shirt. Black leather pants with three blood red chains hanging from the black snake faced belt. Red military lace up boots. Red snake choker necklace with black jewel eyes. Red tear drop earrings, and black fingerless gloves. With red nail polish.

Lyra's Signature Emblem: black diamond emblem of the back with green music notes surrounding it.

Personality: devious, sly, witty, smart, evilly creative, arrogant when it comes to her plans, a natural born leader, Clever, edgy, nice, artistic, confident, street-smart, kind-hearted, brave, incapable of love for and toward anything.

History: Lyra grew up on the isle with her Mom, even though when her mom came to the isle she was stone, Louis had all the villains revered back to there former looks. Lydia never cared about Lyra, and made her daughter clean an small version of the Diamond Castle every few days. If Lyra didn't get all her work done Lydia would lock her in a closet until Lydia felt she leaned her lesson. Lyra at first didn't want to be friends with no one and wanted to make everyone she met lifes miserable even though they were already miserable. Lyra was a prodigy when it came to her learning her Mother's flute. Lyra wanted to make her mother happy and be just like her so her Mother would care about her.

Skills: Playing her flute that is in a shape of a red serpent, it looked like her mothers, but only one snake and it had no magic.

Powers (optional): Can use magic from a spell book her mother gave her to use with her flute that had dark magic but can not be used in the way her mother's is and not on the isle, but in Paris.

Likes: Mud, her friends, fruit, food fights, magic, loud up-beat music, singing, playing prank, making chaos, seeing other suffer (allegedly)

Dislikes: Goodie-too-shoes, rule, pink, prissy princesses, classical music, being made to sing, dogs

Nicknames: Pumpkin (Lydia)  
Mistress of Plotting (by her best friend (girl))  
Witch (some girls at Arlendia)  
Witch-in-training (her Mom and teachers at Serpent High)  
Junior Witch (herself)

Alignment: Bad

Pets: A baby Dragon named: Sly

0000000000000000000000000

Hks (Hero kids) (good guys of both royal and not royal):

Name: Prince Connor Lance

Parent: Corrine and Louis (Barbie Three Musketeers)

Gender: Male

Age (14-18): 16

Appearance: Tall, muscular, brunette swooped over to the left side hair, brown eyes, muscular,

Celebrity look alike: Bret Green

Clothing style: He wears white slacks with a pink striped shirt with a blue jacket with the prep school emblem with dark tan shoes with a blue tie and a multi colored handkerchief tucked in the front pocket of his jacket and a blue regal ring.

Connor's Signature Emblem: Two swords and a royal crown in the middle.

Personality: Smart, dreamy, mature, trusting, kind, generous, friendly, honest, self-dependent, patient, fair, stubborn

History: Connor was raised his whole life in Paris, France. He loves to dream like his father, but is stubborn like his mother. From a young age he would be a normal boy, by playing in the mud, running, climbing trees. He hates balls and parties unless it is for his birthday. He was taught how to fence at a young age to protect himself.

Skills: he can sing and dance, he can play piano only when people aren't watching, fencing

Likes: Singing, being a leader, making a difference, playing on the tourney field, dancing, being with friends, dreaming

Dislikes: His hair being ruffled, arguments, loud music, being told things are his fault when they aren't, broccoli, people being hurt, dragons/serpents

Nicknames: Con-Airhead (sibling)  
Prince of Pizza (by his best friend)  
Connie (sibling)  
King of Cuteness  
King Connor  
Mister Prejudice

Alignment: Good

Pets: His mother's cat Miette

0000000000000000000000000

So just leave a review or comment with your fully filled out form, I will choose the ones that are the most creative and detailed so take time and put alot of effort in it.


	2. Chapter 2

So here are the rest of the characters that are going to be in the stories, not all will be used in this one, but they will be used in other sequels and prequels and one-shots, things like that, but I will add some more or take some out depending on what you guys come up with.

OFFICIAL CHARACTERS AND MAYBE THE FINAL ONES:

Name: Wenlock "Wendell" Jr.

Parent: Wenlock (played by: Eric Dane)

Gender: Male

Age (14-18): 16

Appearance: Has brown eyes and brunette hair that is a little spiky and a little messy looking, tall.

Celebrity look alike: Connor Price

Clothing style: Dark brown leather jacket with a phoenix with his fathers wand, black shirt with a phoenix on it, brown leather pants and brown military boots, brown fingerless gloves and a brown beanie, and a gold earring in his left ear.

Wendell's Signature Emblem: A phoenix with his fathers wand.

Personality: Charming, strong, smooth with words, kind, romantic, sly, timid, skittish

History: He grew up in a his fathers ice castle, his father would make Wendell wait on him hand a foot, he'd cook, clean and polish all his father's hold and gems. When he was a child If he wanted to go out with friends after asking, he'd be locked in a small room and told that he would never have friends unless. He was taught at a young age that all girls want a guy that's good looking, and that girls don't like soft cry babies.

Skills: Singing only when he's around his friends.

Powers (optional): Magic (just hasn't mastered or found that he has it yet)

Likes: Girls, gold, gems, fighting, the dark, magic, phoenixes

Dislikes: Girls who reject him, skating, horses, polar bears, emotional girls

Nicknames: Wizard-in-training (by his father)  
Wizard Blizzard (by Lyra)  
Mr. Charming (himself)  
Wiz-Kid (by teachers)

Alignment: Bad

Pets: Baby phoenix

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Princess Snowi Icene

Parent: Snow Queen or Icelena (played by:Tilda Swinton ) from Barbie and the Pink Shoes.

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 15

Appearance: Long, blue wavy hair with bangs, blue eyes, blue smokey eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, tall, light pink rosy cheeks.

Celebrity look alike: Naomi Scott

Clothing style: A ice blue, spike studded jacket with two blue chains acrossed the front of the jacket, with a black T-shirt with blue snowflake pattern, ice blue leather skirt with little snowflakes with black leather leggings, and black heeled military boots with ice blue heel and toes. A blue snowflake necklace with snowflake earrings, blue nail polish, a small blue crown with three little snowflakes.

Snowi's Signature Emblem: A book, with ballet shoes in front with and with blue sparkling vines around them.

Personality: Cold, OCD (obsessive-compulsive disorder), shy, cold-hearted, timid, witty, sweet, kind, flirty, nice, charming

History: She grew up in an ice castle with her Mom, since her Mother didn't like things being out of order, Snowi didn't either, she was daughter at young age that everything has a place and things aren't to be changed. She never got love from her Mother, because her Mother didn't know what love is. She's always scared to try something because she is comfortable with they way her life is.

Skills: Singing and dancing

Powers (optional): She has the power to make ice and snow, only when she's not on the isle.

Likes: The cold, snow, blues and blacks, things is order, clothes, snowflakes, sparkles, glitter

Dislikes: Pink, ballet, things out of order, argumentative people

Nicknames: Ice Princess (Mom)  
Icy Evilette (Mom and friends.)  
Soon-to-be Ice Queen (Mom)

Alignment: Bad

Pets: A Snowy Owl named: Icy

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Princess Lorraine Lana

Parent: Corrine (played by: Christina Moore) and Louis (played by: Josh Charles) (Barbie Three Musketeers)

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 14

Appearance: She has thick curly blond/brunette hair that she straightens and pulls the top half into a low pony with a gold long hair clip bar. Light blue eye shadow with pink blush.

Celebrity look alike: Rachel Covery

Clothing style: She mainly wears a blue dress with a train that has little white dots with a gold sparkly jacket with gold heels and two broken heart rings: One is gold and the other is silver and her necklace is gold with three big diamonds.

Lorraine's Signature Emblem: A sword and tiara.

Personality: Kind, sweet, loud, a little rebellious, argumentative, out spoken, judgin, quick to speak, stubborn,

History: She was the youngest and the baby of the family. She always got her way because she was a daddy's girl. She loved watching her mother fence with her four friends. When Lorraine was younger she and her big brother got along very well, but since they're teens now, things had changed. But they still loved each other ... in a way.

Skills: She can sing and dance, fencing.

Likes: Blues and pinks, fencing, ballet, princess things, glitter, sequins

Dislikes: Villains, the dark, dragons, the isle, rats, spiders, creepy crawlies, hard cookies

Nicknames: Princess Darling (brother)  
Lori (by everyone)

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000000000000

OC by Despicable Margo

Name: Leah Isla

Parents: Ro (played by: ) Antonio (played by: )

Celebrity look alike : Candice Swanepoel

Gender: Female

Age:15 year and 11 months!

Appearance : Pale skin with a bit of tan, platinum blonde hair with golden highlights, ocean green eyes. Her make-up has a lot of contouring stuff like bronze/brown etc. She has very vibrant magenta lipstick shimmered with glitter. Her eye shadow is mostly orangish brown but has some dark grey and black in it so it's kinda smoked at the sides. She wears black eyeliner in panda smudge style. Her body is looks like a Victoria's secret model to say the least. Her hair is mostly up in a messy bun.

Clothing: a white long sleeved shirts with beige shorts. She also likes wearing caps/hats when outdoors. She wears dark brown ankle boots with silver zippers.

Personality: she is kind like her mother but could sometimes be a bit bad tempered and disobedient like her father. She loves traveling and staying outdoors, taking photos of animals and nature. She isn't really picky about her clothes so she likes wearing simple. She isn't interested in guys but does hope she'll find love one day with someone who is exactly her type aka loves hiking, horseriding, camping and also her for who she is than her stunning beauty and figure.

History: she has grown up in a huge castle with one huge family including her parents, grandparents, aunties and also really hospitable staff who is always curious about her sliding down from stairs or climbing the railing of her balcony to looks at the beautiful view of her kingdom. She finds those staff really annoying times to time but doesn't show it for she tries to be nice like her parents. She loves her parents a lot since they have always let her do what she wants like not letting her take royal responsibilities too soon or forcing her to find a suitor or something. They never cared about how she dressed or how she picked up her cup of tea. All in all, they want their daughter to be just like them. Free and Adventurous.

Skills: climbing trees and Heights like rocky mountains, sides of waterfall etc. She loves encountering with deadly animals like crocs which her father is a bit worried about. She can't talk or understand animals but her friendship towards them makes them love her. (Yeah like disney princess oh birds come to me and they fly to her starts chirping and braiding her hair and stuff) she also likes archery and is very good at it. She sometimes also likes to experiment about plants in her science lab and writes journals about her discoveries.

Likes: nature, sceince(mostly biology about plants), butterflies, Heights, beaches, animals, singing (not about love for someone but about her dreams and adventures)

Dislikes: Tea, gowns, musical instruments, family parties, sometimes being given unwanted advice from her grandparents, her books about being the perfect princess, classy royal stuff about running a kingdom that is equally disliked by her parents but they have no choice cause they are the king and queen, staying at home even though she likes spending times with her parents and pets. She hates spending time with her aunts who are just seven years older than her and that results in her having to be a victim of their stupid chatted about fashion and girly stuff and even worse when they Decide to give her a makeover and she ends up looking the type she never wanted to be. But she is happy that her aunts will be married soon and leave her in peace.

Pets: an aviary of colourful birds of all species, Azul and his family. Sagi and and Tika were sent to the woods when they got bored of staying in the palace while Azul thought the opposite. She also has pet tiger and a snake. Her father never wanted her to have those but with her mother's assurance he let her. Yeah she is really sick about pets unlike other Princesses who wants fluffy cats with bow ties or cute puppies that sound exactly like when their owner la princess sneezes which is sicker but not as sick as Leah.

Nicknames: Princess Wilderness (people who likes to tease her hobbies)

But Leah is her main name by everyone. Her father named her that cause he likes short names like his wife who he still calls Ro. Her grandparents however wanted to name her in a really hard and historical name with multiple syllables like they named their son. Ro calls her Isla sometimes cause she named her last one cause it reminds her of her island.

Alignment: she is a good kid but tight sometimes try to make stupid decisions like what once her dad did about sailing with her mom.

Signature emblem: two angel wings that represent freedom and has a small design of flowers and vines and leaves for her love for nature.

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Duchess Annabelle Fiona

Parent: Duchess Amelia (played by: Marcia Gay Harden) from Barbie Princess and the Pop Star

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 16

Appearance: Brunette flat and thin shoulder length hair, with a bang, brown eyes, pink lips, light red eye shadow with light red rosy cheeks.

Celebrity look alike: Nikki Hahn

Clothing style: A red dress, with sweetheart neckline with red rose lace sleeves, gold vest with gold 2 inch wedges with ankle strap. A red rose necklace with a big rose in the middle with little rose beads. A single gold bracelets with one gold ring with a rose on it on her middle left hand, and a red feather headband.

Annabelle's Signature Emblem: A gold steam with a big flower at the top and a smaller of of to the side of both tips of the steams.

Personality: Shy, kind, sweet, timid, loving, polite, helping, smart, mousy, soft-hearted,

History: She was raised Duchess Amelia in the castle of Mirabella, she always was loved and read all kinds of books on how to be a princess and the dos and don'ts so she could help others. She was taught what to do as a royal, an always in polite and kind. She is good friends with Tori and Kiera's kids, they are her only BFFs, because she's not the best at making friends, in doubts of being turned down.

Skills: Singing and a little dancing

Likes: Books, helping others, animals, magic, bright colors, outdoors, the library, her classes, helping her Mom,

Dislikes: Loud noises, rude and impolite people, un princess like things, jokes and pranks, villains (only because of the stories she heard), Octavia (when shed not being mean),

Nicknames: Annie (Mother)  
Annabelle Fiona (Mother)  
The Duchess (kids at Arlendia)  
Miss Annabelle (adults)

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Patrick Philippe

Parent: Philippe (played by: Patrick Warburton) (Barbie 3 Musketeers)

Gender: Male

Age (14-18): 17

Appearance: Tall, brunette hair that is not so thick but is a little feathered and had brown eyes,

Celebrity look alike: Adam DiMarco

Clothing style: A dark blue leather jacket, with his signature emblem on the back, and a dark blue T-shirt, a black think belt, with spikes, Dark Blue leather pants, black fingerless gloves, and black military boots

Patrick's Signature Emblem: A lion mask with two swords

Personality: Tough, serious, out spoken, non kidding, a bit prideful, a little air-headed at times, can be kind, her loveable, no matter how much he hates romance, he's nor very dependable at all, but can be if he tries

History: His Father had told him that making a good plan and having all your bases covered then having a quick plan that has so many faults, that all plans need time. He is very prideful when it comes to his plans, he's always thinking that no one can out due him. He doesn't care to much when a girl's plan is much better (hence Lyra and Olivia). His Father has never gotten along with the other villains, unless it was Lydia or Dame Devin, only when they were plotting. Wendell would ease drop when he could to hear, he's always ease dropping on others conversation, which made him start a school newspaper for juicy details on what's happening on the Isle.

Skills: He can fence, come up with quick plans, that often fails

Likes: Foolproof plans, lock picking, being rebellious, girls (sometimes), hanging around the cool rebels,

Dislikes: Emotional girls, cats, stupid plans, being told what to do, people foiling his plans, school, all classes at Arlendia prep, food fights, Lyra and Olivia (at times), Snowi (most the times),

Nicknames: Patty Wack (Lyra)  
Patrick Philippe (Father)  
Philippe Jr. (father when younger)

Alignment: Bad

Pets: His father's dog Brutus

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Rhiana Rachel

Parents: Renée (played by: Audra McDonald) Cedric (oc father played by: Cress Williams) (Barbie Three Musketeers)

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 16

Appearance: Tall, black long hair in a dreadlock braid or dreadlock braid bun, brown eyes, light blue eye shadow, bronze blush and red lip gloss.

Celebrity look alike: Coco Jones

Clothing style: blue pleated lace skirt of the dress, with a blue top with three quarter lace sleeves and a square neckline with a bustier like mid-drift on the top. Light blue ankle boot, with soft blue sheer pantyhose. She wears two blue violin earrings and matching necklace with little blue violins and a blue stone that the necklace turns into a sling shot. She has a sword and violin charm bracelet.

Riana's Signature Emblem: A blue violin with a necklace with a blue stone in it.

Personality: practical, well-headed, serious, never joking, strong willed,

History: She grew up with the love of music, she learned to play the violin at a young age. She admired her Mother and her being a musketeer for the French court. She wanted to be brave just like her. She heard stories about her Mother and her friends adventures and battles of being musketeers. She loves to play duets with her Mother when she has time.

Skills: She plays the Violin and fences

Likes: Classical music, her friends, doing the right thing,

Dislikes: Stuck-up and mean people, off key singing or instruments,

Nicknames: Ri (by her friends)  
Rhi-Bear (father)

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Aramatia Rose

Parents: Aramina (played by: Amy Adams) Arthur (father oc played by: T.J. Thyne) (Barbie 3 musketeers)

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 15

Appearance: Long lower back length red hair with half in a high ponytail with a green beaded headband, pastel green eye shadow, light pink blush, soft rose lip stick

Celebrity look alike: Molly Quinn

Clothing style: A light emerald green button up dress, with draping metallic pastel green skirt with train, puffy sleeves, a green rose belt, pastel green closed toe kitten heels, two long light green beaded necklaces, one green ring and two skinny green bracelets with rose studded earrings, white tights.

Signature Emblem: A green fan and two swords

Personality: Hopeless romantic, sweet, kind, polite, sensitive, intelligent, nice, energetic, peppy, curious,

History: She grew up loving poetry and Shakespeare, since every night her Mother would read her any story Shakespeare wrote. Her Mother was her ballet teacher and she added her ballet dance with fans to express what she was feeling.

Skills: She can fight with fan and a sword, she can dance ballet and quote most ever book that Shakespeare wrote. Her Mother, like most of her Mother's friends were gone alot, since it was their duty to protect France. She grew up in the castle with her friends as dreamed about being a match maker when she got older.

Likes: Romance, green, girly things, roses, date, Shakespeare, poetry, ballet,

Dislikes: Un-romantic people,

Nicknames: Ara (Her friends)  
Aramatia Rose (by her mother and father)

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Prince Sullivan (Sully) Stephen

Parent: Prince Siegfried (played by:Simon Baker) Princess Stephanie (oc Mother played by:Hilarie Burton)

Gender: Male

Age (14-18): 18

Appearance: Blond thick slicked back hair and brown eyes

Celebrity look alike: Burkely Duffield

Clothing style: Violet purple chambray shirt with a golden yellow vest, black slacks with a purple and golden yellow tie, black shoes, a gold watch

Signature Emblem: A sword with a black and white swan silhouette

Personality: Kind, regal, funny, smart, generous, loving, romantic at times, mature,

History: Since he grew up in FairyTale Land he didn't have that many friends, so he mainly kept to himself and the occasional cousins, he had a few friends from the kids that parents worked at his Castle. He's very compassionate to others that didn't have such a wonderful life growing up. He loves nature, he spends most of his time outside having fun and playing like normal boys.

Skills: He's a great dancer, but he mainly majors in freestyle dancing, (he really can't sing no matter how hard he tries, he just can't seem to master it), seeing the good in people,

Likes: Dancing (mainly freestyle dancing), pranks sometimes, helping others,

Dislikes: Octavia, Alan, snotty people, people being mean to others,

Nicknames: Sully (everyone)  
Sulk (others when sad or upset)  
Mr. Devious (Olivia)  
Sullivan Stephen (Parents)

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Trista Viola

Parents: Viveca (played by: Amy Acker ) Tristan (oc father played by: Nathan Fillion) (Barbie 3 musketeers)

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 15

Appearance: Long brunette curly hair combed to the side, brown eyes, light lavender eye shadow, soft bronze blush with soft red lip gloss.

Celebrity look alike: Jessica Lee Keller

Clothing style: A violet purple silk three quarter draping sleeves, with cascading ruffles around the neck with light shimmer, violet, lavender and light violet purple knee high three tiered ruffle skirt, lavender ballet flats with violet purple roses, a two purple beaded necklace and lavender stud earrings and a violet purple think bracelets

Trista's Signature Emblem: Two streamers with two swords.

Personality: Stylish, witty, fashionable, elegant, kind, peppy,

History: She grew up being a model for her Mother, hence she became in love with fashion,

Skills: She can use her streamers like her Mother and she can fence

Likes: Fashion, glitter, sparkle, make up, shopping, the spa, clothes,

Dislikes: Her dress being ripped or dirty, unwilling models, unwanted and mean comments,

Nicknames: Tristi (her friends and Mother)  
Tris (her friends)  
Trista-viola (teachers and friends)

Alignment: Good

Pets: Non

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Hilary Hanna

Parent: Madame Hélène (played by: Susan Sullivan) (Barbie 3 musketeers)

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 16

Appearance: Shoulder length blond hair, in a crown brain, hazel eyes, light gray eye shadow, light pink lip gloss and light rosy pink blush

Celebrity look alike: Meaghan Martin

Clothing style: A light turquoise three quarter top with white cuffs with a turquoise A-line skirt with white hem with light gold flowers on the skirt, white wedged ankle boots, a white watch with light turquoise heart stud earrings, a long key necklace.

Hilary's Signature Emblem: Three swords and a feather duster

Personality: Wise, helpful, sensible, mature,

History: She is really close to her grandmother, and loves to hear stories about her when she was younger. She was taught to fence as a young age. Her Father isn't around much, since she works to provide her family, since her Mother died when she was two years old. She never knew her Mother, so her Grandmother is as closest Mother figure that she has.

Skills: Fencing and is a great photographer

Likes: Fencing, helping others, doing impossible things, taking pictures for the yearbook

Dislikes: Being told don't or no, people who don't listen, unwilling people to take pictures of, people making funny faces for photos

Nicknames: Camera Girl (kids at school)

Alignment: Good

Pets: Non

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Prince Blake Brian

Parent: Queen Blair (played by: Julianna Margulies) King Ben (oc father played by: Michael Weatherly) (Barbie 12 princesses)

Gender: Male

Age (14-18): 17

Appearance: Tall, black curly thick hair, brown eyes

Celebrity look alike: Graham Phillips

Clothing style: A red slacks, and jacket, a gray chambray shirt with a skinny red tie and gray shoes, silver watch.

Blake's Signature Emblem: Larkspur with a ruby on the middle.

Personality: Smart, nerdy, compassionate, kind, witty, intelligent, brave,

History: He grew up in the kingdom of Acacia a small seaside Italian kingdom. He rode horses thanks to his Mother and her getting him on a horse at a young age. He didn't get to really see is cousins, aunts and uncles, or his grandfather, but when he did he really didn't have much in common with them all but he did get along with him.

Skills: He can ride a horse

Likes: Horses,

Dislikes: Goodie-Goodies, mistreated animals, mud, scorpions, falling of his horse

Nicknames: Blakeslee (Lorraine)  
Blade (his team mates)  
Blake Brian (Mother)  
Wakey-Blakey-Eggs-N-Bakey (roommate/Connor)

Alignment: Good

Pets: A horse named Lark

0000000000000000000000000

(Princess-Geekelle's oc)

Name: Rosemary Lady

Parent: Annealise (Kate Bosworth) & Julian (Daniel Sharman)

Gender:Girl

Age: 16

Appearance: She looks alot like her mother with her light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Tall for her age, her hair is often worn in a french braid with a flower crown to present her love for nature. Her makeup is natural, light eye shadow and pale pink lipstick.

Celebrity Look-a-alike: Abigail Breslin

Clothing style: She wears very natural and colorful clothes to hide her past. Her favorite outfit is her flower skirt, with her blouse and pearl heels. Always wears flower crowns which is the complete opposite to what her cousin (Jasmine) wears, her cousin designs all of her clothes, she may also wear her denim jacket when its cold outside.

Signature Emblem: Her grand-mother's engament ring she always wears it on a chain around her neck.

Personality: She is always the first to introduce herself and make new friends, she is literally friends with everyone at school, she is down to earth and loyal to a fault. She is very gorving but if you mess with the people she loves she can be scarier than Queen Corrine herself so don't dare mess with her. She is not a "dumb blonde" she uses her smarts to help her friend win in fencing.

History: She drew up in a good home, her parents were close to the king and queen therefore she hung around with Connor alot, she loves him but in a brotherly way and hates it when people suggest otherwise. Her mother and father adore her and her sister/cousin, Erika and Dominick are practically her aunt and uncle.

Skills: She is good at seeing over people emotions, she is a match-maker and ships people like no-bodies business.

Likes: Nature, helping others, singing and hiding where no-one can find her.

Dislike: Bullies, Connor's girlfriend, suffering.

Nicknames:  
Rose (everyone)  
Cupid or Mother Nature (Connor and Jasmine)  
Hippie (girls at school)

Alignment: Good

Pets: One of Seraphina's and Wolies Kittens

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Princess Izzia Lea Muzia

Parent: Queen Isla (played by: Lucy Liu) King Leander (oc father played by: Tim Kang) (Barbie Princess Charm School)

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 15

Appearance: Short shoulder length hair in Chinese buns with bangs, brown eyes, light gold eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and soft pink blush

Celebrity look alike: Nicole Gale Anderson

Clothing style: A royal blue sleeveless sweetheart neckline top with bottom ruffle, a royal blue knee high flared skirt with small gold ruffles and little gold flowers, gold 2 inch wedge heels with strap, a music charm bracelet on her right with a fingerless royal blue glove on her left hand, a royal blue choker necklace with a treble cleft charm with matching earrings

Signature Emblem: A music note and head phones

Personality: Quirky, kind, shy, un-judging, joyful, quite,

History: She grew up loving music, mainly her because of Mother and her love for music. Every night her Mother would sing her a song to help her go to sleep, she and her family break out in dance and random song, even though there royalty they still love to be normal.

Skills: She can play serial instruments and is head of the schools band, she also can beat box

Likes: Music, beat boxing, dancing, singing, making friends,

Dislikes: People not listening, clumsiness, gum being chewed, someone touching her headphones,

Nicknames: DJ (friends)  
Izzia Beats (DJ name by herself)

Alignment: Good

Pets: A Pekingese named Classic

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Prince Camden Carson

Parent: Queen Courtney (played by: Carla Gallo) King Carl (oc father played by: David Boreanaz )

Gender: Male

Age (14-18): 17

Appearance: Tall, muscular, think dark brunette hair

Celebrity look alike: Garrett Clayton

Clothing style: Royal Blue sweater vest with light royal blue button-up shirt, with royal blue slacks and dark royal blue suede shoes with a gold and royal blue tie.

Camden's Signature Emblem: Forget-me-not with a Sapphire in the middle

Personality: Nerdy, kind, socially-awkward, smart, funny,

History: He grew up adoring all kind books like his Mom, she read him books as a kid. He especially took a liking to science, he found it fascinating who things work together and the outcome. He has practically read every book in the prep school's library, including the library at him home castle.

Skills: Non that he knows up, unless you count excellent at math

Likes: Reading, science, the quite, math, computers

Dislikes: Lots of people, talking in front of people all by himself, Octavia and her rude comments

Nicknames: Bookie (by kids at Arlendia)  
Cam (by his cousins and friends)  
Nerd (Octavia)

Alignment: Good

Pets: Non

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Princess Amalthea Ana

Parent: Queen Annika (played by: Kelly Sullivan ) King Aiden (played by: Cooper Barnes )  
Ex-Queen Belinda (Brietta and Annika's Mother played by: ) Ex-King Andrew (Brietta and Annika's father played by: )

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 15

Appearance: Blond hair, curly, hair on the sides pinned back with purple glittery star hair clips, blue eyes, light purple-pink eye shadow, light pink lipstick and light pink blush.

Celebrity look alike: Peyton List

Clothing style: A purple with pink floral dress with sweetheart necklace and off the shoulder sleeves and a empire wait a-line skirt, purple closed toe kitten heels, a three purple star small necklace, a three star crown

Signature Emblem: Three Wand of Lights and a pair of skates

Personality: Athletic, brave, loving, optimistic, hopeful, friendly, caring, not judging,

History: She loves to ice skate, her Mom and Dad taught her how to ice skate very young, she also likes to make things like her Father use to, she grew up really close to her cousin and her aunt and uncle, she loves visiting the Cloud Castle every so often to visit the Could Queen and her son and daughter.

Skills: Ice skating,

Likes: Snow, skating, animals,

Dislikes: Octavia, bullies, swimming, curfews

Nicknames: Ice Skater Girl (everyone)  
Ama (friends)

Alignment: Good

Pets: Shiver Her Mother's polar bear

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Princess Brianne Bianca

Parent: Queen Brietta (played by: Alyson Hannigan) King Brandon (oc father played by:Nick Wechsler ) Ex-Queen Belinda (Brietta and Annika's Mother played by: ) Ex-King Andrew (Brietta and Annika's father played by: )

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 15

Appearance: Long wavy strawberry blonde hair in a lose braid with hair hanging down beside of her face, tall, blue eyes, sparkly peach eye shadow, pink lip gloss, light pink blush,

Celebrity look alike:

Clothing style: Peach silk tunic with V neckline, peach jeans with peach pumps, a bell choker with little small flowers, a bell charm bracelet with matching earrings

Brianne's Signature Emblem: A Pegasus with two Wand of Lights criss-crossed behind.

Personality: quite pessimistic, kind, shy, sweet,

History: She was raised really close to her cousin, she was shocked to hear her Mother was a Pegasus! She didn't like Wenlock at all, since he turned her Mom into a Pegasus just because she didn't want to marry him, she loves to ice skate, but she's not as graceful as her cousin, she loves to spend time with her family.

Skills: Being an animal whisperer

Likes: Horses, skating, her friends, dancing, adventures

Dislikes: Villains, falling, heights,

Nicknames: Brie (everyone)  
Anne (friends)

Alignment: Good

Pets: Non

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Krista Dana Farraday-Matthews

Parent: Kristyn Farraday-Matthews (played by: Elizabeth Harnois ) Dillon Farraday-Matthews (played by:Josh Dallas )

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 17

Appearance: Blond feathered shoulder length hair with half in a high ponytail, pink sparkly eye shadow, pink blush and lip gloss

Celebrity look alike: Britt Robertson

Clothing style: A pink rose print sheer sleeveless tunict top with a rosy color under shirt, a multiple layer pink, cerise and magenta ruffle skirt, pink close toe lace-up heels, a rose necklace with matching bracelet and earrings.

Krista's Signature Emblem: Pink ballet shoes with a tiara

Personality: Kind, sweet, adventurous,

History: She grew up with her Mom, who was a professional ballerina, her Mom was her teacher, and her Father was right there with her Mom, she looks up to her parents and hopes to be a professional ballerina

Skills: She's a ballerina

Likes: Ballet, adventures, her friends, dancing, music,

Dislikes: Her clothes getting ripped, falling, arguing

Nicknames: Kristi (everyone)

Alignment: Good

Pets: Non

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Haydee Harlene

Parent: Hailey (played by: Keshia Knight Pulliam) Harold (oc father played by:Brian Austin Green )

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 14

Appearance: Shoulder length hair, straightened and put in two curly pigtails, black square glasses, brown eyes

Celebrity look alike: China Anne McClain

Clothing style: A bright teal T-Shirt with a purple sleeveless button up sheer top with jean shorts and purple sneakers, a small black beaded necklace with stud earrings.

Hayden's Signature Emblem: A measuring tape in a heart shape around a paisley shaped heart

Personality: Kind, reluctant at times, sensitive, artsy, friendly,

History: She is really close to Krista, since her Mom and Krista's Mom are best friends they are really close. She loves to make costumes with her Mom for ballet shows, she loves to help others and make friends and can make anything out of anything.

Skills: a great since of fashion

Likes: fashion, helping friends, making friends,

Dislikes: Her glasses being throw on the floor, Octavia and her nasty comments

Nicknames: None

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Harold Henry

Parent: Hilarion (played by: ) Kate (oc Mother played by:Amanda Righetti )

Gender: Male

Age (14-18): 17 1/2

Appearance: Blond thick short wavy hair, blue eyes

Celebrity look alike: Jean-Luc Bilodeau

Clothing style: A red polo shirt, and a red jock jacket with khaki short and beige sneakers with red socks

Harold's Signature Emblem: A bow, arrow and a sword.

Personality: Kind, respectful, generous, out spoken,

History: He grew up in Story Land with his Father, but some how Story Land because real and he became good friends with Krista and her friends, he's very athletic and can't stand being around Alan and his constant bragging in how good he is at everything,

Skills: Archery

Likes: Sports, friends

Dislikes: Alan and his remarks and jokes

Nicknames: None

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Princess Octavia

Parent: Princess Olivia (played by:A.J. Cook ) Prince Cary (oc father played by: )

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 16

Appearance: Blonde shoulder length hair, in a high pony, with little red flowers around the hair tie, red lip gloss, light red eye shadow and light red blush, blue eyes

Celebrity look alike: Wallis Currie-Wood

Clothing style: A red silk blouse with a red studded collar and cuffs, a light pink ballerina skirt with red ballet flats, a red tiara that is a flower design, a red flower bracelet with matching earrings that's studs and a three red small beaded necklaces going from small, medium and large.

Octavia's Signature Emblem: A Red rose with two gold scepters (like the one her Mother had)

Personality: Stuck up, vain, selfish, callous, mean-spirited, self-absorbed, sassy, petty (sometimes), slightly rude, caring, kind

History: She like her Mother, doesn't care about others as much as herself, she was raised that princesses are to do certain things and call someone out when there not doing it, she is a spoiled girl that gets what ever she wants just by throwing a tantrum.

Skills: She captain of the cheer squad and is very flexible and coordinated

Likes: Her boy friend, Connor, singing, being the best, getting her way, praise to her,

Dislikes: Villains, people changing her ways, people being better than her, people who don't like her, royalty not acting like royalty

Nicknames: Via (friends)  
Tivia (Connor)  
Prissy Brat (Lyra)  
Pretentious Princess (others including the VKs)

Alignment: Good

Pets: Non

0000000000000000000000000

(oc by Princess Geekelle)

Name: Princess Jasmine Tailor

Parent: Erika (Kate Bosworth) & Dominick (Chris Pine)

Gender:Girl

Age: 16

Appearance: She has dark wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her makeup; pale blue eyeshadow, pale pink blush and peach lipstick. She has blue and pink highlights in her hair which her parents were furious about, she is a repel after, they accept it now and actually thinks its cute.

Celebrity Look-a-alike: Lucy Hale

Clothing style: She wears very bold outfits. Mostly fake leather. She wear blue ripped beans and converse splattered with paint and/or graphittied. She makes all her clothes herself, she wears leather jackets with blue and pink lining, her shirts are detailed stitches of her dreams

Signature Emblem: Her fathers family crest is stitched into all her jackets by her or Erika.

Personality: She is suspicious of new people only because Rose is too trusting and forgiving. she is quiet and waits until she knows them before listing them as good or bad. The VK's aren't evil to her or Rose just misunderstood. She is very kind and charitable, she is scared of losing Rose and Connor his cruel Girlfriend.

History: Her mother owned a dress shop where she made cothes for the poor, Jaz used to help which is were she got her talent. Erika and Annealiese are pratically sister so she and Rose grew up together. She may not be connors best friend but she is Rose's sister and will protect her and Connor with everything in her.

Skills: She is great at making clothes and is

Likes: Clothes, watching movies. Organising fashion shows. Has a major crush on the bad boy Patrick

Dislike: People who disrespect fashion, lessons.

Nicknames:  
Jaz (Everyone)  
Queen Fashion (Rose)  
Twin no.2. (Connor)

Alignment: Good

May 10 c3 Lasting Violet

0000000000000000000000000

Name: Prince Alan Albert

Parent: Prince Albrecht (played by: ) Princess Abigail (played by:Emily Wickersham )

Gender: Male

Age (14-18): 16

Appearance: Blond wavy hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular

Celebrity look alike: Austin Fryberger

Clothing style: A light blue jacket with matching slacks, a gold shirt with white shoes

Sullivan's Signature Emblem: A regal crown with a flur-de-luis

Personality: arrogant, sarcastic, humorous, charming, jerk, superior, uppity, vain, pompous, egotistic, cocky

History: He like his father, is a total charmer, he grew up learning from his father and adding jokes in everything, but no one really laughs at them, he thinks he's the cats meow, that every girl wants him.

Skills: Charming people to get his way

Likes: Girls, being right, cracking jokes

Dislikes: School, being turned down by girls, not being the star of the gams

Nicknames: Breeches (VKs mainly Lyra)  
Snott-a-tude (most everyone)  
His Highness (himself)

Alignment: Good

Pets: Non

0000000000000000000000

malandbenforever123 oc

Name: Olivia

Parent: Dame Devin

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearence: Green eyes, blonde hair and perfect make-up

Celebrity lookalike: Dove Cameron

Clothing style: Black leather jacket, a green and black skirt, black tank top and black heels

Olivia's signature emblem: sparkly crown

Personality: Liar, stubborn, rude, dishonest and faker

History: Olivia has lived with her mother on the isle of the lost her whole life. Always being told by her mother to be perfect and not a rebel. But that's what she did whenever her mom wasn't around she tortured and threatened she skipped school and one day she killed someone. Her boyfriend.

Skills: Threats, master of whipping people, and acting like an innocent girl

Powers: Changing voice : Threatening, sweet etc...

Likes: Singing, her "friends", chaos, food fights, crashing the classroom, breaking rules and doing the opposite of what someone tells her to do

Dislikes: Rules, Princesses, Light, Good, Classic music, school and teachers

Nicknames:  
Muffin (Dame Devin)  
Liv (best friend who is a girl)  
Princess of suffer (girls in and out of school)  
Sufferer (teachers)  
Threatener (herself)

Alignment: Evil

Pets: NONE BECAUSE SHE WILL KILL IT

0000000000000000

Name: Vincent Trey

Parents: Viveca (played by: Amy Acker ) Tristan (oc father played by: Nathan Fillion) (Barbie 3 musketeers)

Gender: Male

Age (14-18): 16

Celebrity look-alike: Shawn Mendes

Appearance: Thick brunette hair and brown eyes

Clothing Outfit style: A bright purple button up shirt, black vest with matching slacks, black penny-loafers, a black watch, a purple striped bow tie with think pale green strips

Vincent's signature emblem: A guitar in a triangle

Personality: Smart, cleaver, kind, friendly, happy, optimistic,

History: Unlike his Mom and sister, he doesn't want to be a fashion designer, he rather be a professional singer, his family is okay with that, he loved to sing, and he has written a few songs. He doesn't mind the VKs, he finds them fine.

Skills: He can sing, write songs, play guitar

Likes: Singing, playing guitar, hanging out with his sister, his friends

Dislikes: Octavia, bullies, his guitar being taken from him, rude unwanted comments,

Nicknames: Vinny (everyone)  
Vin (sister)

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000

Name: Tiana Tela Pennington-Parton

Parent: Tara Pennington-Parton (played by: Robin Tunney ) Tanner Pennington-Parton (oc father played by: Brett Dalton)

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 15

Appearance: Wavy, think, brunette hair hanging natural, brown eyes, coral lipstick, soft pink blush, soft purple and black eye shadow

Celebrity look alike: Aislinn Paul

Clothing style: A purple sparkly long sleeve sheer shirt, with black cuffs and collar, with a white silk tank with a purple necklace, black flowing metallic skirt with a small ruffle around the belt, black flats with little bows on the top, purple dangling earrings with three black bangles and two purple bracelets.

Tiana's Signature Emblem: Purple flowers bouquet, with a purple tiara

Personality: Sweet, kind, snobbish, self centered, friendly, caring to animals

History: She wants to be a prima ballerina like her Mother

Skills: Dancing

Likes: Dancing, Octavia (her BFF), girly things, ballet, accessories,

Dislikes: Falling, people how don't follow the rules,

Nicknames: Tia (everyone)

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000

Name: Princess Hadassah Hialeah

Parent: Queen Hadley (played by: Jennifer Love Hewitt ) King Hannigan ( played by: Scott Wolf )

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 16

Appearance: Long, wavy brunette hair, in a side fishtail braid with a few shorter strangles handing down around her face, light teal streaks, opulent pink lipstick, soft blue eye shadow and light pink blush

Celebrity Look Alike: Victoria Justice

Clothing style: White tank with a blue tied up flannel shirt with bright teal blue shorts, white socks with blue flowers, white and blue striped tennis shoes, a soccer ball necklace, soccer ball bracelet, and stud soccer ball earrings

Hadassah's Signature Emblem: A tiara with soccer balls circling it.

Personality: Peppy, happy, loud, supportive, sensitive, caring, optimistic, full-loving,

History: She grew up with her older brother. Like her Mom she loved sports more then wearing dresses and going to balls. She was happy her parents didn't throw balls, unless they were the kind in sports (pun intended). She is also very good at using etiquette, even though she acts like a tomboy, she does have a girly side to herself, only for important school things.

Skills: She is very sporty, and is in most sports, like soccer, cheerleading, she's got great balance and is very athletic and she loves to climb trees. She is captain of the girls soccer team.

Likes: Sports, her friends, outdoors,

Dislikes: Octavia, Tiana, parties, being called Hassy,

Nicknames: Hassy (Octavia)  
Dassah (bro)  
(Full name for parents)

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000

Name: Prince Hamilton Keith

Parent: Queen Hadley (played by: Jennifer Love Hewitt) King Hannigan ( played by: Scott Wolf )

Gender: Male

Age (14-18): 17

Celebrity look-alike: Billy Unger

Appearance: Brunette hair, a little spiked on tip, green eyes,

Clothing Outfit style: A white tee with a light sky blue and white plaid flannel shirt, white shorts, white socks, light sky blue sneakers, a sliver watch

Hamilton's signature emblem: A regal crown with a circle of soccer balls around the crown.

Personality: Lively, happy, smart, athletic,

History: Growing up with his parents and sister, he was really active. Like his sister, he hates parties, formal or fancy, he tries to stay far away from them. He and his sister was always told that "real royals do not play like common people," but they didn't really care about the royal life. They loved being normal kids and having fun!

Skills: He has very good balance and wants to start up a boys soccer team, like his sister did with the girls, he can sing, but doesn't do it often,

Likes: Sports, singing, break dancing, his sister

Dislikes: Octavia, Tiana,

Nicknames: Hammy (Everyone)  
Hamil (sister)  
Ton-Ton (Octavia)

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000

Name: Melissa Mali

Parent: Melody (played by: Shayna Rose ) Mike (oc father played by: )

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 16

Celebrity look-alike: Zoé De Grand Maison

Appearance: Long red hair in a side pony in a red ribbon hair time in a bow, a gold rap-around headband, brown eyes, light red eye shadow, red lip gloss, soft red blush

Clothing Outfit style: Red one shoulder top that is tucked in her red Bermuda shorts, ballet flats, a music charm bracelet, a red choker with little beads hanging down.

Melissa's signature emblem: Two flutes crossed over a heat shaped mirror (that looks like the one her mother was in)

Personality: Happy, kind, smiley,

History: She grew up in the diamond castle. She knows the muses kids and Liana and Alexa's, and they are all very good friends. She loved music and is very talented like her mom in making up songs. She is very opened minded about things, she makes decisions on logic and facts.

Skills: She plays the flue, she can sing, but not dance,

Likes: All music, playing her flute, hanging out with friends

Dislikes: Arguing, dragons/serpents, annoying boys,

Nicknames: Melly (everyone)

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000

Name: Prince Casper Reginald

Parent: Renée (played by: Audra McDonald) Cedric (oc father played by: Cress Williams) (Barbie Three Musketeers)

Gender: Male

Age (14-18): 15 (Rhiana's twin)

Celebrity look-alike: Tyrel Jackson Willams

Appearance: Black hair brown eyes

Clothing Outfit style: A blue short sleeve dress shirt, with a blue vest, blue shorts, a black watch, black sneakers

Casper's signature emblem: A violin with a blue cape

Personality: Kind, friendly, smart, brave, encouraging,

History: He, along with his sister, are very musically inclined. He was raised up not to judge people, no matter what, and he's very friendly. He isn't into sports and is content with his music. He isn't afraid to speak his mind, and surely isn't scared to tell Octavia off.

Skills: Playing violin, hip-hop dancing,

Likes: His friends, annoying his sister (sometimes), his violin, making friends, school, music

Dislikes: People touching his violin, bullies, Octavia, breaking a string,

Nicknames: Cas (everyone)  
(full name parents)

Alignment: Good

Pets: None

0000000000000000

Okay so I might not have everything done, but if you have any suggestions on the characters or siblings or whatever just PM me idea and things like that so I'd love to hear your in put, and sorry if you don't like some of the characters, I'm willing to change certain things with your suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue:

Once upon a time, long long ago, well, more like 20 or so years King Louis married is pink loving, musketeering, fiancée, Corrine D'Artagnan, in front of 2,000 of there closet friends and family - big cake - so yeah, so after there honeymoon King Louis decided to creative a huge alliance with there friends and other kingdoms. Together they were strong, even the more modern kingdoms shared what they knew with the other kingdoms,

Now King Louis didn't really like the schools that there were, so he with many other created: Arlendia Prep, this school was not like the Princess Charm School, this was a regular Prep School for all the everyone who wanted to enroll there kinds in a private school, to go to though out the years. But there were some similarities between both schools: Both had dorms, both had a curfew, both had a headmistress. But the one difference, Arlendia Prep didn't have "uniforms".

Then if they were a person of royal stature once they graduated they'd go to Princess Charm School, or Prince Charming Academy. And for the summer, they'd go to the Camp Pop Royalty with Lady Anne and Finn Oxford, who also worked at Arlendia Prep during school.

Of course there was never a short of kids for both schools and the summer camp, since everyone, but the villain's kids, could go to the schools. Headmistress Alexandra Privet still was the head of Princess Charm School, and Duchess Amelia, Princess Tori's Aunt, was the Headmistress of Arlendia prep. Lady Anne, Alexandra Privet and Duchess Amelia became good friends and together they helped each other out, since Duchess Amelia was a bit new at running a school, but was a natural at it.

Together united as one they rounded up all the villain, side-kicks, minions, bad guys and basically all the really interesting people, and booted them to the isle of the lost. And Isle surrounded by water, which you'll learn more about later, how ever, many didn't care about the way the people on the Isle lived, because they thought that is what they should have for the choices they made.

Connor was getting measured by his tailor for his suit for his coronation in a few days. He could care less about getting another suit, but he couldn't complain when it came with the territory. He didn't really like people doing things for him, but he had to because with him being King he couldn't do everything.

He gazed out his window looking at the Isle is the Lost. 'I know that the villains are far from innocent, but there kids are innocent of the choices that their parents made! I hope Mom and Dad are on board with me for my decision, I know I want to do this! And is it goes bad I will take full credit for it. I just want to make peace with our sworn enemies ... their children. Maybe they had changed since being on a remote island with no connection to the outside world.' Connor thought. 'But as usual everyone thinks Once a Villain Always a Villain ... Not always the case, but maybe we can give them a chance to prove us wrong! I know they will prove us wrong!

"Con-Airhead, what's going on in that big fat head of yours?" fifteen-year-old Princess Lorraine smirked coming her head at her older brother as she twirled her dirty blond hair around her finger as she closed her book she was reading.

"What?" He asked snapping back in to reality. He looked over at his sister, who was trying to contain herself from laughing.

Lorraine couldn't hold it back anymore and started to laugh at her brother and said. "Still pondering about the villains?"

"Shut up Lorraine, no one asked you for your input!" Connor snapped at his sister, who shook her head at her bother and him telling her to shut up.

"You highness." His tailor said in a sing-song way at the young prince's movement. "Stop moving, its making it hard for me to measure you."

"Sorry." Connor told his tailor as he straightened back up. His tailor was so picky, even if he moved one inch, he'd get scolded as a child.

"But Connor ..." Lorraine whined while she pouted, wondering if her pouting would work on her brother like it did everyone else.

Connor rolled his eyes at his sister and told her. "Oh Lorraine, don't you 'but Connor me'."

"You never tell me anything that's going on." She sighed a little frustrated while looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe if you stop talking and wait until I tell you, then maybe, just maybe I will tell you." Connor replied to his sister, who rolled her eyes at him and scowled.

"You know that's no true! You never tell me anything, not since you've become a "man" as you say." Lorraine shot at him using air quotes in a condescending way.

"Lorraine, look, I'm going to be king, and I have to start learning to not tell people everything about everything." Connor explained to her with a sigh. She just didn't learn what it took to be a ruler.

"Okay, but just because your going to be king, doesn't mean you have dominion over me you know!" Lorraine shot at the soon-to-be king with narrow eyes.

"Lorraine ..." He started to say when he was cut of by his sisters sigh of frustration.

"Connor is I wasn't a princess ..." Lorraine yelled as she was cut off by Connor.

"Chill Lori, its not like its the end of the world!" Connor told his sister. She could be mean when she wanted to, like very mean.

"Ah that's no fair!" Lorraine countered on the verge of throwing a tantrum. "Why did you get to be king, when you still can't talk with your mouth closed when your eating!" She clapped her hand together as Connor mentally face-palmed as she said "You just got B-U-R-N-E-D! BURNED I TELL YA, BURNED!"

Connor looked at his sister and slightly yelled. "If I wasn't up here, I would come down there and give it to you!"

"CONNOR CAN YOU EVER JUST LET SOMEONE ELSE HAVE THE LAST WORD!" Lorraine yelled at him. She didn't like his attitude at all.

"Me? Come on Lorraine! You know as well as I that I never get any last say." Connor calmly explained to his sister who just didn't want to listen.

"CONNOR LINDEN ..." Lorraine yelled as she was just off by her parents coming in and whispering about something.

The king then turned to his son. "How is it you're going to be crowned King next month? Your still a baby!" Louis told his son what he wanted to tell him when they came in, but Lorraine made that impossible as Connor chuckled at his father.

"He's sixteen dear." Corrine said as she sighed looking at her now almost grown son. She recalled every moment of when he was a baby and up till now.

"Sixteen that to young to run a kingdom. When I was sixteen I was dreaming of flying ... not even thinking about running a kingdom." Louis said as he thought back. He became king at eighteen not sixteen, but yet times had changed and Louis wanted to take Corrine on a actually romantic honeymoon.

"And I was dreaming about being a musketeer, and one year later I did." The blond musketeer sighed as smiled at the thought, and slightly chuckled at the scenes leading up to her being crowned as a musketeer.

"And that's why I want to be just like you." Lorraine smiled at her mother then walked up and hugged her as Corrine hugged her back.

"Come to think of it I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 30." Louis started fixing his crown on his head.

Corrine looked at Louis with a what-did-you-say look. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 23." Corrine scolded putting her hands on her hips.

"You know what I mean." He winked at Corrine, who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Pops, Mom," Connor said getting his parents attention, they looked at the young prince. "I've chosen my first, official proclamation." His parents looked at one another and smiled. He knew after he said what his proclamation was there was no turning back.

"So, Mom, Dad I was wondering, if I could ... you know, could I talk to my friends while Connor tells you his proclamation?" Lorraine asked butting in hopping they'd say yes, but her mother shook her head.

"No, Lori, your staying here with the rest of us, while Connor tells us his proclamation." Corrine told her daughter in a sweet but stern way. The teen princess walked over and jumped up on the bed.

"Why do I have to listen to his stupid proclamation, why do I want to here what THEM here! He's having THEM come to our calm THEM free zone place." Lorraine sighed messing with her necklace as she pointed to the Isle of the Lost.

"Lorraine, look on the bright side, you'll get to hear before everyone else, who I decided to bring over." Connor told the princess.

"But I just don't get why I have to listen to stupid you talk! I'm sure someone else would tell me." Lorraine said then something hit her. "Unless its someone who you know is going up upset all of us and you want us to give their kids a chance?"

Connor rolled his eyes at his sister. "But remember, their kids at innocent of what their parents did."

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Corrine asked her kids as they exchanged looks at one another.

"I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance... to live here in Paris at Arlendia Prep." Connor told then with confidence but with a little caution about how they would react, which shockingly was a little better than expected.

Corrine looked surprised would be an understatement; Corrine was so flabbergasted that she dropped the coat she was holding and looked at her son with wide eyes. Was she hearing him right? Louis on the other hand was outraged with what his son, the soon-to-be king wanted to do. That was the least of his concern.

"Every time I look out to the island I feel like they've been abandoned by us." Connor said sympathetically walking over to his parents as his father cut in.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Louis asked his son with eyebrows raised. He hoped that he was just joking with them. He couldn't be serious, could he? The children of their worst enemies living among them.

"But just hear me out, however, they will have a chance to be good and not follow in their evil ways." Connor told his parents hoping they'd be a little more understanding with what he wanted.

"Connor, I just don't know about this proclamation." Corrine sighed looking at her son and shaking her head.

"They have done many unspeakable crimes against our kingdoms and our friends!" Louis countered angrily, now fully against this ludicrous idea of Connor's, it was insane, unreasonable, and not a decision a good king would make.

"Having the kids of villains come here to live with the kids, of the parents that defeated the villain's." Corrine told her son not agreeing with his proclamation and Connor sighed. "Do you know all the things that could go wrong with this, this proclamation!"

"You haven't even hear my whole proclamation yet, and your already judging by just a little bit of what I and Lorraine said!" Connor looked at his parents with pleading eyes just to listen to him. He was going to be King and he wanted to do something to change things up a bit.

"I'm afraid that what I might hear, I will not like! But unfortunately your going to be king and I will have no say as the king over you, but as a father of a juvenile I will have just as much say!" Louis scolded his son trying to get though to his son that he is still king and if he doesn't like it will out vote him.

Corrine sighed and looked at her son's sad face. She looked at Louis and put her hand on his shoulder. "We will listen, but please how many are we talking about?" Corrine asked the blonde prince, who smiled a bit in hope that his first proclamation wouldn't be in vain.

"We start out with just a few, four is what I was thinking, two girls and two boys. The one that need out help the most and then if it works out for the good we can get more." Connor told his parents, who were shocked at the word "more".

"More?" Louis asked with raised eyebrows hoping he misheard his son. "Connor, your thinking way ahead of what I happening! If they don't prove to be good, then there is no chance of others coming." Louis explained to the prince.

The young princess walked over to the window and look at at the Isle Of The Lost. The isle that help all of the most evil villains. Lorraine didn't like the sound of more, she didn't even want one VK (villain kid) at Arlendia Prep, no, she didn't want even one out of The Isle of the Lost. She thought Connor was crazy! Letting villains come here, that was something she'd never do.

'I just don't see what Connor see about the isle! All I see are evil villains that had a chance to redeem themselves, but they didn't! They deserve to stay on that isle and not come here and mend with us! It's just typical for villains to get revenge of us, by using they're kids.' Lorraine thought gazing out the window. 'But of course they love there kids and want what's best, and if bringing destruction is happiness for them, they can stay on that horrible island for all I care!'

"Connor, I know you are going to be king, but as a king you have to make rash decisions that are good for the kingdom. Nor bad ones that could put our kingdom in jeopardy, like this idea!" Louis told his son, who was getting a bit discourage.

"But Dad, Mom, even Lorraine, I know what your getting at, but this is there kids! Not them! And if it doesn't work then we can send them back! If it does, that's good, right?" Connor asked his parents as they sighed.

"You are right, but Connor, we would have to have a close eye on them to make sure everything is alright." Corrine told him pointing her finger at him, as the young prince nodded understanding what his mother was telling him.

"I agree with your mother on this one, if you persuade me that this is a good idea." Louis agreed with his wife as the both nodded.

Connor took a deep breath, knowing that they might not like his choices, but this was his proclamation and he would take on full responsibility for the VKs and anything that they do, and then said. "Wenlock..."

"Wenlock! The most power wizard alive! His son! Are you kidding!" Louis' voice boomed as Connor sighed, he knew something like would happen.

"Don't forget that he thinks he's all that, and his son will be hitting on girls here all day!" Lorraine told her brother unhappy with his first decision.

"Louis, Lorraine, we said we'd hear him out, even thought we don't like this one, maybe the others we will! So let just hear the rest." Corrine said kindly and softly laying her hand on Louis and smiled then said to her son. "You may continue."

"The Snow Queen or Icelena ..." Connor started to continue when he was cut of again, which he knew for his other two he was going to be cut off.

"The Snow Queen!" Corrine gasped as she walked up to Connor. "Are you crazy! The Ice Queen out of all villains her kid, who had ice powers to freeze people?!"

"Not everyone can "turn good" Connor, some people are just evil no matter what anyone does!" Lorraine told her brother hoping to get though to him that this was a bad idea.

Connor then he continued was he waited for his family to interrupted him. "Lydia ..."

"LYDIA! THE MOST POWERFUL WITCH AROUND!" Lorraine exclaimed loudly with gasp as she covered her mouth.

"Connor, she still had her flute and is very dangerous! What if she gives it to her child, then everyone will be under her control!" Corrine told her son, who sighed and continued.

"Dame Devin." Connor said as they all gasped.

"Dame Devin! The woman who murdered Blair's parents!" Louis explained, unbelieving what his son said.

"Can I finish with my last one?" Connor asked as they agreed. "And I know your not gonna like it but ..." Connor passed for a moment and then continued. "Philippe."

Louis gasped unbelieving what his son just said. "My cousin! That tried to kill me and Corrine! His kid living here! No way Connor I'm sorry but no, as still King I'm not gonna let this happen!"

"Connor, are you sure you want these kids here? Why not Malucia or Duchess Rowena or Preminger or someone lest of a threat!" Lorraine suggested. She didn't like his choices for the villains, the ones she picked didn't have magic powers.

"Sis, these are mu choices, and I think their kids need it way more than others I read about." The young prince told his sister, who just crossed her arms and rapidly tapped her food on the ground.

"I don't see why any of their kids deserve a second chance!" Lorraine simply told her brother with a shrug of her shoulders as she walked past him to the big blue chair across the room.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, I guess." Louis sighed knowing that his son was right, no matter how much he hated the idea, he was going to be King and needed to learn good decisions from bad ones.

"Well, Well, alright them." Corrine said with a smile as she tapped her son on the arm. "I think its time for us to go." With that Louis and Ocrrine walked out of the room.

Connor smiles and looked out to the Isle, soon they would be here, and everything would change.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

A/N:)

First off, just take all the Barbie movies that don't take place in modern time and just make it modern, still keep everything, just change the time of the story and there you have it. And sorry if you don't like the names, I'm trying to go along with the Descendents theme ... my favorite movie (besides all Barbie movies and Zapped ... and many many more Disney movies)

This is a AU (alternate universe) of Disney Descendents (so much man candy! No offense) I just Barbie-a-fied, lol, but this came to me one day when I was watching the movie. So I hope you like it, its not going to be exactly like the movie, its gonna have my own twists, adding things to it. But most of it will be similar to the movie, and I'll have all the songs *squeals* just I might modify them to fit Barbie movies (just Rotten to The Core ^^)

So if you have seen the movie then you will get the just of it, but I did add things in, so its not just like the movie and like it them you know how this is going to go. If you haven't, go watch it! I've got an army of crazy fan girls for Chad, and Doug, and Ben and ... Carlos *googley eyes* But again its going to be SIMILAR to the movie, I'm going to do a word by word, but add my own into it, hence this chapter, but if you have seen the movie, well, you know what happens, who falls in love with who, who crashes the corona... oops I already said too much (just kidding not really!)

Character reference:

Connor = Ben

Corrine = Belle

Louis = Beast

Please leave a comment to tell me who you like it, and if you like it you can follow the story. But and yes I'm going to have a sequel to this book with more villains and more Barbie characters hence descendents 2 coming out next year *pops confetti* hope ya liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Arlendia Prep, Evil Is Coming

"You will go, you will find Malucia's Scepter or wand and you will bring it back to me ..." Lydia said as she got looks from the other villains. "Us ... easy peasy." Lydia explained as she filed her nails absently waving her nail file around.

The five teens went back to Lydia's castle, which she called Diamond Castle (yeah just a dark and gloomy smaller version) with a collection of villians: A Witch of Dark Magic, A Narcissistic Wizard, a Evil Vendetta seeking Cousin, a jealous crown seeking Dame and a OCD Snow Queen.

"What's in it for us?" Lyra asked skeptically, as her mother looked at her searching her face for a reason.

Lydia shrugged on her "throne" of fake diamonds l and said half-heartily "Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns?"

The teenage Dame cut in a matter-of-factly. "I think she means us,"

The Witch of Dark Magic just scowled, "Oh, it's all about you and me baby," she said to Lyra then asked. "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

Lyra shrugged and said, "Well yeah, I mean who doesn't..."

"Then get me that wand!" Lydia snapped at Lyra like she was speaking to a child. "And you and I can see that, and more. And with that wand and my dark magical flue , I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" she lifted her arms and shook them triumphantly.

"Our will." A woman with a blue hair standing straight up, a blue dress with blue gloves said matter-of-factly who was non other than the Snow Queen.

"Our will, our will." Lydia corrected herself unhappy with it. She turned back to her daughter and threatened, "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy."

"What? Mom!" Lyra began to counter but her mother snapped her fingers in her face. "Fine, whatever." She rolled her eyes admitting defeat as her mother grinned.

"I win," she gloated like a little kid that just won a video or board game.

"Snowi!" Icelena (the Snow queen) called and the blue -haired girl, who rushed to her side then explained, "My little soon-to-be-snow-queen Icy Evilette, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

"And a maid who will listen and do everything my way!" they both finished in unison making Snowi giggle happily as she clapped her hands.

She was quickly stopped by her mother, "Ah, no laughing! Wrinkles!" she scolded and the young princess immediately stopped, not wanting to ruin her beautiful face, which was her best asset.

"Ooh a prince ... I will not disappoint you Mother! I will make sure I'm Queen, but how will that work when you all take over? Won't they be afraid?" Snowi asked her Mother, looking at her for the answer.

"Look, Snowi, as long as he's heed over heels for you, you can persuade men to do what every you want!" The Snow Queen told her daughter with a cocky smile.

"Oh Olivia is going, I need her to get revenge on Blair and her little friends, and we can rule together!" Dame Devin said waving her arms victoriously.

Olivia sighed and mumbled. "I'm not going to school!"

"Oh Muffin, look, you will go to school, but you'll just get the wand and bring it back, which should be a few hours after dark, and then we will be ruling, which that mean you'll have to be perfect and do not rebel, because we all know what happens when someone rebels?!" Dame Devin told her daughter, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, perfect is what every royal should be." Olivia deadpanned as she replied to what her Mother had always told her, but when Dame Devin wasn't around, she would rebel against everyone and skip school.

"You have been going to school right?" Dame Devin asked her daughter, hoping she was going to school then added for for her daughter could answer. "Royals do go to school."

"Yes, Mom I went to school." Olivia lied with a innocent smile on her face, making her Mother smile happily.

"Good, now I can see it now, both of us in matching Gardaina crowns, sitting regal on the throne, claiming out rightful place on the throne." Dame Devin exclaimed happily with a little evil cackle.

A man with a goatee and a short pony in the back with a brown and yellow outfit spoke up. "Well they're not taking Wendell! I'd miss him not here." The young wizard-in-training brightened at those words.

"Really Dad?" He asked the older wizard in hoping he really meant it.

"Yes, who would polish all the gold and gems, feed and brush the phoenix and keep ole daddy's goatee shaped perfectly?" Wenlock said punching his son in the arm then riffling his hair with a little chuckle at his son actually believing him.

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." He mumbled as he moved out of the way of his father.

"Oh Wendell they have polar bears and horses there?" The Wizard reminded his son. He flinched at the word and turned to Lydia,

"Oh no. I'm not going." He decided, making the witch of dark magic let out a frustrated groan.

Another man looking very regal as he smoothed down his hair, who was non other than Philippe, said. "Well I don't see why not? Who's going to get revenge on Corrine and Louis for me? I certainty can't, since I'm here?"

"Yeah, Dad was suppose to be king, but Louis had to come along and ruin it ..." Patrick confirmed what his father said, knowing he'd be his right hand man, but was interrupted by his father.

"Oi, no need for any input from the peanut gallery." Philippe told his son, who frowned at what his father just told him.

The Snow Queen looked at her daughter up and down. "Snowi's not going anywhere with that stain on her skirt." The young princess gasped in horror as she searched for the stain.

"What is wrong with you people!? Philippe and Dame Devin are the only ones that's with me on getting out revenge!" Lydia groaned throwing her hands in the air and mentally face-palming. "People used to cower at the mention of our names! For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge."

"We, Lydia, us too!" Philippe correct the witch as Lydia rolled her eyes, knowing he was right.

Lydia pointed to the Snow Queen and said, "Revenge on Kristyn, her tailor friend and her story changing pink shoes!"

"Ow." The Snow Queen pouted, as Snowi patted her shoulder in comfort. Knowing how much Kristyn made her Mother mad about changing the story.

The witch if dark magic turned to Philippe, "Revenge on Louis, his pink musketeer wife, and her friends!"

"Yes, that sounds very wonderful, I will finally claim my stop on the ..." Philippe started to explain in a victorious manner then was stopped by his son, when Lydia gave him a look.

Lydia pointed to Wenlock and said, "Revenge on Annika, Aiden, her Pegasus sister, that polar bear and your ex-wives!"

"Oh yes, can't forget the trolls of the ex-wives, and the blond-haired princess who learned that the wand of light only works with ... love." Wenlock mocking emphasized on the word 'love'.

Lydia pointed to Dame Devin, who interrupted the witch and. "I will get revenge on Blair, her friends and everyone at the Charm School! And maybe I can get Delancey to come with us on the dark side?"

"More like the perfect royal side where we all get to rule and do away with lottery winners!" Dame Devin told the witch, making it clear that there was two ways of being, even though Dame Devin had Blair's family murdered, it was an double standard for her daughter.

"And I, Lydia, the evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge on Liana, Alexa, the muses, Melody," She sneered, going over to sit on the arm of Snow Queen's chair. "And the relentless singing, guitar playing boys who's name skipped my mind ..."

"Ian and Jeremy Mom, how can you forget they tried to hurt Slyder with a guitar?" Lyra told her Mother, who looked at all the villains and there kids.

(tune of In Or Out - Aladdin: The King Of Thieves)

[Lydia:]

I remember when my magic Was powerful and feared

[Wenlock:]

I'd search high and low For a wife that wouldn't say no

[Dame Devin:]

I will be ruling in glory With my dear daughter beside

[Philippe:]

Then along came my cousin With his soft-hearted dream To fly like the birds of the sky He's not meant to be a king

[Snow Queen:]

So those horrid pink shoes Made the perfect story undone And then return to our roots again!

[All to there kids:]

Are you in or out?

[Lydia:]

Gotta know without a doubt I'm the one you need for a dirty deed I'm the best, success is guaranteed

[Lyra:]

Are we gonna get revenge?  
For your parents of course and reign

[Olivia:]

Supreme with all their former glory Am I right, right?

[Snowi:]

She's truly true so,  
Are you in or out?

[Lydia:]

We have always been smart,  
Horrendously heartless When we wanted our way right?

[Wenlock:]

We knew what we had To be blissfully bad;  
Then Lydia, Dame Devin and Philippe came up with a plan!  
And absolutely foolproof, YES!

[Philippe:]

We very were cruel, You got in our way,  
We too you out in a flash

[Snow Queen:]

Everything was perfect Nothing could stop us

[Dame Devin:]

But when THE heroes Came in, our plan was foiled!

[All To There Kids:]

Are you in or out?  
Double-crossers or devout?  
Put your faith in what,  
Your parents, say, yes Like always said; parents know best Ain't that right?  
Are you good or bad?  
Here's the path I recommend You want a ride to fame?  
I've got the fastest route;  
What's it gonna be?  
Are you in or out?

[Lyra and Olivia:]

We rule beside our parents in the palaces,

[Patrick:]

From Paris Streets to Timbuktu

[Snowi:]

Imagine the fear on their faces

[Wendell:]

When we drop by for cookies and tea

[All to there kids:]

Come along, kids!  
Evil rules!  
Are you in or out?  
If you're in just give a shout (YES!)  
You will rule supreme with us,  
Into the glory days We'll begin a life of crime that pays Are you out or in?  
Make your choice now, sink or swim!  
You can take over the world, or stay behind and pout What's it gonna be?  
Consider carefully.  
Are you in or out?

They ended the song with evil laughs of pure hatefulness as Lydia snapped her fingers getting there attention and called out.. "Villains!"

"Yes," they all called back in unison, including their kids, who were junior villains-in-training, waiting for Lydia to reply.

"Our day has come!" Lydia yelled then said smugly. "Icelena, give her the magic mirror and magic ring,"

The Snow Queen handed Snowi a small hand-held mirror with a few missing pieces and cracks, and a small blue ring with a snowflake on it.

"This is your magic mirror and the magic ring?" Snowi said, sounding the least bit impressed by the ratty old piece of glass and small little right that just by the hair on her head fit her finger..

"Yeah, well it ain't what it used to be, however neither are we," The Snow Queen told her daughters, which made Lydia laugh but then continued. "But it will help you find things and the ring, will give you ice powers, it might take time to master then, but once you do, you can freeze and control thing."

Blue-haired princess examined the mirror and the ring, but then perked up at an idea. "Like a prince or personal maid?!" The young Snow Princess asked excitedly at the idea.

"Like my waistline," Icelena joked but Philippe or Lydia didn't look amused at all, but Wenlock couldn't stop laughing.

"Like the Magic Wand, hello!?" Lydia said, impatience dripping from her voice tapping her head. Lydia didn't get jokes, unless she got them.

"Hello," The Snow Queen asked, pondering that the phrase, not getting it was a figure of speech, that Lydia had just said.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "My spell book, that book, I need my book." Icelena pointed to the fridge behind her. Lydia walked over to the refrigerator, but then struggled to open it. "Oh, ah, the safe yes! The safe! Queen, help me!" somehow she couldn't open a freezer.

The Snow Queen stood up and approached Lydia at the fridge as the witch said. "I can never figure this thing out."

The Snow Queen pulled the latch and the freezer, opening it with a waterfall of fog, flowing onto the floor then deadpanned a. "Viola."

Lydia beamed with delight at the book before her, "My spell book! Come, Lyra, Come!" she urged her daughter to stand next to her, the red-haired girl come over. The witch pulled an old tattered book from the freezer, bouncing the thing in her hands due to how cold it was and said. "There she is ... now it won't work here, but it will in ... In the outside world. Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

Dame Devin smiled as if remembering it fondly and said. "Like it was yesterday."

"Those were good times, and once again we will have good times ruling!" Philippe said leaning back in his chair with a smug smile on his face at the thought.

The red-headed witch turned back to her red-haired daughter. "And now you will be making your own memories. By doing exactly as I tell you." She explained firmly before slapping the book on Lyra's chest.

Lydia walked out onto her balcony with Lyra at her heels, both of them hearing the honk of a limo sent from Auradon, already downstairs waiting for them to come out and get in.

"Let's get this party started," Patrick said excitedly as he thought about getting the wand and ruling Paris.

"Now Patrick, remember what I told you?" Philippe asked his son, who turned around from gathering a few dufflebags.

"Yep, never let a girl tell me what to do!" Patrick said with a smirk, recalling what his father told him, but Philippe face-palmed.

"Not that one, the other one son!" Philippe told his son looking a his son, who was searching for the right one.

"Oh, never let your plains get foiled, cover all your bases and stay ahead of everyone else?" Patrick resisted cautiously hoping he got it right.

Then his father grinned big and said "That's my boy, remember that when you get the wand."

"Wendell, come!" Wenlock called for his son as the two of them began assembling his things to go to Auradon. "Remember son, find a girl that can never say no to you, okay?"

"Yep, and I will find a girl and bring her back!" Wendell told his father, who patted him on the back, happy that his son knew what to do!"

"Don't forget to do be perfect, and a make a good impression on them that the villains living on the Isle has "redeemed ourselves" and then we can rise up from the ashes to out former glory!" Dame Devin told her daughter, who nodded and gathered her things.

'Uh, seriously Mom, like I want to follow rules, yeah right, not gonna happen!' Olivia thought rolling her eyes at her Mother.

Lydia placed her hands on Lyra's shoulders as they looked out at the kingdom they planned to take over. From the Isle, it look so far away, but soon it was gonna as real as day.

"The fate of the free world rests on your shoulders." Lydia told her daughter, her voice then turning threatening as she added, "Don't blow it."

She left her daughter's side to go and walk down the stairs to meet the others, but Lydia stayed to stare out at Auradon a few moments longer.

(tune to What If I Shine, Courtney's version.)

I have to get that wand if its the last thing if do I want my Mother to be proud of me for one single time!  
And if I get the wand and bring it back, I will be a ruler with my Mom! I want her to say she's proud of me ...

Noticing her daughter wasn't with her Lydia called back, "Lyra!" and the teenage witch broke from her little song ballad then ran to catch up with her mother.

Philippe and Patrick were the last ones out, because Philippe gave his son a his lion mask incase he needed it and wanted to say one last thing before he left. "Recite our mantra."

"There's no Team in I." Patrick smirked fist bumping his father as he put the lion mask in the duffle bag.

"That's my boy, now don't forget to tell me how many kids Blondie and Louis had, okay?" Philippe asked his son who aimed and nodded a "yes".

Once the five teens were all packed they all loaded their bags into the trunk of the limo. Snowi sprinting towards it and into the car away from her mother who tried fluffing her hair again.

"Snowi!" The Snow Queen called to her blue-haired daughter, but she was already in the car and the Snow Queen muttered the word. "Ingrate,"

Wendell became fascinated with the gold hood ornament and snatching it while no one was looking, then the teens all piled into the limo getting ready to go.

As the limo began to drive away Philippe shouted, "Bring home the wand!"

"Bring home those magical pink shoes!" The Snow Queen added then whispered with a soft chuckle. "Then I can destroy them."

"Bring home a head-over-heels girl so I can do your marriage ceremony!" Wenlock continued smiling at the thought of his son having a rich girl.

"Get that Gardania crown!" Dame Devin shouted with a wicked laugh.

Patrick and Wendell spotted many bright and colorful types of candy and began fighting over who could grab what first, while Lyra just ate a lollipop that was big, red and swirled.

Snowi pulled out her makeup kit and checked her face, making sure everything was perfect, the beauty-obsessed OCD girl looked at Lyra, "You look a little washed out, let me help." She commented trying to apply blush to her face.

But the red-haired girl shooed her away looking annoyed then explained. "Ew, stop. I'm plotting."

"Well it isn't very attractive." She put her makeup back, making sure everything was in its right place and that nothing was out of order, which she checked three times, then grabbed a light blue rock candy stick.

"There is no way I'm going to school, I've avoided it for so long and this chance, we are not going to blow it!" Olivia said a matter-of-factly taking a piece oc black licorice and taking a bit.

"You couldn't have said it better Liv." Lyra told her friend, they had been friends long than any of them. They were like a Bonnie and Clyde of the Isle, best friends who didn't care what happened.

Patrick was about to say something to Snowi, when Wendell rapidly tapped his shoulder and said. "Dude, try this. It's salty like nuts but sweet like, I don't know what."

"Let me see," The older boy demanded, glaring when Wendell opened his mouth to reveal a gross mush of brown stuff. Patrick punched his shoulder before grabbing the sweet thing that wasn't eaten and gobbling it up in one bite, his sour expression lighting up at the amazing taste of the peanut butter cup. He looked back at his friend and they both grinned before eating more candy.

Lyra picked up a remote and started pushing random buttons to see what would happening when all of a sudden Snowi shouted, "Look!"

The five villous teens all looked out the window, to see the driver approaching the edge of a destroyed bridge that once connected to France, as if to drive them over the edge into the water.

"It's a trap!" Olivia shouted as the five teens then started screaming in terror in a huddled ball as they waited for doom, but when it never came they peeked open their eyes to see the limo driving across what appeared to be a pink bridge made of sparkly stuff.

"What in the wand of light was that?!" Wendell demanded, looking at his friends for the answer.

"It must be magic!" Snowi exclaimed, now giddy once again.

"Well, I was sure to think they wanted us killed, but them I'd come back and haunt them, so either way they didn't succeed." Olivia said with a wicked giggle at the thought of haunting people.

Lyra turned to the driver, "Hey," she said, getting the attention of the guy driving who then turned his head to the girl as she demanded. "Did this button just open the magic barrier?"

The driver groaned sounding slightly annoyed at Lyra, "No, this one opens the barrier," he stated holding up a gold remote with one big red button in the center. He pointed to the remote Lyra was holding with a smug expression, and said. "That one opens my garage. And this one..." he pushed a button and the divider between him and Lyra went up as she tried to smile politely.

"Okay, nasty. I like that guy." Lyra smirked. The others nodded in agreement at the drivers obnoxiousness.

"And to think all outsiders were goodie-goodies." Olivia smirked, knowing that if he was and, then there are others who are worse than them.

The drive to Arlendia Prep took not as long as expected, after seeing the front sign of the school 'Where Goodness Doesn't Get Any Better' making the teens wanted to gag. Soon they were about to be overrun with niceness, goodness, and overall boredom in Paris.

As the limo finally pulled up to the school the teens saw a marching band and much enthusiasm waiting for them,with many kids lined up holding signs and shouting 'welcomes'.

"Let's get this over with." Olivia groaned as he rolled his eyes as the door unlocked itself and the marching band began to play the schools anthem, or what it seamed to be.

A/N

Hey guys so I hoped you liked this chapter, it was fun to write, I have to say I was laughing at that limo scene when they thought they were going into the water. And I can assure you this chapter I kept with the storyline since it was a good one, I did add a few things but not that many. I hoped you liked the song, and yes I changed most of the line, but it keeps with the tune. I wouldn't even want to go to a Prep School with Prissy Pink Princess!

Quick question: Who is your favorite VK (villain kid) so far?

Song used: In Or Out Aladdin: The King of Thieves What If I Shine

Author out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2: Arlendia Prep, Evil Is Coming

"You will go, you will find Malucia's Scepter or wand and you will bring it back to me ..." Lydia said as she got looks from the other villains. "Us ... easy peasy." Lydia explained as she filed her nails absently waving her nail file around.

The five teens went back to Lydia's castle, which she called Diamond Castle (yeah just a dark and gloomy smaller version) with a collection of villians: A Witch of Dark Magic, A Narcissistic Wizard, a Evil Vendetta seeking Cousin, a jealous crown seeking Dame and a OCD Snow Queen.

"What's in it for us?" Lyra asked skeptically, as her mother looked at her searching her face for a reason.

Lydia shrugged on her "throne" of fake diamonds l and said half-heartily "Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns?"

The teenage Dame cut in a matter-of-factly. "I think she means us,"

The Witch of Dark Magic just scowled, "Oh, it's all about you and me baby," she said to Lyra then asked. "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

Lyra shrugged and said, "Well yeah, I mean who doesn't..."

"Then get me that wand!" Lydia snapped at Lyra like she was speaking to a child. "And you and I can see that, and more. And with that wand and my dark magical flue , I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" she lifted her arms and shook them triumphantly.

"Our will." A woman with a blue hair standing straight up, a blue dress with blue gloves said matter-of-factly who was non other than the Snow Queen.

"Our will, our will." Lydia corrected herself unhappy with it. She turned back to her daughter and threatened, "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy."

"What? Mom!" Lyra began to counter but her mother snapped her fingers in her face. "Fine, whatever." She rolled her eyes admitting defeat as her mother grinned.

"I win," she gloated like a little kid that just won a video or board game.

"Snowi!" Icelena (the Snow queen) called and the blue -haired girl, who rushed to her side then explained, "My little soon-to-be-snow-queen Icy Evilette, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

"And a maid who will listen and do everything my way!" they both finished in unison making Snowi giggle happily as she clapped her hands.

She was quickly stopped by her mother, "Ah, no laughing! Wrinkles!" she scolded and the young princess immediately stopped, not wanting to ruin her beautiful face, which was her best asset.

"Ooh a prince ... I will not disappoint you Mother! I will make sure I'm Queen, but who will that work when you all take over? Won't they be afraid?" Snowi asked her Mother, looking at her for the answer.

"Look, Snowi, as long as he's heed over heels for you, you can persuade men to do what every you want!" The Snow Queen told her daughter with a cocky smile.

"Oh Olivia is going, I need her to get revenge on Blair and her little friends, and we can rule together!" Dame Devin said waving her arms victoriously.

Olivia sighed and mumbled. "I'm not going to school!"

"Oh Muffin, look, you will go to school, but you'll just get the wand and bring it back, which should be a few hours after dark, and then we will be ruling, which that mean you'll have to be perfect and do not rebel, because we all know what happens when someone rebels?!" Dame Devin told her daughter, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, perfect is what every royal should be." Olivia deadpanned as she replied ti what her Mother had always told her, but she Dame Devin wasn't around, she would rebel against everyone and skip school.

"You have been going to school right?" Dame Devin asked her daughter, hoping she was going to school then added for for her daughter could answer. "Royals do go to school."

"Yes, Mom I went to school." Olivia lied with a innocent smile on her face, making her Mother smile happily.

"Good, now I can see it now, both of us in matching Gardaina crowns, sitting regal on the throne, claiming out rightful place on the throne." Dame Devin exclaimed happily with a little evil cackle.

A man with a goatee and a short pony in the back with a brown and yellow outfit spoke up. "Well they're not taking Wendell! I'd miss him not here." The young wizard-in-training brightened at those words.

"Really Dad?" He asked the older wizard in hoping he really meant it.

"Yes, who would polish all the gold and gems, feed and brush the phoenix and keep ole daddy's goatee shaped perfectly?" Wenlock said punching his son in the arm then riffling his hair with a little chuckle at his son actually believing him.

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." He mumbled as he moved out of the way of his father.

"Oh Wendell they have polar bears and horses there?" The Wizard reminded his son. He flinched at the word and turned to Lydia,

"Oh no. I'm not going." He decided, making the witch of dark magic let out a frustrated groan.

Another man looking very regal as he smoothed down his hair, who was non other than Philippe, said. "Well I don't see why not? Who's going to get revenge on Corrine and Louis for me? I certainty can't, since I'm here?"

"Yeah, Dad was suppose to be king, but Louis had to come along and ruin it ..." Patrick confirmed what his father said, knowing he'd be his right hand man, but was interrupted by his father.

"Oi, no need for any input from the peanut gallery." Philippe told his son, who frowned at what his father just told him.

The Snow Queen looked at her daughter up and down. "Snowi's not going anywhere with that stain on her skirt." The young princess gasped in horror as she searched for the stain.

"What is wrong with you people!? Philippe and Dame Devin are the only ones that's with me on getting out revenge!" Lydia groaned throwing her hands in the air and mentally face-palming. "People used to cower at the mention of our names! For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge."

"We, Lydia, us too!" Philippe correct the witch as Lydia rolled her eyes, knowing he was right.

Lydia pointed to the Snow Queen and said, "Revenge on Kristyn, her tailor friend and her story changing pink shoes!"

"Ow." The Snow Queen pouted, as Snowi patted her shoulder in comfort. Knowing how much Kristyn made her Mother mad about changing the story.

The witch if dark magic turned to Philippe, "Revenge on Louis, his pink musketeer wife, and her friends!"

"Yes, that sounds very wonderful, I will finally claim my stop on the ..." Philippe started to explain in a victorious manner then was stopped by his son, when Lydia gave him a look.

Lydia pointed to Wenlock and said, "Revenge on Annika, Aiden, her Pegasus sister, that polar bear and your ex-wives!"

"Oh yes, can't forget the trolls of the ex-wives, and the blond-haired princess who learned that the wand of light only works with ... love." Wenlock mocking emphasized on the word 'love'.

Lydia pointed to Dame Devin, who interrupted the witch and. "I will get revenge on Blair, her friends and everyone at the Charm School! And maybe I can get Delancey to come with us on the dark side?"

"More like the perfect royal side where we all get to rule and do away with lottery winners!" Dame Devin told the witch, making it clear that there was two ways of being, even though Dame Devin had Blair's family murdered, it was an double standard for her daughter.

"And I, Lydia, the evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge on Liana, Alexa, the muses, Melody," She sneered, going over to sit on the arm of Snow Queen's chair. "And the relentless singing, guitar playing boys who's name skipped my mind ..."

"Ian and Jeremy Mom, how can you forget they tried to hurt Slyder with a guitar?" Lyra told her Mother, who looked at all the villains and there kids.

(tune of In Or Out - Aladdin: The King Of Thieves)

[Lydia:]

I remember when my magic Was powerful and feared

[Wenlock:]

I'd search high and low For a wife that wouldn't say no

[Dame Devin:]

I will be ruling in glory With my dear daughter beside

[Philippe:]

Then along came my cousin With his soft-hearted dream To fly like the birds of the sky He's not meant to be a king [Snow Queen:]

So those horrid pink shoes Made the perfect story undone And then return to our roots again!

[All to there kids:]

Are you in or out?

[Lydia:]

Gotta know without a doubt I'm the one you need for a dirty deed I'm the best, success is guaranteed

[Lyra:]

Are we gonna get revenge?  
For your parents of course and reign

[Olivia:]

Supreme with all their former glory Am I right, right?

[Snowi:]

She's truly true so,  
Are you in or out?

[Lydia:]

We have always been smart,  
Horrendously heartless When we wanted our way right?

[Wenlock:]

We knew what we had To be blissfully bad;  
Then Lydia, Dame Devin and Philippe came up with a plan!  
And absolutely foolproof, YES!

[Philippe:]

We very were cruel, You got in our way,  
We too you out in a flash

[Snow Queen:]

Everything was perfect Nothing could stop us

[Dame Devin:]

But when THE heroes Came in, our plan was foiled!

[All To There Kids:]

Are you in or out?  
Double-crossers or devout?  
Put your faith in what,  
Your parents, say, yes Like always said; parents know best Ain't that right?  
Are you good or bad?  
Here's the path I recommend You want a ride to fame?  
I've got the fastest route;  
What's it gonna be?  
Are you in or out?

[Lyra and Olivia:]

We rule beside our parents in the palaces,

[Patrick:]

From Paris Streets to Timbuktu

[Snowi:]

Imagine the fear on their faces

[Wendell:]

When we drop by for cookies and tea

[All to there kids:]

Come along, kids!  
Evil rules!  
Are you in or out?  
If you're in just give a shout (YES!)  
You will rule supreme with us,  
Into the glory days We'll begin a life of crime that pays Are you out or in?  
Make your choice now, sink or swim!  
You can take over the world, or stay behind and pout What's it gonna be?  
Consider carefully.  
Are you in or out?

They ended the song with evil laughs of pure hatefulness as Lydia snapped her fingers getting there attention and called out.. "Villains!"

"Yes," they all called back in unison, including their kids, who were junior villains-in-training, waiting for Lydia to reply.

"Our day has come!" Lydia yelled then said smugly. "Icelena, give her the magic mirror and magic ring,"

The Snow Queen handed Snowi a small hand-held mirror with a few missing pieces and cracks, and a small blue ring with a snowflake on it.

"This is your magic mirror and the magic ring?" Snowi said, sounding the least bit impressed by the ratty old piece of glass and small little right that just by the hair on her head fit her finger..

"Yeah, well it ain't what it used to be, however neither are we," The Snow Queen told her daughters, which made Lydia laugh but then continued. "But it will help you find things and the ring, will give you ice powers, it might take time to master then, but once you do, you can freeze and control thing."

Blue-haired princess examined the mirror and the ring, but then perked up at an idea. "Like a prince or personal maid?!" The young Snow Princess asked excitedly at the idea.

"Like my waistline," Icelena joked but Philippe or Lydia didn't look amused at all, but Wenlock couldn't stop laughing.

"Like the Magic Wand, hello!?" Lydia said, impatience dripping from her voice tapping her head. Lydia didn't get jokes, unless she got them.

"Hello," The Snow Queen asked, pondering that the phrase, not getting it was a figure of speech, that Lydia had just said.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "My spell book, that book, I need my book." Icelena pointed to the fridge behind her. Lydia walked over to the refrigerator, but then struggled to open it. "Oh, ah, the safe yes! The safe! Queen, help me!" somehow she couldn't open a freezer.

The Snow Queen stood up and approached Lydia at the fridge as the witch said. "I can never figure this thing out."

The Snow Queen pulled the latch and the freezer, opening it with a waterfall of fog, flowing onto the floor then deadpanned a. "Viola."

Lydia beamed with delight at the book before her, "My spell book! Come, Mal, Come!" she urged her daughter to stand next to her, the red-haired girl come over. The witch pulled an old tattered book from the freezer, bouncing the thing in her hands due to how cold it was and said. "There she is ... now it won't work here, but it will in ... In the outside world. Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

Dame Devin smiled as if remembering it fondly and said. "Like it was yesterday."

"Those were good times, and once again we will have good times ruling!" Philippe said leaning back in his chair with a smug smile on his face at the thought.

The red-headed witch turned back to her red-haired daughter. "And now you will be making your own memories. By doing exactly as I tell you." She explained firmly before slapping the book on Lyra's chest.

Lydia walked out onto her balcony with Lyra at her heels, both of them hearing the honk of a limo sent from Auradon, already downstairs waiting for them to come out and get in.

"Let's get this party started," Patrick said excitedly as he thought about getting the wand and ruling Paris.

"Now Patrick, remember what I told you?" Philippe asked his son, who turned around from gathering a few dufflebags.

"Yep, never let a girl tell me what to do!" Patrick said with a smirk, recalling what his father told him, but Philippe face-palmed.

"Not that one, the other one son!" Philippe told his son looking a his son, who was searching for the right one.

"Oh, never let your plains get foiled, cover all your bases and stay ahead of everyone else?" Patrick resisted cautiously hoping he got it right.

Then his father grinned big and said "That's my boy, remember that when you get the wand."

"Wendell, come!" Wenlock called for his son as the two of them began assembling his things to go to Auradon. "Remember son, find a girl that can never say no to you, okay?"

"Yep, and I will find a girl and bring her back!" Wendell told his father, who patted him on the back, happy that his son knew what to do!"

"Don't forget to do be perfect, and a makena good impression on them that the villains living on the Isle has "redeemed ourselves" and then we can rise up from the ashes to out former glory!" Dame Devin told her daughter, who nodded and gathered her things.

'Uh, seriously Mom, like I want to follow rules, yeah right, not gonna happen!' Olivia thought rolling her eyes at her Mother.

Lydia placed her hands on Lyra's shoulders as they looked out at the kingdom they planned to take over. From the Isle, it look so far away, but soon it was gonna as real as day.

"The fate of the free world rests on your shoulders." Lydia told her daughter, her voice then turning threatening as she added, "Don't blow it."

She left her daughter's side to go and walk down the stairs to meet the others, but Lydia stayed to stare out at Auradon a few moments longer.

(tune to What If I Shine, Courtney's version.)

I have to get that wand if its the last thing if do I want my Mother to be proud of me for one single time!  
And if I get the wand and bring it back, I will be a ruler with my Mom! I want her to say she's proud of me ...

Noticing her daughter wasn't with her Lydia called back, "Lyra!" and the teenage witch broke from her little song ballad then ran to catch up with her mother.

Philippe and Patrick were the last ones out, because Philippe gave his son a his lion mask incase he needed it and wanted to say one last thing before he left. "Recite our mantra."

"There's no Team in I." Patrick smirked fist bumping his father as he put the lion mask in the duffle bag.

"That's my boy, now don't forget to tell me how many kids Blondie and Louis had, okay?" Philippe asked his son who aimed and nodded a "yes".

Once the five teens were all packed they all loaded their bags into the trunk of the limo. Snowi sprinting towards it and into the car away from her mother who tried fluffing her hair again.

"Snowi!" The Snow Queen called to her blue-haired daughter, but she was already in the car and the Snow Queen muttered the word. "Ingrate,"

Wendell became fascinated with the gold hood ornament and snatching it while no one was looking, then the teens all piled into the limo getting ready to go.

As the limo began to drive away Philippe shouted, "Bring home the wand!"

"Bring home those magical pink shoes!" The Snow Queen added then whispered with a soft chuckle. "Then I can destroy them."

"Bring home a head-over-heels girl so I can do your marriage ceremony!" Wenlock continued smiling at the thought of his son having a rich girl.

"Get that Gardania crown!" Dame Devin shouted with a wicked laugh.

Patrick and Wendell spotted many bright and colorful types of candy and began fighting over who could grab what first, while Lyra just ate a lollipop that was big, red and swirled.

Snowi pulled out her makeup kit and checked her face, making sure everything was perfect, the beauty-obsessed OCD girl looked at Lyra, "You look a little washed out, let me help." She commented trying to apply blush to her face.

But the red-haired girl shooed her away looking annoyed then explained. "Ew, stop. I'm plotting."

"Well it isn't very attractive." She put her makeup back, making sure everything was in its right place and that nothing was out of order, which she checked three times, then grabbed a light blue rock candy stick.

"There is no way I'm going to school, I've avoided it for so long and this chance, we are not going to blow it!" Olivia said a matter-of-factly taking a piece oc black licorice and taking a bit.

"You couldn't have said it better Liv." Lyra told her friend, they had been friends long than any of them. They were like a Bonnie and Clyde of the Isle, best friends who didn't care what happened.

Patrick was about to say something to Snowi, when Wendell rapidly tapped his shoulder and said. "Dude, try this. It's salty like nuts but sweet like, I don't know what."

"Let me see," The older boy demanded, glaring when Wendell opened his mouth to reveal a gross mush of brown stuff. Patrick punched his shoulder before grabbing the sweet thing that wasn't eaten and gobbling it up in one bite, his sour expression lighting up at the amazing taste of the peanut butter cup. He looked back at his friend and they both grinned before eating more candy.

Lyra picked up a remote and started pushing random buttons to see what would happening when all of a sudden Snowi shouted, "Look!"

The five villous teens all looked out the window, to see the driver approaching the edge of a destroyed bridge that once connected to France, as if to drive them over the edge into the water.

"It's a trap!" Olivia shouted as the five teens then started screaming in terror in a huddled ball as they waited for doom, but when it never came they peeked open their eyes to see the limo driving across what appeared to be a pink bridge made of sparkly stuff.

"What in the wand of light was that?!" Wendell demanded, looking at his friends for the answer.

"It must be magic!" Snowi exclaimed, now giddy once again.

"Well, I was sure to think they wanted us killed, but them I'd come back and haunt them, so either way they didn't succeed." Olivia said with a wicked giggle at the thought of haunting people.

Lyra turned to the driver, "Hey," she said, getting the attention of the guy driving who then turned his head to the girl as she demanded. "Did this button just open the magic barrier?"

The driver groaned sounding slightly annoyed at Lyra, "No, this one opens the barrier," he stated holding up a gold remote with one big red button in the center. He pointed to the remote Lyra was holding with a smug expression, and said. "That one opens my garage. And this one..." he pushed a button and the divider between him and Lyra went up as she tried to smile politely.

"Okay, nasty. I like that guy." Lyra smirked. The others nodded in agreement at the drivers obnoxiousness.

"And to think all outsiders were goodie-goodies." Olivia smirked, knowing that if he was and, then there are others who are worse than them.

The drive to Arlendia Prep took not as long as expected, after seeing the front sign of the school 'Where Goodness Doesn't Get Any Better' making the teens wanted to gag. Soon they were about to be overrun with niceness, goodness, and overall boredom in Paris.

As the limo finally pulled up to the school the teens saw a marching band and much enthusiasm waiting for them,with many kids lined up holding signs and shouting 'welcomes'.

"Let's get this over with." Olivia groaned as he rolled his eyes as the door unlocked itself and the marching band began to play the schools anthem, or what it seamed to be.

A/N

Hey guys so I hoped you liked this chapter, it was fun to write, I have to say I was laughing at that limo scene when they thought they were going into the water. And I can assure you this chapter I kept with the storyline since it was a good one, I did add a few things but not that many. I hoped you liked the song, and yes I changed most of the line, but it keeps with the tune. I wouldn't even want to go to a Prep School with Prissy Pink Princess!

Quick question: Who is your favorite VK (villain kid) so far?

Song used: In Or Out Aladdin: The King of Thieves What If I Shine

Author out! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3: An Awkward Meeting

The sun was shining on the grounds of Arlendia Prep, as a bunch of the school's kids were crowded around waiting to see the new kids from the isle. Many just wanted to see what they looked like, others wanted to see what chaos they would pull and made bets on what they would do and wouldn't do. Then others were dragged their by their friends or parents to see them.

Prince Connor was a bit -no, a bit was an understatement, extremely - nervous. The limo containing the five children of the famous villains he had chosen just pulled up in the driveway about four feet in front of them. He arranged for a grand welcome but looking back on the idea he realized they probably would think it too much. But all he wanted to do is make them feel wanted and that they were happy to be here.

Duchess Amelia, the headmistress of the school stood between himself and his girlfriend Princess Octavia daughter if Princess Olivia as they waited for the new arrivals to exit the limo and meet their new classmates. He was somewhat excited to meet them. From interviews of the Isle of the Lost's resident files he read that these five basically ran things there ... and were very troubled.

Princess Jasmine Tailor and her cousin and best friend Princess Rosemary Lady, stood there and watched the limo pull up, which was standing right next to Connor's girls friend, which most everyone disliked. No one really liked Octavia, but what could they do about it? Nothing, so they mainly just tolerated her.

The Snow Queen's daughter, Snowi was a real beautification and OCD , Patrick son was the strongest among them, plus being the oldest boy, he's was like the big brother of them all, Wenlock's son, Wrndell seemed to be the most charming one, Olivia daughter of Dame Devin was really cruel and didn't care about anything and Lydia's daughter; Lyra, he remembered, was their leader of them plus having Olivia as her right hand girl.

A lot of kids were very upset with this proclamation, his sister, Lorraine didn't even want to come out, because she didn't want to see them. She dreaded them coming here to a "Villain Free Zone". Her three friends were with her as she ranted about everything that could go wrong with them being here.

"OMG Connor, why do you want me to go and welcome them! Their not welcomed in open arms!" Lorraine's voice echoed though the young prince's mind. He wanted his sister to be there, but she didn't want to. This make Connor a little up set, at least he had some supporting him, just not his family.

Connor knew that a lot of kids and parents looked down on his proclamation, but he didn't care, he just wanted to give these troubled teens a second chance at a normal life. But if others tried to do their best to get them sent back, like he knew they'd probably do. Only a few were understanding and okay with it, and had his back.

But as the limo door opened a boy who was wearing dark browns and yellow's tumbled out holding onto what looked like a blue scarf or towel, for dear life, as the other end was being tugged roughly by a muscled teenage boy in a dark blue clothes.

"Ah! Ow! Stop!" the shorter boy, Wendell cried as the taller one, Patrick, held him down with his boot trying to get the object and exclaimed. "You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?!"

"Because you want it!" Patrick yelled as if it was obvious that he wanted it really bad then added. "And everyone know I'm older so I get dibs first!"

A young girl with short shoulder length hair in Chinese buns with bangs, brown eyes, light gold eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and soft pink blush, she was wearing A royal blue sleeveless sweetheart neckline top with bottom ruffle, a royal blue knee high flared skirt with small gold ruffles and little gold flowers, gold 2 inch wedge heels with strap, a music charm bracelet on her right with a fingerless royal blue glove on her left hand, a royal blue choker necklace with a treble cleft charm with matching earrings had motioned for the marching band stopped playing and the energetic smiles dissipated into confused and nervous ones.

"Uh oh." The yellow and purple Asian girl mumbled under her breath looking at the two boys and them fighting over what every they had in their hands.

The other three girls stepped out of the car, one with red hair, one with blond, who rolled her eyes at the sight of the boys, and one with blue-hair, who was fixing her outfit making sure everything was perfect, them expecting the red-haired girl, who stopped her before she could do anything else, then she looked at the blonde girl, who put her hands on her hip and tapped her foot, and the blue-haired girl sighed and looked back at the boys.

"No!" The teenage wizard-in-training shouted again as the two boys were still fighting.

"Give it to me!"

"Let go!"

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can!"

"I'm older than you!"

"So, by two months! I'm more charming and I've got spunk, something you don't have!"

"Give me a break..."

"No way!"

"Just give it to me!"

"Never!"

Dame Devin's daughter glanced over and noticed the squabble and glared at them both, "Guys... Guys! We have an audience!" she snapped, the boys stopping immediately.

"Just, cleaning up after ourselves," Patrick said casually, helping the Wendell to his feet.

Duchess Amelia smiled, "Leave it like you found it." She stated in a sing-song voice. "And by that I mean just leave it." She added firmly, as they chucked everything back into the limo.

"Welcome to Arlendia Prep!" A chorus of students echoed as the headmistress turned around and looked at them, giving them the sign that it was turn to go, so most went back to the school.

Wendell irritated expression turned flirtatious as he sauntered towards a girl with Blonde shoulder length hair, in a high pony, with little red flowers around the hair tie, who was wearing A red silk blouse with a red studded collar and cuffs, a light pink ballerina skirt with red ballet flats, a red tiara that is a flower design, a red flower bracelet with matching earrings that's studs and a three red small beaded necklaces going from small, medium and large.

"Hello foxy, the name is Wendell son of Wenlock." He flashed a smug grin making Octavia let out a nervous laugh and looked at her boyfriend, tightening her arm about his arm.

Then he strolled over to a girl with light brown hair in a french braid with a flower crown who was wearing flower skirt, with her blouse and pearl heels smiled, who smiled at the young wizard. "Hello, dear princess, you look ravishing." Wendell said with a bow, making the young girl blush.

"Uh, thank you." Princess Rosemary Lady said blushing beat red.

Patrick hit the young boy in the arm and said. "Forgive him, I'm Patrick son of Philippe." With that the crowd of kids gasped.

"Wow, they're scared, nice." Olivia said then smiled in a wicked evil way, making some of the kids back up, as she gave Patrick a fist bump.

"Like your new classmates said: Welcome to Arlendia Prep," a perky voice cut through the tension then said with a little curtsy. "I'm Duchess Amelia; Headmistress here at this incredible Prep School."

"Incredible Prep School ..." Olivia mumbled cringing at the headmistress's happy words. For anything it wasn't incredible.

Lyra cocked her head at the headmistress, who was wearing a red jacked and pencil skirt with a ridiculous hat on her head and smirked and then said. "As in Miss Strict, the one who doesn't let princesses have fun?" She knew from a few people back on the Isle that she was stricter than a straight jacket.

"Nice one." Olivia said with a smirk fist bumping Lyra, who smiled wickedly.

Duchess Amelia frowned at the teenage witch's tone and said. "Watch your tone young lady, and I'm not that strict much any more, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let royalty get away with things. All girls and boys are to act a certain way, that's all. And if you don't follow the rules, there are consequences for your actions."

"Oh, my bad, I'm so sorry, I guess I misjudged you." Lyra fakely apologized with her best innocent and nonchalant smile and added. "I guess, all you want to do is help make the best royals," Duchess Amelia practically melted at the teenage witch's kind words, putting a hand over her heart.

"Thank you dear, I forgive you." The headmistress told the Lyra, who mentally rolled her eyes and thought: 'What a push-over' which was exactly what Olivia thought.

The duchess didn't seem to notice Lyra's expression on her face, "Well that was a long time ago, and I always say 'Don't focus on the past, or you'll miss the future!'." She said while she made mystical hand gestures which got confused glances and arched eyebrows from the VKs.

'Where does she get these crazy quotes? She's a nut case!' Olivia mentally thought rolled her eyes. 'Why can't we just steal the wand now.'

"It's good to finally meet you all," Connor decided to start introductions and he said, "I'm Connor,"

"Prince, Connor; Soon to be king!" Octavia interrupted, getting all giddy and smiley when she loved to brag about him -her boyfriend - being a prince soon-to-be king.

"Like we didn't already know that." Olivia said looking at the red clad princess up and down. It was hard to miss that she was a princess when she had a sparkly crown she was wearing.

The Snow Queen's daughter's eyes lit up at the magical word "prince" and stepped forward, she did a rather formal curtsy and smiled warmly and said. "You had me at prince, My mom's a queen, which, makes me a princess,"

Octavia's fake smile then clicked into place as she replied, "The Snow Queen ..." Then she looked at Olivia and added. "Or Dame Devin has no royal status here," she said sweetly as if informing a child that said something silly and naïve.

'Whoa she's got nerve, just wait till I teach that little prissy B...' She caught herself and replied the word she was going to use with '...Barbie tell me what I am and ain't.' Olivia thought as if Lyra could read her mind as turned to her and nodded in agreement.

Ben laughed nervously at the sudden tension, "This is Octavia," he introduced his girlfriend.

"Princess Octavia daughter of Princess Olivia, his Girlfriend, right Connor?" the young princess said as she clung to his arm as if proclaiming him hers, with a sweetly sickening smile.

"You kidding, who wouldn't thought!" Olivia said with sarcasm dripping for her voice with a sinister smirk and added sarcastically. "And your Mother and I have the same name."

The red-clad princess' face dropped from a smile to a grimace. "Oh, that right."

"I'm Rosemary Lady, Daughter of Queen Anneliese and King Julian, a long time friend on Connor's, its very nice to meet you guys." She said in a friendly way, making the VKs nod.

"And I'm Princess Jasmine Tailor, daughter of Queen Erika and King Dominick." girl with has dark wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her makeup; pale blue eye shadow, pale pink blush and peach lipstick. She has blue and pink highlights, who was wearing fake leather jacket, blue ripped jeans and converse splattered with paint and/or graphittied top with boots, said with a wave.

"Like wise." Lyra said a little to fast with a little bit if snippiness in her voice, which Rosemary or Jasmine wasn't fazed by it.

Olivia noticed Jasmine's hair. "Wicked hair." She slightly complemented just the streaks in her hair, even though Olivia though she could lose the pink, it still was pretty wicked neat, against the others. She didn't think that HKs would be a little rebellious and do streaks in their hair.

"Uh, thank you." Jasmine said with a shocked look on her face that a VK just complimented her hair.

Ignoring the aggressive and rather quite awkward scuffle between the VKs and HKs, Headmistress Amelia continued, "Connor, Octavia, Jasmine and Rosemary, are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut!" she said with another flourish of hand gestures again then continued. "But the library hours are from 8 to 11 and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews." She then concluded with a wave before departing and heading back to the school.

"Ugh, why curfews!" Olivia whispered to Lyra, who whispered back. "Just because she said it, doesn't mean we have to obey it."

Connor smiled then stepped towards the five villainous teens, he reached to shake Patrick's hand, "It's so, so good to finally me..." he was cut off when Patrick punched his shoulder. He was sure the boy meant to be playful but his fist kind of knocked the breath out of Ben. "Meet you all," he breathed.

"This is a momentous occasion," he shook Lyra's hand, his eyes meeting her bright green orbs and lingering on them, thinking they looked like glowing emeralds, like he had seen them before, but he shook his head and continued on he went to shake Olivia, but she kept her arms crossed and cheesily smiles and he said. "And one that I hope will go down in history,"

"Oh, I'm sure its gonna go down in history alright." Olivia scoffed knowing that they were gonna go down in history for stealing the wand and taking over the kingdom.

As Olivia finished her sentence, he shook Evie's hand and said, "As our two peoples begin to heal."

"Or the day you show five peoples where the bathrooms are," Lyra added with clear sarcasm as she bounced on her heels smashing her lips together, as Olivia snickered at her comment.

Connor sighed but chuckled and said, "A little over the top?"

"A little more than a little bit," the teenage witch replied with a no expression on her face.

"More like ALOT." Olivia added as she slightly shoulder bumped Lyra's arm as the two smiled innocently.

"Well so much for my first impression." Connor said with a slight chuckle. The prince and teenage witch shared a smile.

Octavia's gaze darted back and forth between the two and jealousy sprouting immediately. Even though it was ever so innocent, she didn't like the ora of things between them.

"Hey!" Octavia sounded friendly but had annoyance and jealousy sparkling in her eyes, "You're Lydia's daughter, aren't you?" she asked rudely then continued. "Yeah, you know, Alexa, Ian, Liana and Jeremy, and Melody's kids, and maybe parents do not blame your mom for trying to take over the diamond castle and do whatever it took to get it."

Lyra made a face that said 'is this girl for real?'. Lyra was trying to figure out what her game, but since she didn't even want to dare, but she just wasn't going to let it go.

"And that has anything to do with me, how?" Lyra asked, hoping that the awkwardness to end. "Do I look like I care about what people think of me? Nope not at all, and you can't blame my Mom for wanting to go solo can you?" Lyra replied, her voice and smile dripping with lots of bitter sarcasm.

Octavia tried to recover with another fake grin and a nonchalant wave of her hand and said. "Water under the bridge,"

"Totes!" Added Lyra before the two of them awkwardly fakes laughed with a dramatic sigh.

"And you must be Dame Devin's kid?" Octavia said looking at the blond girl, wondering who she was Dame Devin's kid, because she had blond hair.

"Its on my unknown father's side." Olivia stated reading Octavia's face, who looked shocked at the girls comment.

"How did you ..." Octavia gasped a loss for words at what the young dame said.

"It was written all over you face." Olivia shrugged uncrossing her arms and putting them in her pocket.

"Oh, uh, well, I'm sure ... Delancey would be thrilled ... to have you ... as a sister ... which makes you an aunt?" Octavia said cautiously looking at the young dame's reaction, which was nothing.

Connor and Rosemary could sense that everyone wanted the tension to leave so they decided to break the ice and change the subject. "Okay! So how about that tour?" he clapped his hands together.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Rosemary added with a smile, as the two started walking towards campus with Octavia clinging to his arm and the villain-kids following them.

"Arlendia Prep, originally built over 300 years ago, kinda like a safe house and converted into a high school by my father when he became king because he didn't like most the boarding schools." Ben explained as the VKs rolled there eyes as he continued. "If you were wondering, which alot of newbies wonder, after this school, you go to Princess Charm school if your a girl and Prince Charming Academy if your a boy."

Snowi was about to say that she might get to go, but was cut of by the blond teenage dame. "Oh yes, the dreaded Charm School, I haven't heard, but how's it going with the ... lottery winners?" Olivia asked, curious about it, not that she cared, she just wanted to hear, and take the information back to her Mother so when they ruled they could take over the Charm School.

"They now take three lottery winners, it gives more girls a chance to be a Lady Royals or Lady-in-waiting's." Rosemary told them over his shoulder.

As they strode into the school, Lyra had had enough of the formalities and decided to get strait to the point of why they were here. "So, you guys have a lot of magic here in The Outside World. Like... wands, and things like that?" she asked, trying not to sound too impatient.

The four royals just smiled. Again. Which was making the VKs a little sick about all the kindness and smiles and everything! They just couldn't wait to steal the wand and rule over them.

"Yeah, it exists, or course. But it's pretty much retired." He explained, "most of us here are just, ordinary mortals."

"Who just, happen to be kings and queens?" Olivia added with a smirk.  
Connor looked like he was about to reply, but of course the princess of snobs had to interrupted.

"That's true!" Octavia squeaked in delight to brang, again. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She said as if the very words were a shiny gold trophy that VKs didn't have.

Wendell pointed a thumb at Snowi, "So does Snowi's and ..." Octavia gave her a look, which made the young wizard shrug and added. "Olivia's."

"But, oh, she and I has no "Royal status" here." Olivia added put finger quotes around royal with a smirk as Octavia tried to think of a reply.

Octavia attempted to wrap Connor's arm around her shoulders but he easily wiggled away. He then spotted a boy on the stairs to his left with glasses and rather tall and lanky appearance.

"Prince Camden!" he called, "Camden, come on down." The boy looked up from his textbook and smiled at Connor before noticing the new arrivals and rushing down the stairs to meet them.

Rosemary gestured to the boy, "This is Camden, he's going to help you with your class schedules and show you guys to your dorms with Rose and Jaz." The young prince explained as the nerdy looking prince scampered to his side with a bright smile.

Ben looked at the VKs and said, "I'll see you later okay?" he then turned to the other V.K.'s, "If there's anything you need feel free to..."

"Ask Camden or Rosemary Or Jasmine." Octavia very nearly snapped with that fake smile.

The red-haired and blond girl just laughed sarcastically again, Octavia joining in as the three had a secret glare battle until the laugh died into a long sigh again. The awkward silence probably would have went on for the rest of the day if the Octavia didn't pull her boyfriend away and leaving Rosemary and Camden with the VKs.

Camden just smiled again before talking, "Hi guys, I'm Princess Courtney's son. As in Ashlynn, Blair, Courtney, Delia, Edeline, Fallon, Genevieve ... and ..." Camden didn't finish the rest of his sentence before Snowi flashed him her charming grin and gave a flirtatious wave and gulped nervously. "Hiya,"

"Here we go," Olivia rolled her eyes as Lyra smirked next to her. Snowi and her flirtatious style of luring boy in, who just break her heart.

"Snowi, Snow Queen's daughter." The blue-haired girl said, her voice soft and smooth like finest silk. Camden just stared open mouthed at her beauty before noticing the others were still there. He cleared his throat and continued reading off his clipboard.

"Okay, so about your classes, I put in the requirements already." Lyra snuck up behind him quietly to see the clipboard herself. "History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety rules for the internet ..." he paused as he noticed Lyra there, but ignored her and finished, "Remedial Goodness 101."

"Let me guess," Olivia said as she unwrapped a piece of candy she pulled from her pocket and ate it, "New class?" Camden simply nodded.

"Yes it is, but I'm sure you five will like it!" Rosemary told the VKs in a friendly sweet way.

"Like it, oh no, let me tell ya something sister," Olivia started to tell the young princess in a condescending way as she continued using air-quotes. "I don't do "goodness"."

"I understand, I'm sure you'll find a way to work it out." Rosemary said catching on to what Olivia was saying.

Jasmine handed them the class papers and said. "And also there are other classes you guys can sign up for so you don't have so much time on your hands."

"I'm sure you heard of the phrase 'Idol hands are the work of Devils' right?" Camden stated as the VKs gave him a look of they could care less about what he just told them.

"I'm sure we won't have that much time." Patrick told him snatching a sucker out of Wendell's hand and licking it.

"Dude! Not cool!" Wendell told Patrick, who just smirked.

"Get a grip Wendell, he's being mean, typical, get over it." Olivia told the young wizard, who blew it off as it were nothing.

Lyra gestured to her friends and said to them. "Come on guys, let's go find our dorms."

The five teens followed the teenage witch as she walked up the left staircase. Rosemary then noticed something off and stopped them, "Guys!" She called, getting their attention "Your dorms are that way," she pointed up the right staircase.

The VK's simultaneously rolled their eyes before walking down the left staircase towards the right one.

Camden watched them go while he tried to remember his twelve aunts in the right order on his fingers, "Ashlynn, Blair, Courtney, Delia, Edeline, Fallon, Genevieve ... and."

"Hadley, Isla, Janessa, Kathleen and Lacey." Olivia said as she popped up behind the young prince, making Rosemary laugh, before the young dame left to catch up with the others.

"Well, how is it I can remember all of Seraphina and Wolfie's kittens, but you can remember your own Aunts?" Rosemary asked the royal blue clad boy.

"Doesn't come natural?" He suggested with a quizzical look on his face.

"I see, well, take time, study them, like math." Jasmine said with a little giggle at Camden as he nodded his head.

"Hey guy!" Lorraine's voice echoed though the halls as Rosemary, Jasmine and Camden looked at the princess coming toward them.

"Hi Lorraine." Rosemary said giving a curtsy with a reply curtsy from Lorraine.

"Hi, Lorraine." Camden said shuffling though all his papers in his arms.

"Hey Lorraine." Jasmine said with a smile and wave at the young princess.

"So ... are THEY gone?" Lorraine asked emphasizing on the world "they".

Rosemary nodded, disliking the young princess' attitude to the new kids, but she really couldn't do anything about, so she replied. "Yes, they went to there rooms."

"Oh, ... THEIR rooms." Lorraine sighed with mixed emotions. "Do you know where? Is one of THEM going to be with a HK?"

"No, all I know is that their in a room with a plack that has their name on it and all three girls are sharing a room." Rosemary confirmed.

"Their room is on the left aide of Rosemary and mine." Jasmine stated with a smile, then added. "Izzia and Leah are on the opposite side of them."

Lorraine sighed in relief that they VKs weren't going to be with HKs. "That makes me feel a whole lot better." Lorraine said crossing her arms.

"You know, they don't seem that bad, they seem like regular kids." Rosemary told the princess, who rolled her eyes.

"We do need to get to know them though." Jasmine added with a smile. "Before we say what the are and aren't.

"Just make sure to keep them far away for me." Lorraine said twirling her ring around on her finger.

The royal blue clad boy smiled. "That Snowi girl was nice," he said with a little bit of a in love smile then added. "For a VK." Camden said making Lorraine roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Just because they appear nice, don't mean they are." Jasmine said even though she seamed she could be genuinely nice she still had some doubts about them.

"And to think that we, out of all people have to help them feel at home!" Lorraine exclaimed unhappily and face-palmed then groaned. "Why did Connor have to do this to us!"

"Lorraine! Come on!" One of Lorraine's best friends called her as she looked at the three royals before her and told them goodbye as she departed ways.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Hey y'all! Here's another glorious Chappie! I don't have much to say ... No new news other than DESCENDANTS 2 IS HAPPENING! AND OMA THEY HAVE THE NEW VKS CHARACTERS OUT! I'm happy with the new VKs, its like *screams of happiness* AWESOME! *goes back normal* and I can't wait for Barbie Starlight Adventure, just because I'm hoping it'll be like Disney's Treasure Planet and/or Star Wars and/or Battle Star Galactia ... why do they have to torture us like this! Why!

I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review, comment, vote, favorite, follow, add or what ever it is y'all do, I really, really, want to hear what you think! May the force be with you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4: The Room

As the girls walked down the hall to their dorm they wondered what it looked like. Olivia opened the door to the girls' dorm as lots of light almost blinded them and the girls couldn't help but gawk at all the pink wallpaper, frills and lace, bed spreads, carpet, everything was different hues of PINK and all the curtains were open, Snowi was grinning while Lyra and Olivia looked disgusted.

"Wow." Snowi gaped in utter delight - almost squealing - at the ora of a princess' room. "This place is so amaze…"

"Gross." Lyra cut her off, a look of pure disgust on her face, not noticing Snowi's look of girly wonder.

Olivia was squinting and continuously blinking trying to see if she was dreaming this horrid room and gasped. "OMG (oh my goodness) this room! Its horrid!"

"I know right." Snowi said before both girls could notice. "Amazingly gross." She mental screamed of excitement at the room.

Olivia blinked again and said dramatically. "It … hurts my eyes! I think I might go blind!"

"We are gonna need some serious sunscreen." The teenage witch-in-training replied before snapping her fingers and pointing to the curtains, "Lets close those curtains."

The girls close the curtains giving the bright room a little bit of darkness like they were use to, and not all the bright lights. It made the pink darker ... at least if they didn't turn on a light or open the curtains, then maybe - just maybe - they could tolerate it.

"Much better, now I can see." Olivia sarcastically as she looking around a bit more. "Hey, Lyra, do you have a spell in your Mom's book about changing the color of thing?"

Lyra looked at her friend and smirked and said. "Good idea Liv," she she pulled out her book from her jacket and flipped though the pages and fount it. "Change this room to something we like, before we hit the road on a bike." She changed as she took her flute and played the tune. Dark green-ish yellow music notes came from her flute and crept around the room changing the room to darker colors.

Olivia looked at her dark green and black bed that was suit to her liking. Snowi's bed was different kinds of blues and whites just the way she like it and Lyra's was crimsons and blacks, and the beds were a bit gothic like, which was all fitted fo there liking.

"Now this is more like it." Olivia commented as she jumped on her bed and laid down in the bed. It was just like the bed she dreamed of! Yes, she loved her bed, but this was the bed she had always dreamed of.

"Yeah!" Snowi beamed with happiness at her bed, she sighed dreamily and started to unpack excitedly.

"I just used magic for the first time ever!" Lyra said excitedly flipping through her book and looking at all the spells she could do, they ranged for innocent to cruel, she sat on her bed. It was all very fascinating, for a girl who have never seen or used magic before.

"I wonder when I will get to use my magic?" Snowi asked herself crossing her arms while leaning up against the gothic style head board, looking at the ring on her hands.

"I must unpack my whip and put it where people can see it." Olivia said getting off her bed and walked over to her suitcase and opening it. She pulled out a black shiny whip and walked over to her bed and coiled it up and hung it off the stake with a round ball on it, in the middle of her footboard.

"Hey what shall we do!" The blue-haired princess asked looking at the the young dame and witch.

"I would like to hang our here and keep as far as the HKs as we can." Olivia said as she looked at Snowi. "Girl, why you unpacking?"

"Because won't we be staying here for a while?" Snowi asked with a quizzical look on her face looking at the young dame.

"Hello, tonight we are going to get that wand so we will not have to be in this ... ghastly impertinent school any longer than we have to!" The Threatener (as she calls herself) explained pausing and trying to get the word out without hurling at the though of being in the same room with Princesses.

Lyra nodded with a sly smile. "Couldn't agree more, and I will get to see the Diamond Castle!" She said excitedly with a wicked grin.

"Lyra." said a tiny pip-squeak voice came from under the bed. The teenage witch's head snapped up from her book and then she looked under her bed and saw her pet dragon.

"Oh Sly, hey!" Lyra said in a sarcastic way grabbing the little red dragon. She set her on her bed and looked into its blood red little beady eyes that stared into her green eyes.

"Oh Icy!" Snowi called as a fluffy white owl popped out of the front of one of Snowi's suit cases. And gave a "Woo" and nuzzled the blue-haired girl cooed in a baby voice. "Hey my baby!"

"Ugh, why must you talk baby talk to that ... that white ... thing!" Olivia groaned mentally thinking of the ways of killing it from quick to horridly cruel.

"Just because you can never have a pet because you'll murder it, doesn't mean I can't!" Snowi countered as her little snowy owl hid behind on of the villainous princess' bed.

"Point taken, at least Lyra's breathes fire and isn't cute and fluffy." Olivia mockingly said cringing at the thought of fluffy things.

"Actually all I can breath is a cloud of smoke and a little orange hot coal." Sly admitted in his soft little kid-ish voice since he was only a baby dragon.

Lyra rolled her eyes at her pet dragon and asked snippy. "Have you been practicing like Mom said? So you can be like Slyder?"

"Yeah, everyday!" Sly said, knowing how much he wanted to be a big scary dragon like a lot of others. Lyra rolled her eyes at the baby dragon before her.

On the other hand, the blond girl did care to much for the conversation, so she decided to change it. "Hey, so do we know where the wand is exactly?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrows.

Lyra looked at her friend and shrugged. "I dunno, but we will when we talk to the boys about stealing the wand!" She stated in a sing-song way. "So we are ALL on the same page about stealing it."

"I'm for it all the way," Olivia grinned happily, thinking of ruling beside her Mom.

"Yeah, I can't wait to find a cute prince!" Snowi said, with a dreamy sigh and smile on her face.

Olivia crinkled her nose."Who needs boys, there soooo over rated!" She plainly said with a slight shake of her head. She did have a boyfriend, but that's a mother whole story, which we will save for a rainy day.

"Yeah, they take up too much time, and love is for saps, its weak, love is soooo gross!" Lyra added with a grimace. She was NEVER shown love and she didn't know what it was like, but all her Mom said, love for people is wrong and love for objects is right.

Snowi frowned and softly sighed, she was shown love, in a different way than the others, but not a normal type of love. Her love was for cleaning and making sure everything was perfect, which the room was spotless, which she loved. Then, her finding a prince to marry, so she could be a queen, and wear a crown, and have all the maids she wanted to clean the way she wanted.

"I don't know Lyra, Olivia, love is super easy for me." Snowi said hugging her pillow closer.

Lyra looked at the blue-haired girl. "That's because your Mom ... loved you, because she just was that type of person." She said in a condescending snippy way.

"My Mom's love was for making me a perfect queen-to-be, ugh, I don't wanna wear a dress and crown!" Olivia stated, running her hands through her blonde hair then falling back on her pillow.

The teenage witch-in-training sighed. "My Mom's way of ruling is completely different than Liv's and yours." Lyra said, pointing to both girls. "And her love if for being number one and ruling the Diamond Castle."

There was a little bit of quietness in the room at that moment. All of the five friends were from different backgrounds and were raised completely different. But somehow they managed to come together and become friends, which on the isle, you didn't have friends, you had enemies or minions. Now, how they met, is a whole 'nother story.

There was a knock on the door, that broke the silence, but also made the three girls jump. Lyra reluctantly got up and opened it, reviling the purple and yellow clad Asian girl and a girl with pale skin with a bit of tan, platinum blonde hair with golden highlights in a messy bun, ocean green eyes. She has some contouring stuff to her face and has very vibrant magenta lipstick shimmered with glitter. Her eye shadow is orangish brown but has some dark grey and black in a smokey eye shadow. She had black eyeliner in panda smudge style her outfit was a white long sleeved shirts with beige shorts, dark brown ankle boots with silver zippers.

"Hi, I'm Princess Izzia." The yellow and purple clad girl introduced with a wave, Lyra seemed unfazed by her peppiness.

"Oh, the one with the band?" Lyra groaned not caring about if the girl answered, which all she did was nod.

"Hi, I'm Leah." The blond with golden highlights said with a wave, as she looked at the blond-haired girl, who was struggling to look over Lyra's shoulder.

"Hi, and ba-bai!" Lyra said closing the door, but Izzia put her foot in the door, stopping it from closing. "Excuse me?" She was not happy with what the girl just did, she had no right to stick her foot in the door to stop her from closing the door.

The Asian girl looked at Lyra, who face said 'What do you think your doing?' "Aren't you gonna invite us in?" Izzia asked looking at Leah, then at the red-haired witch before her.

Lyra looked the girl up and down and sighed. "And now why would I do that?" She said plainly crossing her arms, giving the girls a look of 'Can't you read my face and leave.'.

"Because its the polite thing to do." Izzia simply stated with a smile, as Lyra reluctantly opened the door.

"Come right in." Lyra groaned with sarcasm dripping from her voice as the two girls came in. She wanted to be far away from the HKs, she didn't want to see them until she was ruling with her Mom.

Izzia and Leah looked around the room, it was quite different from the other rooms. It was much darker and sadder then they would have expected it to be. The curtains were all closed and it was a little darker, mainly because of the dark gray curtains, keeping the light out.

"Did Headmistress Amelia do this to your room?" Leah asked glancing at a open book with a flute on Lyra's bed, and on Olivia's had a coiled up whip.

Olivia scoffed with smirk as she rolled over her belly. "Do you really think that the people here would care enough about what we like and don't?" She asked running her hands around the air.

"I don't know, I mean I've never met a villain, other than hearing stories about them." Leah said with a shrug continuing to look around the room.

Izzia looked at the three girls. "Then how did it happen?" She asked looking at Lyra who quickly closed her spell book on her bed and pushed it up to her pillow.

Lyra walked right past her. "Its more of a," She paused for a moment as she leaned up against Liv's bed and crossed her arms. "Secret."

Snowi kept quite, she didn't want to say anything, she just continued to pet her owl. She was so very different from her friends. Her Mom was more motherly than Lydia, but a little softer then Dame Devin, but still had a bad case of OCD.

"Is that a snowy owl?" Leah asked walking over to the ice blue-haired girl's blue hue bed. Snowi looked up at the girl before her bed.

"Yeah, her name is Icy." Snowi explained to the blond with golden highlights, holding the little bird on her finger so Leah could pet it. "You can pet her if you want, she doesn't bite ... I mean peak." Snowi smiled as the little owl gave a happy "whoo" and flapped her little white wings. "She's my pet."

Leah looked up at Snowi, then put her to the owl. At first she dodged her head at the strange girl's hand, but them she realized she wasn't going to get hurt, so she let Leah pet her.

"Oh, she's so soft and cute." Leah cooed to the owl, as it began to softly "whoo" and bobbed her head.

Snowi let out a soft giggle. "She is, do they have any other animals here?" Snowi asked looking at the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, lots, my pets, my Mom's family - animal family - and they all get along!" Leah explained with a smile.

"Like, Polar bears? And uh, cats? Dogs?" Lyra asked, knowing how much she hated dogs.

Leah giggled at the tickle of the owl's little wing on her hands then said. "Yeah, lots of animals of all kinds, most are pets."

"Ah, I see, and what's the chance, of us running into them?" Olivia asked out of pure curiosity.

"Highly likely." Izzia said, leaning her hands against the table then jumping up in it.

"What about ..." Lyra said, pausing, making the two HKs look at her as she continued. "Dragons here?" Lyra wondered if there were any dragons in the outside world.

The dark haired girl shrugged. "Some places have them, there's Penelope and her father, Hugo, but that's in King Stephan and Queen Rapunzel's kingdom." Izzia explained to the red-haired teenage witch. "I don't know about any other."

"Oh, I see, well, most of them are on the Isle." Lyra started, emphasized on the world "isle". She was making a point, there were alot of people and animals that were put there, that really didn't.

"Really, huh, didn't know that." Leah said absence mindedly, giving a slight giggle when the little white owl nuzzled her.

"Yeah, they are big and scary." Olivia said, sounding more scary, just because she liked scaring people. And they were, they were most the time angry at people, only certain people they liked, mainly Lydia.

"Oh." Izzia sighed. That sounded a lot like the dragons in the stories she read, and stories that people told.

And again, the awkward silence had came around again. Here, five girls, five different back grounds, two if them were friends and the other three were, and it was awkward to say the least. They wanted to say something , but what? The HKs didn't know if had anything in common with the VKs and vice versa, which the answer was probably not.

Izzia, being the leader of the band, desired to pop the bubble. "So, have you seen the extra curricular activities yet?" She asked the blond, red and blue-haired girl, who in return shook their heads "No". "Oh, I see, you should, Connor tried his best to find things that would seem of interest to you." She explained to the VKs who all but Snowi zoned out.

"Yeah, yeah, that's good to know." Lyra said absent mindedly messing with her bracelet on her wrist, while hitting her lip.

"Who exactly is Connor, other than being the soon-to-be King and son of Corrine and Louis?" Olivia asked flipping out and retracting her pocket knife in her hand.

"He's a good kindhearted person, always doing what right, finding the silver lining and helping those who need help." Leah said simply. There was way more about him, but you would have to get to know him to find out the rest.

"Oh and sorry about Octavia," Izzia told them, know how rude and obnoxious the blond princess was to them.

"Its okay," Olivia said with a fake smile, even though she wanted fo hurt that girl really bad. "Not everyone can be excited for us to come, can they?" She really didn't like Octavia even from first sight.

"She's like that all the time, she's not a warm and fuzzy person, she's more of a ... you know."

"I don't have no clue what she could be." Olivia smirked in a sarcastic way, by still ever so fake politely.

"I see, well, she can stay clear of us if Octavia's gonna be that way!" Lyra said bluntly with a scoff at the girls name. Her and Lyra didn't get off to a great start, at all!

Snowi looked at the purple and yellow clad girl. "The red clad girl that was hanging onto Connor?" She asked, and was given a nod.

"Yep, his girlfriend, I don't see how they got together or even why are they together, they clash all the time." Leah tells them, looking at the VKs.

Lyra thought about it for a moment. 'Okay, hey, I've got an idea, we can use that to my advantage when I need to.' The red-headed witch though, smiling to herself.

Olivia was thinking about it to. 'Hmm, should I teach her a lesson I she tries and messes with me? I mean, we wont see her after tonight, well, we will see her when we confront them all and take over!' The blond girl though, smiling inwardly.

Leah looked at the three girls. "Anyway, enough about them, what about you guys? Do you miss your parents?" Leah asked wondering what they thought about being away from there ... home.

Lyra wrinkled her nose and scoffed. "Yeah right ... I mean, yeah I do miss ... er Mom, yeah I miss her so much, eh." Lyra caught herself as her face grew a little bit red. She really didn't want them to know that she hated her Mom, but also wanted to be just like her and have her approval.

Olivia looked at Lyra. "Sure, I miss her," Olivia paused for a moment, she didn't miss all the grooming to be a perfect Queen or all the books she had to read. "Its sure weird not having her hear, that's for sure."

"I miss my Mom, I miss her giving me tips when I need them, er, helping me with ..." Snowi trailed off, not knowing what to say. She didn't really - like all VKs - didn't have the best poster perfect parents at all. "And her ... you know what mothers do!"

Leah looked at the three girls. They obviously were having a little hard time talking about their parents, which was a bit strange, and the other thing strange was, where what their fathers? But she didn't want to ask.

"What did you think about when you found out you were coming here? What's your plan for this school year?" Izzia asked the blond, red and blue-haired girls, who in reply having each other looks of 'Don't say a word, lie and make up something!'

"Well, I didn't want to go, because I thought I would have to deal with prissy pink princesses, which obviously there aren't to many of them." Lyra sighed with no gumption at all. She could really careless what she told them.

Olivia was debating whether she should say she didn't want to go because she didn't want to go to school or just make up something. "Eh I didn't care either which way whether I came or not." The blond said absent mindedly with a huff.

Snowi was about to say she really wanted to go, but the looks Lyra and Olivia were giving her, she just said. "Eh, I could careless too." Was all she said as she got up off her bed and walked over to the wall and leaned up against it.

Both princesses found it odd by the looks that were given, the repeating the same things, and the non existent tone they used. But Izzia thought it was just because of them being in a different school and away from home. On the other hand, Leah though something was going on, something they were keeping to themselves, something that they were here to do. She vowed to keep a close eye on them, but still she would be courteous and polite to them.

The black haired girl them smile. "I'm sure you'll change your minds!" She said in a peppy voice, posing with her two hands up with her left leg out.

Lyra gave the girl a roll of her eyes. "Uh huh, sure." She said setting her flute on her nightstand.

"Well, I guess we should go, I think they might wanna rest from their trip, so it was very nice to meet you!" Leah said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you, I think we need to get some shut eye for ton-tomorrow!" Snowi said, catching herself with a sheepish smile.

"Okay, have a good rest!" Leah ushering the purple and yellow clad girl out of the room, as the three VKs laid down on their beds.

"Okay, uh, bye!" Izzia said as Leah closed the door. "What's was that ..."

She was cut off by Leah shushing her as she opened the door to her and Izzia room. They went in and as soon as the door was closed, Leah looked at her roommate.

"What is up with the looks, Leah!" Izzia asked, sitting on her bed, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands.

Leah cocked her head at the girl. "Look, they are - seam - very nice, but they are hiding something." Leah explained sitting in her bed.

"I noticed how they were always giving each other looks and would repeat what the other girls said." Izzia sighed falling back on her bed. "It could also be their nervous about others, since being here is so different then back at their homes."

"True, and we don't know how they live, so it would be very plausible for them not to tell us everything about themselves, since we did only just meet them." Leah added with a nod from her roommate.

Izzia crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, I still wanna know how they did what they did to the room."

"Yeah, me too, I mean, it is very - unique - I actually like it, not all the dark colors, but just the different look from the boring pinks." Leah said, looking about their pink and blue rooms.

"I will ask Headmistress Amelia if we can do something about our room, like they did with theirs." Izzia said, picking up her white Pekingese named Classic.

Leah nodded. She honestly would like her side of the room to be more outdoorsy, like browns and natural colors, something that brought the outside inside. And Izzia wanted her side of her room to be filled with old records on her walls with her music instruments on her walls too. Like most the students there, they would want their room to be something like back home, so they don't feel so homesick.

"Well, tomorrow is Olivia, Lyra and Snowi, Wendell and Patrick's first day at out school, I wonder how it will go?" Leah said, then thought about it. They could be very smart and get good grades, but then they could also be very troublesome and will be getting detention all the time.

"I don't see what Lorraine has against then, they seam ... nice." Izzia said with a smile grabbing her music book and looking thought it.

"She's a spoiled little princess how what's her way all the time." Leah sighed, rolling her eyes unknowingly at the name of the young princess.

"She is, she is being so mena to them, and nor to their face at all! I would hate to see how she will act face to face with them." Izzia stated, with a small nod.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Hey ya'll, so, I've been thinking, and it would be kinda cool, if I out this AU in the Descendents universe, per say, so some of the same things in the movie, could be also in this one, and maybe I will do a crossover with this one and descendants, eh, who knows, I do hope you liked this chapter, you probably know what the next chapter is about, I'll give you hint, it had to do with a wand :] but also in still working out how it could be in the same universe, since Auradon could be its own huge Island off the coast of France, maybe, I dunno, I've still got lots to think about.

Anyway, I'm loving your guys reviews, so, I will now start answering questions! So if you have any, just tell me and I will answer then down here in the next chapter! Yay! And don't worry, in the next chapter, I will give each VK there own part, with song maybe? Lyra will still have Evil Like Me, but I'm still working on the other songs :) if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5: Museum Break In

Hours later, after talk the girls and with their neighbors and some napping, the girls headed over to the boys dorm room across the school. As soon as they walked through the door, they liked the boys room, but enjoyed their room way better, when though Wendell and Patrick had a the bigger room, the girls room was fitted to more their style.

Patrick was excitedly playing a video game on the flat screen TV, while Wendell emptied his pockets of various stolen objects onto his bed.

"Wendell, what're you doing?" Lyra asked as she examined the many objects. "You know your father's not here, right?"

Wendell rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know that but It's called stealing." He replied as Snowi stood next to him looking at all the things on his bed. "Well, Lyra, it's like buying whatever I want, except it's free."

"Okay, so you could do that," Lyra started as she examined the necklace in her hand, "Or, you could leave all of this here, and pick it up when we take over the world." She said as if it was obvious.

"You sound just like your Mom." Olivia remarked as she snatched a bag of potato chips and started to munch on them. "These taste like heaven, so salty and crunchy, not soft and mushy like the ones back on the isle."

"Thank you." Lyra said with a smile, believing the words to be a compliment by her best friend.

"You do it your way, and I'll do it mine." He said as he took out his wallet and placed some money he had taken and put it in the wallet.

"Die suckers!" Patrick shouted happily, breaking Lyra from her suspicions as she rolled her eyes. "Wendell, come check this thing out! It's awesome!"

Wendell took the controllers from Patrick, dodging the virtual punches and quickly turning the table to throw punches at bad guys as he laughed happily.

"Guys!" Olivia snapped, getting the other three's attention, for Lyra, who in return put her hand son her hips, while tapping her foot rapidly.

"Do I have to remind you why we're here?" The red-headed teenage witch asked, her voice dangerously irritated.

"Zinnia/Malucia's, blah, blah, blah," Patrick shrugged as he threw another virtual punch, "Wand/Scepter, blah, blah, blah…" this earned a chuckle from Wendell except for the three girls, who was very annoyed now.

They two boys, apparently did not understand that if they all didn't take this seriously then they would have to go back to the Isle of the Lost and face the disappointment and angry wrath of their parents? Which the three girls didn't want to do, because of what their Mother's would do to them.

"This is our one chance, to prove ourselves to our parents!" Lyra shouted, making her friends fall silent and look at her.

"To prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel." Olivia added, with a friendly punch on Lyra's arm, who in return smiled and punched back.

The others all nodded and said. "Yeah?" As a question. Lyra and Olivia's faces became a little upset with what they just said.

"Yeah." They all repeated with fake happiness, not wanting to anger Olivia - who when mad was very scary - and Lyra, being the only daughter of the Most Power Witch of Dark Magic was big shadow to live in.

"Snowi, Mirror me." She said, breaking the tension that had formed. The blue-haired girl looked for her magic mirror from her purse and sat in the chair nearby, the others gathered around her as she called on its magic.

"Mirror, mirror, on the… in my hand," she corrected herself before continuing, "Where does Malucia's wand… stand?" the glass started to ripple, like the ripples in a pool before showing the image of a glowing purple magic wand.

"There it is." Lyra said in awe, looking at all the bright light it wa putting off.

"But, where is it?" Olivia asked, not knowing how to find it, plus they didn't even know exactly where it is.

"Magic Mirror, not so close," Snowi whispered politely. The image changed from the wand to an image of the entire earth, not exactly helpful. "Closer," the image zoomed in, but not very much. "Closer… closer!"

"Can I go back to my game now? I'm on level three!" Patrick urged, getting bored by the slow attempt to locate the wand.

Wendell suddenly shouted, "Stop!" spotting the location of the Magic Wand.

"It's in a museum." Lyra said, spotting the sign that read: The Museum of Cultural Histories.

"Is it near here?" Olivia asked looking at the wand in the mirror. She started wide eyed at it, knowing that was her only way of proving to her Mom, she was her perfect daughter.

Wendell pulled out the laptop he stole and typed in a few things before he foudn what he was looking for. "2.3 miles from here, to be exact." He explained, showing them the map from the school to the museum.

Lyra nodded, "Let's move." And with that command the red-haired witch peeked her head out the door to see if the coast was clear, seeing that it was she turned back to the gang. "Come on." The others followed their leader into the hallway. Except for Wendell who was still absorbed in his game, not wanting to leave it there, paused, almost to the next level.

Noticing they were missing a member of their group, Olivia called, "Wendell!" In a sing-song voice.

"Coming!" he called back as he grabbed his jacket and ran to catch up with them.

The five teens successfully made it out of the school and were currently sneaking through the streets, looking for the museum. Then they spotted it and started to look around. Now all they had to do was get in and get the wand.

"Check your mirror." Olivia instructed, not seeing the front door with the naked eye.

Snowi suddenly panicked, "Why? Is my mascara smudged?" she asked, checking the mirror to see if her makeup was okay. She sighed in relief that everything was perfect still.

Olivia just rolled her eyes, "Yeah. And while you're at it, see if you can find us the wand." She said, clearly annoyed and wanting to steal the thing already.

Snowi nodded in understanding, "Oh, right," she checked the mirror, "This way." She pointed, leading the four of them in the correct direction and bringing them to the front entrance to the museum. The five teens looked through the windows on the double-doors, spotting a single security guard and a wooden spinning-wheel in the center on a pedestal.

A sign on the pedestal read, Maleficent's Spinning Wheel.

"What the ... is that?" Patrick asked, in awe of a spindle, that Maleficent used in Sleeping Beauty, to make Aurora fall into a 1,000 year sleep.

"It is, but I thought it was, just a fairy tale!" Snowi gasped, wondering if what she was seeing was real.

"If that is the actually spinning wheel, then that's mean ..." Olivia was cut off by Lyra.

"Then that means she does exist and we can use it to out advantage!" Lyra beamed in delight, knowing that she could use it, even if it was just a replica, not the real thing, to could still be summoned to use with magic.

Lyra smiled opening her spell-book that her mother packed her. She thought about if Maleficent had a spell book like hers, then their could be a possibility that all the beloved fairytale villains were somewhere like her Mom was. She flipped through the pages until she found the one linked to the spinning wheel. "Magic spindle do not linger, make my victim prick a finger…" she read then played a tune on her flute.

The yellow-green music noted flew though the door, circling the guard inside as he then yawned loudly before scratching his lower back but otherwise the spindle did nothing.

"Impressive." Patrick exclaimed mockingly with a chuckled from Wendell.

"Yeah, I got chills." Wendell added with a punch from Olivia. Lyra just groaned and looked back at her book, seeing there was a bit more to the spell she had to read,

"Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep…" she then played the music noted and the same yellow-green notes flew around the guard as he stood up again, this time he approached the spinning wheel as if in a sleepy tired trance. He reached out to touch it but pricked his finger on the sharp spindle. He winced a little bir before yawning loudly and lying down on the platform, curling up and falling asleep.

"Not so corny now, huh?" Lyra gloated with a smirk. She tried to open the door but inwardly cursed to find it locked up good and tight.

Seeing an opportunity to kick some butt, Patrick grinned and backed away from the door, "Stand back," he advised. Lyra just ignored him and read another page from her book.

"Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick!" the doors then swung open as Patrick ran at them letting loose a manly war-cry. He tried to use a jump-kick to bust down the door, but all he did was look silly before falling on his butt.

Snowi giggled while Olivia just ruffled his hair as the three girls passed. It was pretty funny, Olivia couldn't help bur catch it on her new phone, and saved it to watch again and again.

"Coming?" the witch-in-training asked smugly looking at the blue clad bit on the ground.

Patrick got to his feet before following them, Wendell was examining the sleeping guard curiously. It found it very fascinating that magic could do this to a person, but yet also scary. He now didn't what to get on the teenage witch's bad side.

"Wendell!" Olivia called/whispered in annoyance, getting the boy's attention and getting him to catch up to them.

"Coming!" he whispered back with a roll of the eyes catching up to the four other teens.

As the teens navigated through the dark halls of the museum with Snowi in the lead, they were getting psyched to steal the wand. "It's close, this way!" The blu-haired girl said excitedly as the five of them made a left turn, only to be met by a one of the very large exhibit called the Gallery of Villains.

The teens gaped in silence at the wax figures of Lyra's Mom. She was in her most pristine look, her signature pose with her flue in her hand and Slyder behind her with a evil smirk on her face. Lyra said nothing as she just stared at the statue of her Mom with a blank look on her face.

Wendell was the first to snap out of it. "Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce."

The others except for Lyra nodded and continued to follow Snowi looking for the wand. Lyra stayed where she was, never looking away from her mother.

"Let's go." Olivia added as they left their red-haired friend, looking up at her Mother in awe.

Lyra didn't notice them leave, she couldn't pull herself from her thoughts; her mother was so evil, malicious, and malevolent. How could she live up to that? How could she be just as horrible as her Mother. She'd tried her entire sixteen years of life to prove to her mother that she could be just as evil as her. All she wanted was for Lyrdia to be proud of her. But no matter what she did, no matter how perfectly she did it, her mother always found flaws to use against her. Which discouraged the teenage witch, very much.

"Look at you

Look at me

I don't know who to be

Mother ..."

Lyra sang sadly looking into her Mother's eyes. She honestly didn't know who she wanted to be. She wanted to be just like her Mother, but she also wanted to be herself.

"Is it wrong? Is it right?

Be a thief in the night

Mother, Tell me what to do?"

Olivia rounded the corner, "Lyra, come on." She said, turning back to get back to the others, thinking Lyra was right behind her. The teenage witch started to follow her friend, unaware of a loud clap of thunder and a streak of red lightning behind her striking the statue of Lydia. She was completely oblivious until she heard the unmistakable maniacal cackle of her mother.

Lyra whipped her head around to come face to face with Lydia, in all her evil glory, laughing like a maniac. The young girls eyes grew wide at her Mother.

"Don't be so serious Pumpkin!" Lydia giggled then snapped her fingers as a spotlight appeared over her.

[Lydia:]

"I was once like you, my child; slightly insecure

Argued with my mother too, thought I was mature."

Lydia sang, her daughter hanging on every word of the older witch's song.

[Lydia:]

"But I put my heart aside

And I used my head

Now I think it's time you learned what

Dear old mama said!"

The dark fairy then threw her hands up and walked down the stairs slowly, and dramatically.

[Lydia:]

"Don't you wanna evil, like me?

Don't you wanna be mean…

Don't you wanna make mischief

Your daily routine

Well you can spend your life

Attending to the poor,"

She sang mockingly, mimicking a old woman. Which made Lyra smile a bit at her Mother, singing, which was something she hardly did other then her famous song: Wonderful Me.

[Lydia:]

"But when you're evil doing less is doing more

Don't you wanna be ruthless

And rotten and mad!

Don't you wanna be very,

Very good at being bad!"

She bopped Lyra on the nose playfully, which shocked the young witch. Lydia took hold of her flute and spun in as wildly on her finger before she pointed it at her daughter. Which made the young girl jump at what her Mother had just done.

[Lydia:]

"I have tried my whole life long

To do the worst I can,

Clawed my way to victory

Built my master plan

Now the time has come my dear

For you to take your place,"

Lydia walked back up the stairs then turned to look her daughter directly in the eye, and sang,

[Lydia:]

"Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace!

Don't you wanna be evil like me?

Don't you wanna be cruel?

Don't you wanna be nasty, and brutal, and cool,"

Lydia made a Hang Ten sign with her hand before continuing.

[Lydia:]

"And when you grab that wand

That's when your reign begins,"

Lyra looked up in awe as her mother tossed her flute to her daughter, the red-haired teen witch staring at it as if it was worth her weight in gold.

[Lydia:]

"Who wants an evil queen

Without a sack of sins?"

Lydia clapped her hands twice and Lyra tossed the flute back to her, Lydia catching it with ease, as she continued to sing.

[Lydia:]

"Don't you wanna be heartless, and hardened as stone?

Don't you wanna be finger-lickin' evil to the bone!?"

Lyra grinned up at her mother as she hung on every word that she sang, blue clouds of thunder and lightning formed above the duo and Lydia sang on,

[Lydia:]

"This is not for us to ponder,

This was preordained.

You and I shall rule together,

Freedom soon regained

Mistress of the Universe; powerful and strong!"

She then turned to her daughter, with a wicked evil grin and sang.

[Lydia:]

"Daughter, hear me, help me, join me!

Won't you sing along?"

Lydia magical made her flute long, like a staff threw it to Lyra who caught it in surprise as her mom grasped it next to her, Lyra joining in on the song as they both grinned madly.

[Lyra and Lydia:]

"Now we're gonna be evil, it's true. Never gonna think twice!"

[Lyra:]

"And we're gonna be Spiteful!"

[Lydia:]

"Yes, Spiteful!"

Lyra grasped the end of the staff, Lydia bumped her daughter with her hip before smiling, "That's nice!"

[Lydia:]

"In just an hour or two

Our future's safe and sure

This mother-daughter act

Is goin' out on tour!"

Lydia spun her daughter around so they stood side-by-side on the pedestal, looking just as evil and wicked in every sense of the word. This was exactly what Lyra needed to reassure her in her Mother's plains.

[Lydia:]

"If you wanna be Evil

And awful, and Free

Then you should thank your lucky stars

That you were born the girl you are

The Daughter of an evilicious queen

Like Me!"

The Witch of Dark Magic laughed and cackled wildly as more yellow-green lightning flashed and roared behind her until with one final flash she once again took the form of a lifeless wax figure as Lyra blinked.

Lyra looked at her mother's statue, wondering if that'd been real or if it was just her imagination. She now was more confident in what she had to do, steal that wand, and then she will be just as wicked as her Mother. That made her happy. Lyra turned around and went to find the others.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Mean while Olivia found herself wandering around, looking for the wand, when she stumbled upon a wax figure of her Mom: Dame Devin, with paintings of how things went down for Blair and her family, Mom and Dad before and after they died.

Dame Devin's figure held up a a shining Gardaina crown with a malicious grin, that send chills down the blonds back.

"Mother?" Olivia squeaked looking wide-eyed at her Mother, who was looking like she was physically was right before her.

Her Mother her whole life, groomed her to be a reigning queen. She was taught that there we're certain things that a queen should do and things that they shouldn't do. She hated learning how to curtsy, how to ballroom dance, how to have etiquette, and many other things, which she only did when she was around her Mother, of people that knew her Mother. Other than that she would rebel against what others told her to do, what the rules said she'd do the opposite. She dreaded parties, she hated rules, she disliked being nice and courteous. She knew her Mother wasn't a spotless role model, she did murder the queen and king so her daughter - Delancey - to rule on the throne. Now this was her change to do what her sister couldn't do.

Olivia sighed and sat down on the stairs leading up to her Mother's wax figure. She looked around at all the letters, pictures of her Mother and the screenshots of what her Mom did to be sent to the isle.

(tune of to be a princess to be a popstar)

"To be like you, Mom

Is more than I can do

To be like you, Mom

Is a challenge everyway

I've tried my best everyday,

But I always end up rebelling,

I'm just not cut out to be a queen

I'm never gonna be like you ..."

The blond girl sang softly, holding back a tear that threatened to fall, bur she bit her lip and held it back. She pivoted around to the door and started to walk away still wondering if she was going to be a queen. Olivia jumped at the sound of a loud clap of thunder and a streak of green lightning, she whipped her head around jumping of the stairs and backing up as the lightning stroke the statue of her Mother, Dame Devin, the most malicious, cruel, self centered woman alive.

"Hello, Muffin!" Dame Devin's voice rang out in a peppy voice.

Olivia started wide eyed at her Mother. "How ... you ... when ... isle ... huh?" She managed to wheeze out staring wide eyed and her mouth was on the ground.

"Muffin, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." The red-headed woman in muted lime green said walking down the stairs. "I see your having trouble deciding what yo do, is that right?"

Olivia looked at her Mother. "Yeah ..." She said turning around as her Mother circled her.

"Well, I know just what will change your mind!" She said clearing her throat then a single stoplight fell on her as music came from nowhere.

[Dame Devin:]

"To be a Queen Is to rule with an iron fist

To be a Queen Is to do your very best

Sit for a portrait, never squirm  
But also stay yet so stern  
Do a plié and never fall  
Always stand up very tall

To be a Queen Is to always look your best"

She sang with a smile, rapping her arm about her daughter, and making various hand gestures with her free hand, looking at her daughter occasionally.

[Dame Devin:]

"Curtsey when princes come to call  
Wear a new gown to every ball  
All through the day there's  
Just one way you must behave

To maintain a regal gait  
And be charming but detached  
Bend from above and always  
Wear your gloves and wave,"

She sang, again making various hand gestures. She snapped her finger and Olivia didn't the bowing, waving, curtsying and many other things in the song, who rolled her eyes.

[Dame Devin:]

Shoulders back and tummy in and

Pinky out and lift the chin and

Slowly turn your head from side to side

Breathing gently, stepping lightly

Smile brightly, nod politely

Do everything you do with pride

Rule!"

Dame Devin sang, as Olivia followed with each of the moves her Mother said with grace, her face was telling a different story, than he body language.

"But Mom, I know you want me to be a perfect Queen, but I'm not sure if I will be a good ruler or anything." Olivia sighed sitting on the steps, slumping down, resting her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hand.

Dame Devin walked over to her daughter, her heels hitting the cold stone floor. "Oh Muffin, surely you don't believe that!" She told her daughter.

Olivia abruptly stood up slapping her hands to her side. "That's just it! I don't know what to believe, Mom!" Olivia exclaimed in frustration. "I'm just not a perfect poster child for being a queen!"

Dame Devin looked at her daughter, putting her hands on her hips she walked over to the blond. "What makes you think that?" She asked her daughter.

"Look at the way I lived, we lived, on the Isle, I hardly count that as a perfect place to raise a queen." Olivia told her Mom, crossing her arms.

"Muffin, it was only that way because of what the heroes did to us, they banished us there, and this is out time to get them back, out them in our place!" Dame Devin explained to the blond girl, who sighed, as the older red-head woman frowned.

"You don't get it!" Olivia exclaimed stomping her foot on the ground as some music cued, again out of nowhere.

(song change tune to I'm not ready to be a princess)

[Olivia:]

"Everything seems crazy big

And I'm feeling unsteady

You say I'll be just fine

But I don't think I'm ready"

Olivia sang, making various hand gestures. She pointed at her Mother, then she pointed to herself and shook her head, slapping her hands down to her side.

[Olivia:]

"New castles, new rules, new plans

And a ball where you want ME to dance

I'm just a young girl from a small, small isle

In this world I don't stand a chance"

Olivia was some bit right, she had done alot of things, when her Mother wasn't around that a queen would probably never do. She was from the Isle, a small ran down, dump for them to live in. She hated balls and parties so much, she just wasn't cut our for royal life.

[Olivia:]

"I'm not ready to be a queen

I don't have what it takes

I hate to wear gowns

I look bad in crowns

And I'm gonna make a bajillion mistakes"

Olivia sang as she shook her head, waved her hands around the air, she spun around and made a funny face fakely holding a crown of her head. It just wasn't a life she wanted to live, it was something that she didn't want to experience at all.

[Olivia:]

"I'm not a angel to be a queen

I respectfully refuse

I don't like the rules

I don't want the jewels

And I just don't like the crowns and gowns"

Olivia walked around the room, that was dedicated to her Mother, stopping at various painting depicting things that had happened. Pointing to certain things in the paintings that went with her song. She meant every word of the song, she didn't want to be a queen.

(to be a princess tune, again :)

[Dame Devin:]

Lots of jewels

[Olivia:]

Don't want the jewels

[Dame Devin:]

Stand up looking regal

[Dame Devin and Olivia:]

Wear a new gown to every ball

[Olivia:]

I'm not ready

[Dame Devin:]

Yes you are, dear

[Olivia:]

Do a plié and never fall

[Dame Devin:]

Never gripe or raise your voice

[Olivia:]

Do a curtsy

[Dame Devin:]

Nod politely

[Olivia and Dame Devin:]

Do everything you do with pride

Rule!

[Dame Devin:]

To be a queen is to always do your best

[Olivia:]

I think I'm ready to leave them all impressed!

As the song ended, after the Mother and Daughter duo finished the song and dance, Olivia turned back around to her Mom, but the strange thing is that Dame Devin, was back to a wax figure.

"Wicked!" Olivia gasped wondering if what she saw was real or not. "What I hallucinating?" She was stunned at what had happened, she didn't dare tell anyone, maybe Lyra, but it was something that she was going to keep to herself. She turned around and went to find the others.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Wendell looked around, mumbling the list of qualities in a woman he needed, when he came upon a wax figure of his Father, Wenlock who held up his staff, his eyes glared a horrible evil sparkle of wicked spender with his pet Phoenix on it's back legs with the wings spread out. "Killer…" the short brown-haired boy said in awe of his Father, but yet wondered how he would ever be him!

He looked at his Father, for the first time, he was actually nit all that scared at the wax figure, then in person. He tried his pest to be his Father, Wenlock Wendell Jr. was his name, but he was called Wendell, since he would have to life up to his Father's standers then he would be able to take on the name. It was hard to the teen to do, his Father was much older than him, and there weren't that many girls on the isle that liked flirting - if you did they'd give you a black eye, especially Olivia, which is a whole new story - but the poor guy couldn't help but try, then when he failed, he hated the consequences. He turned around and looked at the door that lead into the hallway.

A sound of a loud clap of thunder and a streak of yellow lightning, make Wendell whip around And starting at the wax figure if his father as the lightning stroke the statue of his Father, Wenlock, the most evil wizard alive.

"Wendell! Nice to see you my wizard-in-training, being a bad boy as always?" Wenlock asked walked down the stairs waving his staff around.

"Yeah, I put up a right with Patrick." Wendell lied, it was more like Patrick put up a fight with Wendell. But he didn't want to be a disgrace in his Father's eyes.

"Good, wooing the girls?" Wenlock grinned at his son, looking ay his straight dead in the eyes.

"Yep, got a few girls." Wendell smirked, rubbing his nails on his jacket is I he were all that and a basket of fruit! He thinks he's Zeus' gift to women, at least that's what his Father told him.

Wenlock snapped his fingers and a spot light came on over him and rock music started to play from no where. Wendell was shocked at what was happening but he was also very curious but loving the music.

[Wenlock:]

"I know what girls like  
They want a man to take  
Control and not wimp out  
They desire  
A handsome man so one that adores them  
But they hate a sissy boy so  
Never let'em see you cry, now  
Son listen to me!"

The older wizard sang making various hand movements and swinging his staff around. He put his hands on his son's shoulder and he presented to make the sigh for crying, Wendell smiled a bit at that.  
[Wenlock:]

"Girls like bling and romance but don't!  
Go over board, but not to much!  
Girls wanna be wooed by men?  
But never ever,  
Get to attached this will only  
Make it harder to break up if you don't  
Like them because there to clingy!  
Diamonds?  
Mink coats?"

Wenlock sang, he didn't do many moves, he mainly just walked around his son, singing the song, as Wendell soaked up every word that his Father sang. He was mesmerized my the words, they were lifting his spirits about girls!

[Wenlock:]

"Make all the plans  
Take a chance, why not ask her on a date?  
Pick up the check  
Don't let her know how much you care  
Never look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared  
Never let your guard  
Down, never ever."

Wenlock sang, to his son, who took out a not pad he had taken from Snowi, hence it was blue, and was writing down everything his father was telling him. He was going to be the hottest guy in all the outside world.

[Wenlock:]

"They like a little danger and might not admit it  
Bad boys are what girls dream about  
Keep it smooth and use your  
Swag, like Jagger  
Get real and believe in yourself! Your self confidence is the one thing that wins over girls! Don't act like you are everything  
Unless your are everything  
Got it?"

Wendell tried to keep up with the notes, but watching his Father sing and do hand movements, he would have to remember them in his brain - which he didn't use all that often.

[Wenlock:]

"Be unpredictable, girls like surprises.  
Act all superior girls really dig that.  
Be not to honest, but not brutally honest  
Follow through when you say you'll do something,"

Wenlock was getting though to his son. Even though he was on the isle, when the barrier was broken, Lydia and some of the villains were getting through to their kids from the isle. It was by accident that Lydia found this out, but she was glad, then she could communicate with her daughter and her little friends.

[Wenlock:]

"Have a good sense of humor, make'em laugh  
Understand that girls change their minds alot, alot  
Be charming as always, charming isn't being pompous  
Go out of your way to woo girls,"

Wendell knew most of it, as a kid, he thought girls were gross, but as he got older, he liked girls, and practically dated a few girls on the isle. He have so pumped about getting the girls here, because they were more girly than the ones on the isle - minus Snowi.

[Wenlock:]

"Give gifts to then spontaneously  
Sometimes brag to other guys about your  
Girl to make them jealous of  
You, got it?  
Help them even of they say they  
Don't need help, don't let them get they're  
Way, you do everything got it son?"

The music continued to play for a little bit as Wenlock talked to his son. "Now Wendell, don't be afraid to comment her on out outfit, and lie sometimes. Don't tell her she looks great when she doesn't. Honestly some girls, you can win for losing."

Wendell nodded and turned around mentally doing a happy dance in his brain. He was going to be the most charming bad boy in all of the outside world. He turned around when the music had stopped and his Father was back to being a wax figure. Wendell didn't hesitate, he ran out of the room, and to find the others.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Mean while, the blue-haired girl found herself wandering about the dark halls, she can upon a door way, what she saw was bone chilling. "I'm never forgetting mother's day again…" Snowi gulped as she stared at the statue of The Snow Queen on her carriage with horses, standing up with her hands out, ready to freeze someone.

She finally could look at her Mother into her eyes, the ice blue that help so much hatred and malicious. The blue-haired girl shuttered at the look the wax figure of her Mother was giving her. She tried her best to clean the house and look the best to her Mother's approval, even when she fell short, she ended up making it up - after feeling the cruelness of her Mom, big time, is when she'd make it up. She yearned to see her Mother's Ice Castle, and rule in it. But she didn't know if she would ever measure up to her Idol, her Mother.

The sound of a loud clap of thunder and a streak of ice blue lightning, she gasped, her blue eyes as wide as wide can be looking at the statue as the lightning stroke the statue of her Mother, The Snow Queen, the most cold-hearted, OCD woman in Fairytale Land.

"Ice Princess, you look marvelous in this soft blue lighting!" The Snow Queen beamed with a smile, which freaked out the blue-haired girl.

"Uh ... thanks?" Snowi asked. She was trying to figure out what just had happened.

The Snow Queen looked at her blue-haired daughter. "Oh, my Icy Evilette, why the shocked face?"

Snowi raised her eyebrows at her Mother. "It just how are you here when your on the isle?" Snowi asked turning around and closing her eyes, she counted to three and whipped around, to see if she was just dreaming.

"You sound crazy, I'm here to tell you why you need to steal that wand!" The Show Queen said in a victorious voice, easing her hands in the air and shaking them.

"Since you hear, why don't you get them wand?" Snowi asked her "Mother" who let out a exasperated groan.

"That's not how it works!" The Snow Queen told her daughter, searching the girls face. "Tell me Snowi, what troubles you?"

"Uh ..." Snowi didn't know what to say, as a teenage girl, she had insecurities that she didn't want anyone to know about. Yes she was working on them, but maybe her Mother, could help. "I dunno." She sighed.

"Maybe, your having insecurities now your here, and seeing all the outsiders and how they act and dress? What will the boys think about you?" The Snow Queen said to her daughter, walking around her, who nodded. "I know just the think to boost you confidence!"

[The Snow Queen:]

"You want to catch a boy? Yes, Snowi  
Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
So beautiful and flawless yes, a snowflake  
That will, catch many boys attention, your beautiful!"

She sang making snowflakes fly around the room and around the girl, making shapes of a flows and a little tree, making Snowi stare in awe.

[The Snow Queen:]

"Guess I always knew the day is coming  
When you get married to a prince and crown  
Soon, but not yet  
Trust me, Snowi  
Mother knows best"

She sang, putting the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically, then she made bells sound and creating a hologram of a wedding dress and vail on Snowi, how used her hands to make it go away, and it did as Snowi looked at her.

[The Snow Queen:]

"Mother knows best  
Listen to your mother  
I know what your going through  
Mother knows best  
Beauty is power, Snowi  
Something that will never go away"

She did a spin making her dress fan out, rapping her arm around her Daughter and panning her hand out wide in the air. Snowi looked in wonder at her Mother and her funny, yet amazing song.

[The Snow Queen:]

"Bronzer, blush, lip stick, eye shadow,  
Big kissable lips, irresistible!  
Remember dear, beauty is everything nowadays and -  
Stop, let me, finish, what I'm saying"

She magically made those things fly around the room and Snowi, she looked at her and pointed her finger at the girl, who had her arms crossed, Snowi tried to interrupt, but was stopped by her Mother.

[The Snow Queen:]

"Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest  
Stay beautiful get,  
Envy from all the rest  
Mother knows best"

She hugged the blue-haired girl, who looked at her Mother in shock, as The Snow Queen patted her patted the head and walked her over to a mirror and looked into it and The Snow Queen looked into the mirror making it ripple in a magical way showing a picture of girls getting jealous of the blue-haired girl, Snowi, who was being trailed by a bunch of guys.

[The Snow Queen:]

"Mother knows best  
Take it from your mumsy  
Always contour, before you add foundation  
Check, you make up  
Constantly, Snowi - please!  
No guy will want a  
Ugly girl  
Positively ravishing  
Is what they want, and, hmm...you  
Have, it all  
Listen to the words  
I'm just reassuring what you already know"

She sang, making hand gestures at Snowi's face, shaking her finger at the girl, then got her to look in the mirror again. She made a face at the word "ugly" then brighten up at "ravishing". Snowi was seemingly enjoying this song and just reassuring her what she already know.

[The Snow Queen:]

"Mother understands  
Mother's here to help you  
All I have is one request"

Snowi looked at her Mom waiting for the answer to her Mother's request. She always listened to her Mother, even when she really did what to ((A/N: can't say the same about myself)).

[The Snow Queen:]

"Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
Mother knows best!"

Snowi raised her eyebrows as her Mother sang, she understood what she was talking her. All the hand gestures and make up holograms from her ring, she knew all that, and yes, her Mother knew best. She felt was more confident with her Mother's song, she turned around and smiled.

"You know Mom... hey?" Snowi trailed off seeing that her Mother was back as a max figure, when she turned around. "Whoa! Did my imagination get the best of me?"

Snowi had no clue, but she felt way better and that no outsider girl was going to out shine her, she would always be the most beautiful and have everything clean and neat, because that's what her Mother taught her! She turned around and ran out of the room, trying to find her friends.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Mean while Patrick was running through the halls, looking for that wand. "Whoa…" Patrick said, at a loss for words at the sight of Philippe in with his sword drawled with his lion mast on with a chilling smirk with some wax figures of Philippe henchman, including, Bertram when he came around the corner.

There was no way in Hades that he thought he'd ever measure up to his Father. He was the cousin of the king, he had his rightful place on the throne, he was in line, until the queen and king had a son. You couldn't blame Philippe wanting to have his rightful place on the throne. He could never do what his Father did. His plans were never foolproof and he's always mess up. He wanted to follow though with the plain, grabbing the wand was easy, but the hard part was ruling Paris, yes he was going to be the second to the throne. But all the rules that went with that, that was all so hard to do.

Just as he turned around the sound of a loud clap of thunder and a streak of dark blue lightning, Patrick jumped, but slipping in the process, talking on his butt as the lightning stroke the statue of his Father, Philippe, the vengeance seeking cousin.

"Patrick, nice to see you again my boy." Philippe said, waving his sword around the air.

"Y-you t-to f-father," Patrick stuttered with a shaky voice, looking at the once wax figure, now real person, his father, flesh and blood, standing before him.

"Why the long face?" Philippe asked his son putting away his sword.

"Its nothing." Patrick lied with a shrug as if on cue a spotlight appeared over Philippe and music cued.

[Philippe:]

"We've been shut  
Out by the outsiders  
Forgotten are out deeds  
And for twenty long years we've been stuck on the Isle  
But today we are escaping  
For us to rule the world, evil  
Is what will be, so you grab that wand?"

Philippe sang, pacing back in forth in front of his song, with a wickedly evil smile on his face. Patrick looked at his Father, never had he heard him sing, he was very sure he was imaging things.

[Philippe:]

"We're claiming what is rightfully and finally OURS  
And what better choice then I could be?  
Bring forth the fanfare and shout loud!  
Bow down to your new king, and throw  
A ball and wear the crown, for this is our fate?"

Philippe sat on the steps is if it were a throne, motioning for his son to come, Patrick sat down beside him, and raised his hands to the sky and shook them in the air as some trumpets and shouts came from no where and confetti fell.

[Philippe:]

Raise every glass  
And rouse every cheer!  
Praise that the reign of Philippe is here!  
Master in charge of all that I see  
All hail me -us!

He raise his hand up as if he had a glass in it, then stood up stood in a regal pose, with a smug smirk on his have as his soon did the same thing, then looked at his Father as he added the "us".

[Philippe:]

And by showing the power, I get all that I desire  
Like a crown, and they will bow down, to us!"

Philippe sang, pretending to put a crown on his head, Patrick did the same. Philippe took out his sword and held it high in the sky.

[Philippe:]

Bring on the parties, the wedding and new rules.  
The dungeon will be full of  
The real traiders and cons  
It will be fun!"

Patrick looked at his Father and crossed his arms. "That's nice in all, but don't you think your going a little overboard with all these plans and ideas?" He asked the older man as Philippe put away his sword.

Philippe shook his head at his son, 'So naïve.' He thought before he said. "Look, nothing is going over board, we want to make an grand entrance upon taking over the throne!" He said with a hint of victory in his voice.

"Okay, that's good in all, but why can't we just walk in and say, "Hey were taking over the throne, goons get em?" I mean, that is less extravagant." Patrick explained to his Father, who looked at him then rolled his eyes

"Oh Patrick, you have so much to learn, as a ruler - king - we have to show people who's in charge!" Philippe explained to his son, laying his hand on his shoulder.

Patrick them asked his Father. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, but how are we gonna pull it off?" He crossed his arms.

"Oi, you see, I already have it planed, I already have people ready for when I give the command." Philippe told his son in a reassuring way, with a smirk.

"But I just don't see ..." Patrick was cut off by his Father a bit rudely.

"Faire taire!" Philippe exclaimed, making son jump back at his Father's voice.

[Philippe:]

"Son! Stop asking questions!  
This isn't what I taught you growing up and my reckless royal cousin will be gone!"

Philippe then stop a moment as an idea popped in his head, his son raised his eye brows at hid Father. Wondering what is going on in his head.

[Philippe:]

"Ah ... I ... see it very clearly  
It's not a momentary lapse  
But conviently my ego always wins  
And the moment that you get the wand, is when we will reign in glory  
You can bet your bullion  
there'll be no problems!"

Philippe sang with so much victory in his voice, even though the want isn't stolen yet, and they aren't free, but yet again, Patrick couldn't believe what he was seeing, so its just a possibility that this was all just a dream or a hallucination, but for one thing for sure, Patrick was enjoying the song.

[Philippe:]

"Yes every so much joy will be  
Bestowed on us! We'll say "au revoir"  
to Louis and Corrine  
Our heritage will live on and the news  
Will spread like will wildfire! So many  
Alliances that will be ever so strong  
And we will let evil  
Reign forever n ever!"

Philippe raised his hands in the air, again, shaking them victoriously with a smirk on his face. He swept his arm across the air and then gave a wave bye.

[Philippe:]

"When we sit on the throne  
All our wished will come true  
And my cousin and the musketeers can kiss my shoe  
For the kingdom and the castle will be ours and ours alone!  
They will be begging at out feet for redemption."

Philippe sang, as Patrick pictured it all in his head. It seamed wonderful and he wanted it so badly, he wanted to rule with his Father, rule in evil glory! Philippe gave a chuckle at the sight of them begging for redemption.

[Philippe and Patrick:]

"So get ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne  
When you've got a brilliant plan you never lose  
Yes before the chapter closes  
We'll be as big as Charlemagne  
It's a gonna be a wonderful time! Now go!  
Steal that Zinnia wand!"

Wendell stood there in awe at what just happened. He learned a whole lot and was ready to steal that wand! He shook his head and closed his eyes, when he opened then his Father was back to a wax figure. He now wanted to steal that wand and rule supreme next to his Father.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

After the songs by their parents, which they couldn't figure was real or just their minds playing tricks on then, Snowi's mirror lead the five teens to a balcony overlooking a platform with a bright sparkling purple spotlight. Within it was a sparkling force field surrounding the Malucia's scepter - or the Zinnia wand - which ever you want to call it.

"There it is!" Olivia gasped in utter delight pointing to the wand.

"Whoo!" Patrick whooped as he sprinted down the stair to get to the wand, the others followed until they were all in front of the wand.

"We finally found it!" Snowi giggled clapping her hands together with happiness on her eyes.

"Heck yeah, lets grab it and go!" Lyra said with the biggest grin on her face that she could ever have.

"EVIL WILL REIGN!" Wendell shouted with pure glee in his voice, flying down the stairs.

"LONG LIVE EVIL!" Olivia added with a shout, followed by a giggle from Snowi.

"MAY EVIL RULE FOREVER!" Lyra added with a evil laugh, with a whoop from the others.

Patrick ducked under the rail separating them from it but Olivia stopped him, because she knew what could possibly go wrong.

"Patrick, don't! It could be rigged." Olivia warned the older boy, waving her finger around I front of her.

The son of Philippe just scoffed, "Princess of Suffer, I'm the son of Philippe, this'll be easy as pie!" he said as he reached for the wand again.

"No, Patrick, listen to her! What do you think the purple sparkling light around it is?" Wendell added stopping the young boy, who let out a frustrated groan.

"Will you guys stop telling me what to do!" Patrick asked, running his hands though his hair. "I've got this,"

Lyra instantly spotted the force field just as Olivia said, "Wait, no, don't!" The teenage witch shouted holding out her hand and her left hand firmly grasped on the railing but it was too late as Patrick touched the force field and it threw him back over the rail, setting of a blaringly loud alarm ringing throughout he museum that made the five kids fall to the ground.

"A force field, and a siren!?" Wendell yelled over the alarm then face-palmed.

"Gosh, that just so loud!" Snowi groaned covering her ears.

"Maybe this alarm will break the force field on the isle!" Olivia remarked with a scoff.

"Funny, lets get the heck out of here!" Lyra stated getting to her feet.

Wendell pushed himself to his elbows, groaning slightly as that wand packed a punch. "That's just a little excessive." He said trying to get to his feet.

"Ya think?!" Olivia deadpanned tapping the side of her head, stating the obvious to the young wizard.

"Your Father would be so disappointed?" Olivia mocked as she helped him off the floor. "No, all of our parents are gonna be SO disappointed in us." The blond sighed as the five took off running.

"Let's go!" Lyra ordered as they sprinted back to the door. The alarm woke up the guard who hopefully wouldn't catch them. "Hurry! Come on!"

Lyra, Snowi, Olivia, and Patrick all made it out the door while Wendell stayed behind to answer the guard's phone that was ringing. "Hello?" he answered to the guy on the other end. "Just give me a second…" he said as he looked though a binder next to the table, reading some nonsense to the other line, "Yeah, no it was a false alarm… yeah, false alarm… just a malfunction in the… I.M. 714 chip… in the broad circuit." The guy on the other line seemed to buy it as Wendell nodded and smiled, "Yeah, okay… say Hi to the misses…"

"Wendell!" Lyra groaned emphasizing on his name, drawing it out really long.

He hung up the phone and ran out the door. "You're welcome!" he snapped throwing his hands in the air. He was very tech savvy, and they would be thanking him later for what he did.

They didn't stop running until they got back on campus, everyone was extremely mad at Pattie for messing up a perfect chance at grabbing the wand and getting out of this land of the goodness and happiness junk.

"Way to go Patty-Wack, now we have to go to School tomorrow!" Lyra hissed as they ran back to their dorms.

"Yeah, nice going!" Olivia shot at the dark blue clad boy. she out of all people hated school with, she despised it with her whole being.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Questions:

Princess-Geekelle: Oh my, such a hard question, I really like Lyra X Connor shall I say Connor or Lynor (still working on that ship name) but my favorite will be Rose and Wendell, I have so much instore for their relationship. And for the couples, it will start as a crush, then though out the chapters the feels with develop a whole lot more, which leads to dates, and cat fights with other girls, which there are gonna be a lot of them. But I will start pairing in the next two chapters, which, will be more of a crush than falling in love right from first sight, which is a little cliché for me, and sappy, cuz in real life, love at first sight, just doesn't happen that often. And yes I know, it was last week I was off because of campmeeting, and I'm trying to update every Sunday, but if I get it done before I will just post it :) like I did with this one

Despicable Margo: Yes, I'm glad you liked seeing Leah in there, and I fixed it for you!

Benandmallover123: Good grief girl, I know I already replied to your comment, but gosh do I love your reviews, they make me smile and laugh sometimes, and I'm sure you'd like this Chappie.

TurquaTortle: Ha, thank you for your reviews, and I fixed them places, and if course imma gonna get my friend to beta read them all some day soon when she has time. I didn't see Dove's tweet, but I do know how the next batch of VKs are, it was posted on twitter, and I can't wait for it either, they are just killing us with the suspense.

Quick fact: Descendants was Sofia Carson's - who plays Evie - first acting job ever! Pretty cool, she did try out for Audrey, but was given Evie instead!

A/N

Songs used: Evil Like Me/To Be A Princess/I'm Not Ready To Be A Princess, Mother Knows Best/How Can I Refuse/Let it Burn - Red/

Ooh I'm trying to use some Disney Songs ... oh wait, did I mention ( XD ) that this was more than a musical, every Chappie might have a song (well not everyone, but there will be lots fo singing, and maybe some love proclaiming songs?) What can I say, I'm a sap from songs! And sorry if some of the villains are OOC, I'm trying and working!

Phew, I didn't take as long as I thought, but finding the songs, to give each person a part, gosh, sorry if some of the songs aren't that good matching, but I did tweak a few, which you could call, parodies? and you can look up all the songs on YouTube and listen to them!

I currently wrote a new story called: Deadly Secrets, its a Barbie and the three musketeers fan fic, with a few OCs, but don't worry, my first crossover, sucked, extremely bad (Friendship is the Best Alliance) yeah, well, that's going under MAJOR construction, but I really like this story and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out, of course I'm still working on it, but I've got like half-ish of the next chapter done, its focusing on Corrine and her friends, Louis and them, anyways, I hope you liked the chapter!

I do wanna thank all my readers and commenters, your reviews make my day! And you know what to do!

Author Out! ⌒.⌒


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6: New School, Same Old Ways

The sun tried to penetrate into the dark room, but its battle was lost against the dark curtains. Lyra, Olivia and Snowi were all sleeping soundly in there room. It was a pretty tiring night for them, after failing to get the want, they came back to the dorms right around midnight. It wasn't like they weren't use to going to bed late, it was just they were worried about if they didn't find another way to take the wand.

An alarm clock went off making a loud beeping noise. Snowi abruptly woke up, startled by the noise. She looked around the room trying figure out where the noise was coming from. She spotted the alarm clock on Lyra's nightstand. Lyra apparently seemed unfazed by the noise, including Olivia.

"Lyra!" Snowi groaned falling back on her pillow. The red-headed witch didn't seam to wake to the blue-haired girl's call. "Lyra!" She said louder sitting back up and crossing her arms.

"Go back to sleep Snowi ..." The red-headed girl groaned covering her head up with her face. "And while you at it, turn that annoying beeping off!"

"Its not me! Its the alarm on your nightstand!" Snowi explained half asleep as Lyra sighed, rolled her eyes, grabbed the cord to the alarm and pulled it out, stopping it immediately.

"Voilà!" She deadpanned turning back over and closing her eyes. "This is why I hate mornings!"

"Let me about it ..." Snowi mumbled as she drifted off to sleep again. Slightly snoring having a wonderful dream of finding a prince charming that sweeps her off her feet and off into the sunset.

Mean while, Connor was getting his sister Lorraine, to wake up the new students. She wasn't wanting to do that. She had clearly stated that she didn't want to see them or be around them. But Connor wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Come on Lorraine! They're not that bad!" Connor told his sister, pushing her down the hall. She was obviously trying to stop him, but miserably failing. "I've gotta to wake and/or show Patrick and Wendell to the cafeteria, which you'll do the same with Lyra, Snowi and Olivia."

"Connor I said no!" Lorraine whinnied crossing her arms. She didn't want to wake them up. "Tell me something, why am I waking them up? Maybe they're already up and getting ready?"

Connor looked at his sister. "Fifteen minutes late to breakfast, doesn't mean there getting ready." He told his sister, hoping she wouldn't fight anymore with him.

"It takes me twenty minutes to get ready." Lorraine said innocently looking back at the brunette boy.

"Yeah, but add the ten minutes it takes you in the shower!" Connor added with a smirk, knowing Lorraine had to admit defeat on her little argument.

"But Connor, they have an alarm, that'll wake them up!" Lorraine countered her brothers, smiling.

Connor shook his head. "Ha, nope, we have no clue what its like on the isle, so how will we know what there routine is like." He cam back at his sister, who couldn't think of anything else to say. "Now, I'll go to the boys dorm, and just give a knock a few times until they get it." Connor explained giving his sister one final pat on the back as they parted ways.

Lorraine stood there and looked at the door. She slowly put her hand up to the door to knock. She had to admit she was scared. And no matter how much people tried to convince her other wise, she wasn't going to budge. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and knocked a few time and quickly put her arm down. She could hear them talking.

"Get the door!" Snowi whined, turning over and covering her ears with her pillow.

"Yeah, yeah." Olivia mumbled, not knowing what was going on, since she was still sleeping.

"You get it, your awake!" Lyra groaned turning over, then realizing she wouldn't get them to do it. So she got up and walked over to the door and opened it. When she saw it was Lorraine she frowned. "What do you want?" She asked leaning her head against the door.

Lorraine looked at the teenage witch. She didn't seam so villainy. She was in a baggy crimson tee that had a dragon in it with the words: Serpent Hall, on it and black shorty shirts and her hair was a little messy with no make up on at all.

"Uh ... Connor told me to wake you up, since, um, he doesn't want you to be late for breakfast and class." Lorraine said cautiously fiddling with her rings.

Lyra raised her eyebrow at the young princess before her. "And why would we ..." The red-head was interrupted by her blue-haired princess friend.

"Breakfast!" Snowi's voice exclaimed shock but happy as she sat straight up. It was very uncommon for kids - mainly anyone - on the isle to have three solid meals a day, if you did, you were lucky.

"Yeah, down at the cafeteria, Connor wants me to show you." Lorraine said, starting to feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Okay, sure, we'll be ready soon." Lyra said closing the door with her foot then groaning. "Come on girls, gotta get up, we've gotta go to breakfast."

Olivia sat up and huffed. "Its only six! I'm still sleeping back on the isle!" She exclaimed as Lyra nodded.

"We know, I miss the first four classes in the day, but they're ones I don't need anyway." Lyra said going into the bathroom.

"I was castle-schooled for eleven years on my life, than to Lydia." Snowi mumbled out if the blue, getting out of bed and making her bed. She saw his Lyra made her and walked to to fix hers. Olivia knew that the blue-haired girl would never nit make someone else's bed, so she just sloppily make her bed. Snowi saw it was her OCD went crazy. After she got done with Lyra's she did Olivia's.

They all go ready and came out, Lorraine was pacing back and forth when they came out. She lead then to the cafeteria and where they got the trays filled with breakfast food.

((Time Skip by a Shiver saying "Sparkle" over and over again))

They VKs sat at a table clear in the back, away from the annoying HKs, who most of them were really nice and others super mean to them. But they didn't care, it wasn't like they were going to be there any longer than they had to.

"You know, this is a change from stale and rotten food we're use to." Olivia commented taking a sip of milk from the small milk box on her tray.

"I know right?" Snowi said looking at a piece of bacon, inspecting it to see what it is. "What in Hades' name is this?" She raised her eyebrow at it as she flopped it around in the air.

"It kinda looks like a ... water logged piece of tan leather that's been greased up?" Olivia commented in question looking at it, since she was seated in between of Lyra and Snowi.

"Its bacon you morons!" Patrick exclaimed mockingly putting his eggs on the toast and eating it.

"Eww, what's that?" Snowi asked tossing it down to her tray, with the others. Like many Isle kids had very little idea of the outside world. They would only know from what there parent's would say.

"You've never heard of bacon?" He asked cocking an eyebrow as Snowi shook her head no, he continued. "Its make from a pig."

"Eww, why would I wanna eat a pig? The babies are so cute!" Snowi said in a cute voice frowning. She loved animals and hated them suffering. She was one of very very very few Isle kids that cared about something.

"Its called food Snowi." Patrick told the blue-haired girl, who sighed. Sometimes this girl got in everyone's nerves. She was less like a villain and was more like HKs, the only difference is where she grew up.

"I can't eat that!" She exclaimed in a triumph way eating her eggs.

"And that's why your a vegetarian." Lyra said in a annoyed tone at the blue-haired girl.

"So? Its not like we could eat meat every single day!" The ice princess hissed at the teenage witch and crossed her arms.

"Eh, true, and that's why outsiders don't care about us, so why should we care about them." Olivia stated with a round of nods from the others.

"Exactly, so why should we? I don't wanna stay here any longer than we have to!" Lyra added, resting her elbows on the table.

"After breakfast, I'm skipping school, who coming with me?" Olivia asked as they heads snapped up.

"I'm with ya!" Lyra said with a raised hand from Patrick, but Snowi and Wendell did nothing. "Well, Snowi, Wendell, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna try this school out, if I don't like it I'll join you after lunch." Snowi said trying to think of a way she could convince them for the best.

"Well, have fun in Hades, tell him hi for me." Olivia jokingly said with a snicker as she drank her milk.

"Ha ha." Snowi deadpanned looking at the blond. "No, listen, if we act all nice to them, maybe we can gain there true and use it against them for when she steal that wand again!" She said, beaming with delight.

"Could work, but I highly doubt we will be stealing the wand again after last night." Lyra said as all eyes fell on Patrick. He stop his fork from going in his mouth and looked at them.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but my plans never fail." Patrick said setting his fork down on his plate and holding his hands up.

"But they did, we are still at this ghastly prep school and not ruling with our parents." Lyra added in a sing-song voice waving her spoon around then scooping up a bit of oatmeal.

"Eh, will find away, right now, lets try and follow the How To Survive A Prep School by Olivia's own Mother, Dame Devin, a very popular book on the ISLE!" Wendell said chuckling, almost choking on his food.

"Who also is the headmistress of Serpent Hall!" Patrick added knowing how much this hurt Olivia, which it wasn't like she didn't do some hurting to people, she just hated it when people talked about her overly strict Mother.

"Ugh, why must you bring that up!" Olivia said tapping her nails on the table. "You know how much I hate that book, so many rules, no fun! The only fun part was using them on my head to learn how to balance and use as a foot step."

"I've got my copy, maybe we can had it out to people?" Wendell said looking at the blond, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right, like outsiders will want a book from my Mom!" Olivia said looking straight at the boy in front of her.

"Anyway, what shall we do while we skip school?" Lyra asked her blond haired friend, who smirked.

"Lets play "Battleships" really loud as far across campus as we can and do some graffiti on some of the walls?" Olivia suggested as Lyra smiled.

"Perfect!" Lyra said clapping her hands together. She and Olivia loved that song, but because of the lyrics and the tune.

"I think I'll work on some plans on what's our next move to find that wand!" Patrick said as Lyra reached across the table and took Patrick's sunglasses off his head.

"Oh Patty-Wack, when will you learn, Liv and I are in charge of the plans of finding the wand and we all will get it." Lyra stood the dark blue leather clad teen, who crossed his arms.

"Yeah, we told you about the force field, but did ya listen? Oh no!" Olivia said dramatically then added. "And look at what were doing now."

"Look, I said I was sorry!" Patrick exclaimed in a whisper putting his hands in front of him.

"Whatever, doesn't matter now. Now all we have to focus on is surviving all this ... school and find a new way to get to our parents!" Lyra explained, resting her elbows on the table, in front of her tray

"We don't, cuz were skipping." Olivia stated looking at the teenage witch, who gave a nod.

"Don't you worry about getting detention?" Snowi asked looking at the two BFFs.

Olivia looked at Lyra and let out a chuckle. "Girl, PUH-lease, if we do, we can use Lyra's magic to get out." She said, as if it were that obvious of what she's talking about.

"Liv's right, we got magic now, so don't worry." Lyra said with a sly smile, as if thinking it would but the blue-haired girl at ease, but it didn't.

"Okay, suit yourself." Snowi said to the two girls.

"And why are you Wendell, not skipping school?" Olivia asked the teenage wizard, folding her arms on the table.

"For the girls, duh?" Wendell said stating the obvious to them.

"Oi, is that all what men think about!" Olivia groaned ribbing her temples on her head.

"Apparently so, and that is why I'm happy single." Lyra said. "Who needs guys anyway, girl are fully capable of doing things all by themselves."

"I know, look at us, look at our Mom's." Olivia added onto what Lyra had said.

"I've never tasted something so fresh in all my life!" Wendell exclaimed with his face full of toast with butter and jam.

"Hey guys!" Rosemary said with a smile, walking up to them, setting her tray by Wendell. She looked at him and laughed. "Would you like some toast with that butter?" She asked seeing at how much butter was on his toast.

"I dunno." He said as Lyra rolled her eyes at the smallest boy of the group and poked at her eggs.

"How about the extra butter to some good use ... in your face!" Olivia said with a smirk, opening the little tub of butter dramatically.

"Hi, guys!" Jasmine said coming up tot there table, followed by Connor, who was pulling his sister by her arm. They all sat down at the 'VKs table' as Octavia claimed for them to sit at, far from HKs.

"Hi." Was what the VKs echoed some with a wave others with a nod and from Lyra a roll of her eyes, while Olivia set the butter back on her tray.

"So, had a nice night?" Jasmine asked the group a villainous teens, as they nodded and echoed a "yeah".

"So, can you wait for your classes?" Connor asked looking at the five villainous teens.

"I can wait." Olivia said taking a bit out of her toast.

"Me too, I do it all the time." Lyra added sarcastically with a smile.

"I just wanna see if its different then back at Serpent Hall." Snowi said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Eh, I don't care either way." Patrick said, still a little grumpy from replaying what happened the night before what what would have happened if he did listen to them.

"I guess I'd go for the ... OW!" Wendell started to explain with a smile when Olivia kicked him in the shin to shoot him from what he was going to say. "What was that for"

Olivia gasped and but her hands to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know your knee what there." She fakely apologized with an innocent smile.

"Sure." Wendell shot her a glare, knowing she didn't mean it at all.

"What's that all about?" Leah asked, looking at the glares Olivia and Wendell were giving each other.

"You don't wanna know." Lyra told them then added. "Their moral enemies for the day they met."

Olivia nodded in agreement of what Lyra said. "He tried to flirt with me and you know what happened." Wendell nodded, recalling Olivia whipped him once for trying to hook up with the blond.

"All to well." Wendell said stilling giving the blond death glare.

"What's it like on the isle?" Rosemary asked, which made the VKs look at her funny.

"Why do you want to know?" Snowi asked the princess.

"I don't know, I would like to hear from first hand knowledge of the Isle." She said simply, her eyes darling at the VKs.

"You honestly don't wanna know." Snowi said with a sigh as the all to sight of the Isle.

Octavia abruptly got up from her table, walked angrily over to the VK table and slammed her tray on the table right beside Connor, with a fake smile. "May I sit here?" She asked the VKs. "Did you hear?"

They five teen parents wannabes looked at each other then back at the red clad princess as she added. "Someone tried to break into the museum last night!"

The VKs were very good at hiding emotions, but they brains were all thinking the same things: We did, we broke in, well, nor broke in, well we did to get the wand.

"Someone did?" Leah asked looking ay the honey blond princess.

"Yes." Rosemary confirmed.

Lyra was cleaver in what to say next. "And what are you implying, Prissy Brat?" This made Octavia redder then her lipstick she had on as the teenage witch continued."Are you saying that we tried to steal, Zeus knows what, in the museum?"

"I'm not implying anything, Witch, I'm just saying that I find it funny that the day you come, the museum gets broken into but them says there was a short circuit or something, which is rather odd to me." The red clad princess rebutted with a smirk on her face.

Olivia decided she should help out her friend against the snobbish princess. "Yes it does, but what would we need in there?" She being good at acting all innocent was paying off.

"Oh come on, out if all things, the wand was what set off the force field alarm." Octavia told the VKs with narrow eyes, looking at there body language.

"Hmm, and what would we want with a stupid wand?" Lyra said, which those words make her feel upset. It wasn't a stupid wand, it was a wand that would set free they're parents and evil would reign in all the glory.

"I don't know, but all I know, is that ..." The red clad princess was cut off my her boyfriend.

"Tiva, stop! This is so uncalled for! Please stop!" Connor asked with pleading eyes as she sighs and nods in reluctant agreement.

The honey blond princess gave a huff and glared at Lyra. "Fine!" She exclaimed abruptly getting up and stomping off to have a hissy fit.

"Ding dong, Octavia is gone." Olivia mumbles in a sing-song way, happy she was gone.

"What's her problem?" Snowi asked the HKs at her table.

"She's just a very sensitive." Connor told the ice princess, as Rosemary rolled her eyes at Connor.

"Really?" Lyra asked skeptically. "How sensitive?"

"She gets worked out about a lot of things, especially when people attack her." Connor said sympathetically. He loved his girl friend alot, but not the romantic love, of course everyone could see that, but he couldn't.

"So your saying I attacked her?" Lyra questioned raising her eyebrows at the young prince.

"Oh no, no I never said that!" Connor answered quickly, making the teenage witch just nod.

"Because I didn't do anything, I just countered what she was saying." Lyra said simply with a smile.

"She's just like her Mother!" Rosemary said quickly, eating her breakfast.

"Ah, aren't we all a little bit of our parents?" Lyra asked with a shrug.

"Yeah, some aspects, not all." Leah said nodding her head at the teenage witch's question.

Soon the bell rang, breakfast was over and the cafeteria was so desolate. Everyone was in one of their classes, including Snowi and Wendell, excluding Lyra and Olivia who were causing unknown mischief on the other side of campus while Patrick sat in his room, thinking up if a solid fool proof plain to steal the wand.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

A/N

First I just wanna say sorry for the delay, its been chaotic! Believe, I never knew there was SO many clingy, selfpitting people it there, I know one and he's been taking up sooo much of my time, again I so sorry!

And thank you Princess-Geekelle, she has drawn some of her characters in this story with mine on her deviantart page, you should really really check them out, there amazing! So thank you! I'm planing on drawing my own, but laziness, business and procrastination is the key, and the fact that when I do post, don't laugh, its gonna be bad! (Eh a picture in worth a thousand words right?)

I'm going to add some more detail to some of my OCs, since it has been bugging me that most of them aren't that detail and I will be adding a few or something like that.

I'm reading the Chronicles of Narnia book series, I've been reading some X Readers and now I'm sad, in the last book: The Last Battle, is very sad, but if you read the book, you would know.

I do wanna thank all my readers and commenters, your reviews make my day! And you know what to do!

Author Out! ⌒.⌒


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7: Remedial Goodness 101

"If someone hands you a crying baby. Do you: A) Curse it? ... B) Lock it in a tower? ... C) Give it a bottle? ... Or D) Carve out its heart?" Headmistress Amelia asked, scanning the five teens for the answers.

The five teenage villain wannabes were sitting bored out of their minds in their Remedial Goodness 101 class. The class was filled to the brim with stupidly easy questions, and a perky, stern yet annoying teacher. And apparently people thought that the questions were way to hard for the Isle kids.

Lyra was looking through her spell book, studying all the spells, the music notes and what they did. Snowi was the only one paying attention, she rather enjoyed it. Wendell and Patrick just looked brain dead, they looked at her with a blank expression on their faces. Olivia was chewing gum absentmindedly with her legs propped up on the table, blowing and popping random bubbles, and looking at her nails.

The blue-haired girl raised her hand and Amelia, who smiled warmly, said "Snowi,"

"What was the second one?" she asked re reading what was on the chalkboard. The headmistress' smile immediately fell in to a frown.

"Okay, anyone else?" she asked. Olivia gave Snowi a look, the girl was amazingly smart, possibly the smartest in their group, yet she acted dumb because her mother thought it made her seem more attractive. "Lyra?"

Lyra looked up from her spell book, "C) Give it a bottle." She said before turning back to her book and rolling her eyes.

"Correct again!" Amelia praised with that signature grin, that apparently all Outsiders had. The five teens knew she had changed from her strictness she was known form

Wendell and Patrick both looked at her, "You are on fire, girl!" Wendell whispered as Lyra just shrugged, the questions were almost insultingly easy.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," she said as if it was obvious, looking at the brown haired boy.

The four of them all responded with "Oh…" or "Oh!" They knew that was the one thing to do to get a correct answer.

"That's makes so much sense," Snowi mumbled under her breath with look of realization.

"Like when you throw a book and a certain someone for something they are saying." Olivia said loud enough for her friends to here but not the headmistress, who she was speaking about.

Lyra nodded, wanting to use a spell on the headmistress, "I know the feeling." But she refrained herself from doing it.

"This sucks." Olivia commented popping another red bubble, loudly, making Amelia turn around and look at the blond dame, who waved innocently with a smile.

"I'd rather be dead then be in this class." Lyra murmured under her breath, tapping her nails on the table.

Just then a girl about their age slightly younger, in a red dress, with sweetheart neckline with red rose lace sleeves, gold vest with gold 2 inch wedges with ankle strap. A red rose necklace with a big rose in the middle with little rose beads. A single gold bracelets with one gold ring with a rose on it, with brown shoulder length hair, with a small feathered swept bang on her left side, Blue eyes, pink lips, light red eye shadow with light red rosy cheeks, scurried into the room. She took one glance at them and squeaked in fear before hurrying her steps.

"Hello, dear one!" Amelia said, the girl still looking as nervous as a mouse in a cat store, looked at her Mom with wide eyes.

"Hi." She squeaked. "You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." Amelia turned back to her new students.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Annabelle?" she asked as if any of them had ever met the girl, which they hadn't, not that they could recall.

The mousy girl, now known as Annabelle, whispered. "Mom! No!"

Wendell and Patrick exchanged a look, seeing already that the girl was terrified of them. Lyra was too focused on her spell book to care, Evie just stared off into space while twirling her hair, trying to look cute for any boy that were to walk in. And Olivia just looked at Annabelle with an smirk as she blew a bubble with her gum before popping it.

"It's okay," Amelia said, in a calm but yet superior way, giving her daughter a reassuring look. "Annabelle, this is everyone!"

"Hi." She squeaked, with wide eyes and a rather painful look on her face.

'I swear if this girl gets any mousier, i will show her what is fear.' Olivia thought, mentally holding her whip.

When no one replied to her nervous greeting she said, "That's okay, don't mind me…" Annabelle took in a deep breath as if to calm her nerves, "As you were," with that she gave one final nervous squeak before exiting the room with a near sprint in her steps.

'That was horrible!' The young duchess, daughter of the headmistress thought as she exited the room, which the VKs were in.

Lyra glanced at the girl, an idea forming in her malevolent wannabe-like-Mother mind; 'Hmm ... if she is the daughter of the Headmistress, then the daughter must know all about things like magic, and wands, and spells, and the Wand! She would know where all the keys were and so many other things! But she herself doesn't have magic, but that doesn't mean other kids here have magic! Then that means she knows everyone, since her mother is the headmistress,' the teenage witch thought, smiling evilly.

If Lyra could befriend her, then getting the wand would be easier than she thought! All she had to do was play the part of a lonely villain's daughter and the mousy girl would be putty in her hands! It was all so brilliant, she thought she was truly like her Mother, and her Mother would be so proud of her!

"Ahem," Amelia cleared her throat, calling them back to the board. "Let's continue." She said as she pointed at the chalkboard and bellowed dramatically, "You find a vial of poison! Do you: A) Pour it in the king's wine? ... B) Paint it on an apple? ... Or C) Turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Everyone except Lyra's hand instantly shot up, Wendell and Patrick even begun fighting again for whose hand got to stay in the air. In the end Patrick won and the Headmistress called on him. "Patrick."

He popped his collar with a smirk and replied, "C) you turn it over to the proper authorities."

"I was gonna say that!" Wendell exclaimed putting both hands on the table.

"Aw, but I said it first!" he mocked, "Come here!" Patrick laughed as he trapped Wendell in a choke-hold and started to give him vigorous noogies.

"Ow!"

"Come on! Who said it first!" they squabbled as Patrick pinned the Wendell to the desk and laughed as he struggled.

"Who said it first?!"

"Ow! Stop! Ah!"

The girls promptly ignored them, seen as this happened on an hourly basis. Lyra just rolled her eyes at them, while Snowi applied more lip-gloss in her mirror, while Olivia grinned and silently cheered as she watched them fight.

"Boys?" Amelia tried only to be met with more fighting, "Boys!" she yelled as she rapidly tapped on her desk, successfully getting their attention. "I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney Field."

"Oh no, that's okay!" Wendell replied from his spot face down pinned to the desk. He finally was able to shove Philippe's son off of him, Patrick just smirked.

"Whatever that is, we'll pass." Patrick added picked up a pencil and breaking it in half, dropping it on the table.

"Back to the chalkboard," The headmistress said. "When someone sees someone hurting someone. Do you: A) Join in? ... B) Tell a teacher? ... C) Cheer it on? ... Or D) Run away?"

Olivia's hand shot up in the air, and Amelia pointed to the blond. "The correct answer is B), but A) Sounds more my style." She said in an innocent but intimidating way.

The headmistress looked at Olivia. "You are correct, but hurting someone isn't nice."

"Oh boy, its fun to see others suffer ain't it?" Lyra leaned over to Olivia and whispered in her ear, getting a nod from the blond Dame.

Amelia heard them but decided to ignore them and continue. "Next question is: When someone steals somethin from someone. Do you: ... A) Get it back? ... B) Help steal it? ... Or C) Walk away?" Duchess Amelia asked the five teens as Snowi raised her hand. "Yes, Snowi?"

"A) Get it back." Snowi smiled, happy that she got it correct, even though it didn't sound like any fun at all.

"Correct, finally catching on I see." Amelia praised the blue-haired princess.

"See, you do have a brain!" Patrick sarcastically whispered to the teenage villain princess, who narrowed her eyes at the boy

"You are at a charm school and you think you are going to get the Gardania crown but you don't ... Do you: A) Go behind the girl who get the crown and stab her?... B) Set an evil plan to make her loved ones die? ... C) Be happy for her? ... or D) Start making accusations about her?" The headmistress asked as all heads turned to Olivia.

"What? .. Come on ..." Olivia groaned looking at her fellow friends. She reluctantly raised her hand. "The correct on is C) Be happy for her." Olivia said to the headmistress, who smiled, as Olivia mumbled. "But if I were to be like my Mom I'd use A, B and D ..."

"You see two girls entering your castle trying to spread "good" music. Do you:  
A) Kill them? ... B) Leave them it might be a good change? ... C) Take their boyfriends? ... D) Make their after life a misery?" Amelia said as this time all heads turned ro Lyra, who rolled her eyes.

"B ... for boring." Lyra commented without raising her hand and went back to reading. Her other friends snickered at her comment, since he was very clever.

Amelia whacked her pointer stick on the desk beside the chalkboard, getting the VKs attention, as she asked the next question. "When a girl turns you down. Do you: A) Freeze her family ... B) Move on ... C) Threaten her ... or D) Try and kill her?"

All heads turned to Wendell, who reluctantly answered, "B) Move on."

"Very well," The headmistress at this point, knew it was pointless so far, they weren't really learning anything. Just saying what sounded boring. "Class dismissed." She said with a sigh, knowing she was going to have to have a talk with Connor, Louis and Corrine about these rearrangements for the VKs.

The five villainous teens got up and gathered there things. They were happy to be come with this death-by-boredom as referred to by Olivia. They liked there old school, where they could cause all kinds of mischief and get away with it.

"Miss, Olivia, Miss Lyra, can you stay behind for a moment?" Amelia asked, as the two teens stopped in there tracks.

"Here we go." Lyra huffed blowing her bangs from her face.

"We will wait for you outside the door." Snowi said with a slight smile, as The teenage witch and dame turned around and walked up to the red clad headmistress.

"Yes, Mrs. Amelia." Olivia said in a false happy voice, gaining an eye roll from Lyra.

"You teachers for you morning classes, told me, that you didn't show?" Amelia said crossing her arms and looking at both girls, who looked at each other as she continued. "And what had you been doing?"

Olivia and Lyra didn't think they needed to tell the headmistress what they had been doing, since she wasn't there boss or guardian it nothing. But they both did wanna lie about it, because as long as the stuck to it, no one would have known the truth.

"And remember," Amelia's voice made both the girls snap out of there thoughts. "And don't think about lying, because if you do, it will be way more worse for you."

Lyra sighed heavily putting her hands in her pockets of her black pants, looking at the headmistress with an annoyed look. "Well, since we can't lie, we went on a walk and tune just flew by." It wasn't a total lie. Time did fly by when they were walking, talking, joking, and doing graffiti, and they did lose track if time.

"That's not what one of Arlendia Prep's classmate told me." She said looking at both girls.

"And what pray tell did they say?" Olivia asked Amelia, in a very snippy way, but with a smile of course.

Amelia didn't look happy, both girls knew the look she was giving them. It was both the same look that their mothers gave them when they were getting a lecture on who to be a royal for Olivia or to be more evil for Lyra, when they both did something to upset their mothers.

"And what do you think they're going to say?" Amelia asked, uncrossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Probably a lie." Olivia snickered with a eye roll, looking at her best friend, who smirked.

"They said you two were playing loud music and doing graffiti on the far west walls." Amelia told the two girls, who looked at each other and knew the were busted.

"Oh that..." Olivia said drawing out her words, hoping to play it off like it was nothing.

"Yes, oh that," The headmistress echoed what the blond dame said with a cross look on her face. "You have some explaining to do, or you will get detention."

Both girls looked at the headmistress and sighed. They knew what they were going to have to do. They were going to have to play the Isle kid victim card, in hoping she'd cave in with their sad sob story.

"Oh, please don't make us have detention!" Lyra fakely begging, putting on a great act, to make the headmistress believe her.

"Yes, please don't make us!" Olivia added with fake sincerity in her voice.

"And why would I do that?" Amelia asked the two girls, unmoved so far by there act.

"Because, we will have to sit in there and ...and ... and ..." Lyra fakely shuddered, trying to think up what what was, but making it appear.

"And you will lock us up in the-the room for hours on end in the dark, and and with no food ... and with bugs." Olivia added with a whine and fake tears.

What they were saying was all just rumors around Serpent Hall that the kids said. Of course no one knew who got detention. But they did know from what other said that having Dame Devin as a headmistress wasn't all unicorns and rainbows at all. She could get pretty mean.

Amelia looked at the two girls, who from what their body language told her, they were really scared. "Oh, girls, that doesn't happen here, you will stay in the room, but I will be there and have you catch up on what you missed and you stay there for how ever lone it takes." She explained to the two girls.

"Really? Mom always said that outsiders are really really cruel to misbehaved kids." Lyra sniffled with make nervousness in her voice.

"Oh girls, that isn't what ... were like at all, yes some can be mean, but not everyone is cruel!" Amelia laid her hands on both girls shoulders and gave them a little hug, which Lyra and Olivia hated. "And I will give you one strike is you promise to never do it again?"

Lyra and Olivia were smiling inside but solemnly nodded on the outside. Amelia dismissed the two girls and they meet back up with the other three VKs.

"How did it go?" Snowi asked, looking at the frowns on the girls faces but them smiles appeared.

"She's such a push over." Olivia said in a sing song voice putting her hands in her pockets.

"Totes, she really believed those rumors that we heard around school, sheesh, such suck ups." Lyra said rubbing her head, it almost make her want to scream at how the outsides act.

"So that means you have to go to the classes now?" Patrick asked the two girls.

Olivia sighed heavily. "Yes, but we can sit and not pay attention and them use Snowi's mirror for the answers."

Snowi smiled. "That's what I did today, I didn't understand anything in class this morning, I just sat there and looked pretty, so I looked then up and what do you know, I'm positive I'm getting an A!" She said with ever so much confidence.

"Its not so bad here, all er have to do is survive 'till we get the wand!" Olivia sighed, wanting to get out of this school.

"Don't we all." Patrick commented, running his hands through his hair.

Lyra smirked and softly explained her plain using Annabelle to get the wand. They nodded, it was a perfectly evil plan. Use the mousy girl, to get the wand. Gain trust, them flip the dime on them and take over the world. They were all in on the plan.

"She is so mousy, you'd think she was a mouse in another life - not that I believe in that - but she's so annoying!" Olivia grunted wrinkling her nose.

"Tell me about it," Snowi chimed in, looking at herself again in her magic mirror.

"Snowi, when are you gonna use your ice powers?" Olivia asked, taking the blue-haired girl's hand and looking at the ring.

Snowi looks at the blond. "I dunno, I really haven't thought about it, I've actually forgot about Mom giving the ring to me."

"I can see that happening, we did grow up with no magic." Wendell added, with a round of nods.

"I wonder what you can do with your snow powers! Ooh can you do what your Mom did and control people?" Olivia asked, excited. She really was fascinated by magic. Even though she didn't have any herself, she had her other talents.

"We should all use our talents. I will work on my magic and persuasion. Wendell, since you are a wizard, we would find you a staff or something. Liv, I need you to come with me, your great at intimidation and getting your way. Snowi, you can work on your snow powers in the dorm with the shower water or what have you. And Patrick, you can ... uh, do whatever your Dad does." Lyra explained to her friends with a nod.

"Clarification, my Dad is great with plans and sneaking things in ..." Patrick started to explain as Lyra cut him off.

"That's it, you work on getting into the headmistresses office and look about, but you should take Snowi, to keep watch and help you." Lyra said as a smirk grew on Patrick's face.

"And what pray tell am I looking for?" Patrick asked, with anticipation gleaming in his eyes.

Lyra sighed then said. "Let me think, try looking for old files about how to break the Isle's barrier and/or for secret catacombs or cellars, anything useful for out parents."

Patrick nodded and the split up to go about their evil ways. They were gonna make they're parents proud no matter what or how they did. They were gonna rule the world with evil!

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Mean while, Princess Lorraine was talking with three of her best friends, outside on the benches of the school, about the VKs, who were in Remedial Goodness 101.

"I don't see what's the problem Lori, they seam nice!" A girl with Long lower back length red hair with half in a high ponytail with a green beaded headband, pastel green eye shadow, light pink blush, soft rose lip stick, who was wearing A light emerald green button up dress, with draping metallic pastel green skirt with train, puffy sleeves, a green rose belt, pastel green closed toe kitten heels, two long light green beaded necklaces, one green ring and two skinny green bracelets with rose studded earrings, white tights, who's name was Aramatia, daughter if Aramina.

"I agree, their outfits are magnificent! They have good taste for Villains Kids, but they could use a more modern makeover." A Long brunette curly hair combed to the side, brown eyes, light lavender eye shadow, soft bronze blush with soft red lip gloss, who was wearing A violet purple silk three quarter draping sleeves, with cascading ruffles around the neck with light shimmer, violet, lavender and light violet purple knee high three tiered ruffle skirt, lavender ballet flats with violet purple roses, a two purple beaded necklace and lavender stud earrings and a violet purple think bracelets, who was named Trista, daughter of Viveca.

"But you guys, their villains! There evil by blood!" Lorraine explained to her friends, her. "What makes you think they could change! Once a villain, always a villain."

"I have to agree with Lori here, but they can change you know." A girl with Tall, black long hair in a dreadlock braid or dreadlock braid bun, brown eyes, light blue eye shadow, bronze blush and red lip gloss, who was wearing a blue pleated lace skirt of the dress, with a blue top with three quarter lace sleeves and a square neckline with a bustier like mid-drift on the top. Light blue ankle boot, with soft blue sheer pantyhose. She wears two blue violin earrings and matching necklace with little blue violins and a blue stone that the necklace turns into a sling shot. She has a sword and violin charm bracelet, who's name was Rhiana, daughter of Renée said, putting her hand on Lorraine's arm.

"Just look at Mrs. Gwyllion, she became good and changed." Aramatia added with a nod from the purple and blue clad girls.

"But that was different!" Lorraine countered looking the three girls.

"How?" Aramatia asked, crossing her arms and uncrossing her legs.

"I don't know! But if what Octavia said about them trying to break into the museum and steal the wand..." Lorraine started to say getting a little uncomfortable at the thought.

"That's just it, no one knows if they did or didn't, only they would know that!" Aramatia told her princess friend, laying her hand on her shoulder.

Jasmine, Rosemary and Leah came up to the four girls, and took a seat.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Rosemary asked, looking at the four girls.

"The VKs, Lori is taking Octavia's side about them." Aramatia explained to the three girls.

"She is right on some standers, they are villains kids, and they have been a little off since they got here." Leah said from observation.

"Yeah, they seam like they're hiding something, and they whisper all the time." Jasmine explained, taking a sip of her water, from her water bottle.

"I've noticed that, and when we come up, they stop and just sit there and talk about things without saying anything." Leah said, trying to explain what she saw about the VKs this morning.

"True, Leah and Jaz are right, but maybe they just don't want to show that they're home sick." Rose said, with a casual shrug.

"Rose, why would tough Isle Kids be feeling home sick?" Jasmine asked her cousin.

"I don't know, they are people too." Rosemary replied to her cousin, crossing her arms on the table and leaning on them.

"Yes there people like us, but they do live way different than us and have different moral values than us." Trista said, continuing to sketch her dress design for the coronation.

"And that's why Connor agreed with Dad's idea or Remedial Goodness 101!" Lorraine spoke up making hang gestures.

"I do wonder how it is going." Rhiana asked, turning her violin.

Annabelle getting ready to brush right past them, but Lorraine stopped her, wondering why she was in a hurry.

"Whoa, Annabelle, what's the matter?" Lorraine asked the brown-haired duchess, who stopped and looked a bit for calm.

"Mom ... made me say hello to the villain's kids and it was nerve racking." Annabelle managed to get out, biting her lip nervously in the process.

"Did they hurt you?" Trista asked the young duchess, wondering if that was all that happened.

Annabelle shook her head and sighed. "No, but they were staring at me funny, and the blond girl ... Dame Devin's kid ... she is really mean." She explained to the four daughters if the first four female musketeers.

"Then ... what did she do?" Rhiana asked raising her eyebrows at the duchess, who seemed to be very shaken up about something.

"She popped her bubblegum bubble really loud, after she had seen, I was very uncomfortable." Annabelle explain nervously messing with her bracelet.

"Maybe she tried her best no to?" Rosemary told the brunette duchess, as Annabelle shook her head.

"No, it was intentional, she looked right at me and popped the bubble." Annabelle confirmed with a slight nod.

"Oh," all the girls at the table echoed nodding as Annabelle sat down beside Leah.

"I don't think they're ever gonna learn anything is Remedial Goodness 101, I think they should go back to the Isle." Annabelle admitted in a glumly with a heavy sigh.

"Lets at least give them a chance like Connor is doing!" Rosemary said, looking at each girl.

"I agree, but they should be carefully watched." Leah said, earning a nod from a few girls. "But we should still be nice and polite to them."

"Of course and show kindness and love to them, in speaking, I wonder what the Isle is like?" Aramatia sighed clapping her hands together.

"Dad and Mom said its a horrible place for all the villains and is no place for the good people to be, crime is rampant." Lorraine said, twirling her hair round her finger.

"Shouldn't we ask the VKs, since they have first hand knowledge of the Isle." Rosemary asked looking at her friends.

"I don't see why we shouldn't, it can't be that bad, I mean, of course they don't live like us here, but they have pretty much everything we have." Rhiana said setting her violin back in its case.

"Do you think they will join some of the activities, extra circulars?" Aramatia asked, getting out her paper that had all extra's to join.

"I don't know, I do know Lyra and Olivia skipped school." Lorraine stated blowing some hair from her face.

"I noticed they weren't in class this morning," Leah agreed, rubbing the head of her pet tiger.

"Snowi was there, and so was Wendell." Rosemary said with a cheeky smiles, but none of the girls noticed.

"Snowi seams the least bit villainous, even though her Mom is The Snow Queen, she had bad OCD, she spend most of the time rearranging the things in the desk, then after class was over she helped Mrs. Gwyllion clean up her desk, which took about ten minutes." Trista stated, referring to history class.

"Wendell just sat there and flirted with girls." Jasmine said with a roll of her eyes, which made Rose sigh. "Father like son."

"Aren't we gossiping?" Leah asked, as the girls looked at each other.

"No, were just talking about the new kids and what we have all scene about them, this is first hand knowledge of what your saying, not second or third!" Lorraine quickly explained, going though her purse.

"Anyway, ooh, music class will begin in an half hour," Rhiana stated looking at her watch.

"True, and I've got to talk to Connor about his ... arrangements for I to get the three girls into some extra circular activities so they won't cause to much trouble." Lori groaned, laying her head on her arms.

"Cheer up, I'm sure things will turn up!" Rosemary said trying to be optimistic with a smile.

"Hopefully." Lorraine deadpanned getting up from the table. As the other girls also departed to their others duties.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

A/N

Greetings mortals, it is I, your demigoddess here with another chapter.  
My apologies I was behind, I do hope you liked it tho, yes, we saw your ocs, and I need more boys OCs, ugh, even brothers of my ocs that are HKs are good, I will be adding some awesome demigodishness even tho none of them are, I will still but some ... what shall I call, references ... rambling ... HOWEVER (yes a fancy but :D ) I will make it up with another chapter in a day or so ^^

I would like to thank Benandmallover123 for her idea's for the questions, thank you soooo much!

Soon I will be uploading some drawing (more like colorings) of my OCs on my DA account, and I almost forgot, I need to know what your oc coronation dress for Connor's coronation, just PM me them and I will add them at the end, since I forgot to add that in, XD I'm scatter brained! And also hair styles for the coronation, yikes, this is what happens when you are annoyed by a clingy, cheesy, accusing "friend" who has abandonment issues bad ... and wonder why wont anyone be his friend :/ rambling again ... sheesh, where have I heard that one before ...

Answers:

Lasting Violet: It okay, I've been having them weeks and yes it was funny, she hasn't seen bacon, but of course from what I read about Disney's Isle of the Lost that this Isle is based on, they got very little food and most time they didn't eat at all, but here is a little different, hence AU. And yes, and Lyra also skipped school, typical Isle Kids.

TurquaTortle: Of couse Lori should, she will, just later than sooner. Oh yes, Octavia is gonna be accusing all the Isle kids of everything ... well, she's gonna get pay back on Lyra, of course! Something they didn't do in the movie :(

PrincessGeekelle: All fine, and yes, Connor will dump Octavia, but not by his own free will ;) if you know what I mean

Benandmalforever123: Ha I love your enthusiasm for this story, you comments make me laugh!

Sailormoon1: I'm so happy you love it, it makes me smile people enjoy this story :)

Ps. I changed my avatar photo, I watched the last Person of Interest, I cried, I cried so much, it was very emotional, I still can't believe how could they leave it the way they did! I don't wanna elaborate on it for those who love it and haven't seen it yet, but IT'S VERY SAD! I'm still not over it, :'(

I do wanna thank all my readers, you guys have to love it to get so many views or is the least bir curious about it and commenters, your reviews make my day! And you know what to do! Hope you have a great week and the next chapter should be posed in a day or so, which I'm dividing the movie chapters up and adding other things in, since I want to make it my own, which the plot and things in the movie, with a little bonuses :)

Author Out! ⌒.⌒


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8: Tourney Tryouts

Olivia, Snowi, and Lyra climbed up the bleachers and sat down. They just had to watch Wendell and Patrick on the tourney field. They really didn't care to be there, but they did it because the boys asked, so really they couldn't tell them no after all.

"I wonder what will happen?" Snowi asked absent mindedly looking at herself in her mirror again, for the tenth thousandth time now.

Lyra shot a glace at the blue-haired villainous princess. "You would know if you put down that mirror!" She told her, as Snowi put it back in her purse.

"I betcha that Patrick will kill them out there and Wendell ... not to sure about that." Olivia stated, sitting down, putting her legs up on the seat below.

Lyra looked at the group of cheerleaders warming up by doing stretches. "Hey, look! Its the cheer girls." She said, pointing at the group of ten girls.

Olivia groaned, putting her hand to her head. "If someone asks me one for time to join the cheer squad, I will grab my whip and ..." The blond was stopped by Snowi.

"Can we save the violence for when we take over the world." The blue haired girl asked, looking at the teenage dame, who rolled her eyes.

That was true, she could. But knowing her mother, that would be a little hard to do. "I suppose so, but still, I haven't used it since we left the Isle yesterday." Olivia sighed sadly, pouting.

Lyra put a hand on her shoulder. "You will have time before that, I will make sure of it!" The teenage witch explained with a wink to her BFF.

Olivia smirked at her friend. "Thank you, because I've just been wanting to use it." She said tapping her nails on her pants.

Lyra took a deep breath, she hated things like this, but she promised Patrick and Wendell that they'd watch the first game and record it. "I'm glad I have this phone, once were done with this first game, I'm outta here." She stated, gaining a nod from her friends.

"Yeah, its a little breezy, I hope it doesn't miss with my hair." Snowi stated, taking back out her mirror and fixing her already perfect hair.

Olivia gave the blue-haired girl a 'Seriously' look at her fixing het hair. "You fixed it three times just since we came outside! It looks fine!" She told the snow princess, who rolled her eyes.

Snowi sighed, she knew Olivia did have some good make up tips, since het make up was always perfect, but Olivia didn't have OCD, which contributed to Snowi's personality. "Remember, I have OCD" she stated putting her mirror back in her purse.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Olivia gasped sarcastically putting her hand to her chest.

Snowi looked at the blond dame. She was for sure, not being genuine. Not that it mattered, to Snowi it did, since she was raised different than other villains. "Sure." She said crossing her legs.

"Let the game begin!" Olivia deadpanned mumbling crossing her arms against her chest.

Across the field with the boy's Tourney Team, the coach blew his whistle to get their attention. "Patrick, Connor, offense!" Patrick and Connor, who wore blue practice jerseys, went to one side of the field. "Alan, you're defense! Blake, you're the shooter!"

"Right Coach!" Prince Blake, son of Queen Blair, said as he put on his helmet and ran to operate the Fireball Shooter. Just then the coach noticed Wendell in the middle of the Kill-Zone looking lost and confused, he didn't even have his helmet on.

"Hey! Hey, hey you!" he called, getting the teenage wizard's attention, "Lost Boy! Put your helmet on, get out of the Kill-Zone! Come on!"

"Kill-Zone? What…" Wendell started walking off the field while putting on his helmet. He had no idea what the coach was talking about at all. He was right now, the poster child of being clueless.

"Pick it up! Put it on! Two hands!" Coach called as if he had trouble putting it on. As soon as everyone was in position for the play, Coach blew his whistle and the match began.

Patrick was the first to move as he tossed the bright yellow ball to Connor using his stick that was black and yellow. The Cheerleaders, who were practicing, cheered and whooped excitedly, save for the three VK girls, who just clapped or whooped sarcastically while the other girls jumped up and down. The three VK girls didn't seem that all impressed by the game, although, they never had any games on the Isle.

Patrick pushed his opponent back with enough force to knock him away, he quickly turned and slammed all his weight into the other boy successfully throwing him to the ground. At this the three VK girls grinned and started cheering with the other girls, much to Octavia's dismay, since she and her team were cheerleaders, and not exchange students.

"Yeah! Go Patty-Wack!" Lyra yelled, teasingly, making the ice princess and dame giggle at what their witch friend said.

"SHOW EM LION!" Olivia added with a yell, knowing that his Father's mask was a lion, and he liked lions.

Snowi just sat there, playing with her hair, staring off into space, occasionally looking at the players only long enough to smile and give a flirty wave.

Shouting out a fiercely war-cry Patrick ran forward, knocking another player to the ground and catching the ball with his stick. Blake, the shooter, shot fireballs at him as soon as he reached the Kill-Zone, but Patrick dodged by doing a butterfly kick and flipping over the obstacle with ease. He bent backwards to dodge another fireball, and rolled to dodge another.

With the ball now in his possession, Patrick tripped the next player with a monstrous roar as he threw the ball up in the air, preparing to knock it into the goal. He just didn't know his next obstacle was Wendell.

"Patrick, it's me! It's Wendell!" he tried, but the son of Philippe was flaming with adrenaline and ignored him as he wound up to hit the ball with as much force as he could muster. "Wait! Stop Patrick, stop!" The teenage wizard pleaded as he threw his own stick at Patrick only to miss horribly. The ball bounced off his shield as Patrick charged like a raging bull.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" he screeched like a girl as he fell backwards onto his butt. Patrick stepping over him using his shield to get over the young wizard and back to the ball. Connor tried to get it but Patrick knocked all his strength into shoving him out of the way with another roar, Connor hit the ground but Patrick had the ball.

With one final roar Patrick hit the ball into the goal scoring the point for his side of the team.

The three VK girls cheered wildly along with the other Cheerleaders, . "Yeah!" "That a boy Patrick!" "Whoo!" Was what Olivia, Lyra and Snowi were cheering in exact order at they're fellow Isle Kid.

Patrick just let out a thunderous yell again and charged the goalie, who ran away after seeing the son of Philippe get crazy. Patrick whooped and yelled in triumph at his victory. He was ecstatic at what he had just done. He showed them that he was victorious and way better than the others oh the team.

"Oh yeah! Come on! Let's go!" he gloated as he took off his gloves and helmet, throwing them to the ground. The coaches exchanged glances, knowing the boy had major skills but needed to learn teamwork with the other players. Patrick whooped again before doing some trick-flips on the grass and whooping some more.

"What just happened?" Alan asked as Connor, his best friend, pulled himself back onto his feet. "Who is this guy?"

"Whoo!"

Coach blew his whistle, officially ending the match, "You!" he called out, pointing at Patrick, "Get over here!" Patrick looked around thinking he was in trouble, because his face went from a victorious smile, to a unknowing frown, before running over to where the coach stood.

Octavia, who had watched the game play out, was in shock at what had happened! 'These delinquents had no respect for rules or the concept of being on a team!' She thought crossing her arms and tapped her foot rapidly. 'He was okay, but not as great as Connor ... on a team.'

"What do you call that?" Coach demanded with a smile, Patrick didn't really have an answer for the coach. He normally would have called it kicking butt of stuck up people, but that was considered wrong here, he didn't know why though. "I call that raw talent!"

Patrick grinned at the praise, since he was not used to getting any. His Father never praised his for anything he did. She Philippe did was tell him to be better, and that was it, no "Good job trying" or "That was better" it was all new to him, but he liked it.

"Come find me later, I'll show you something you haven't seen before." He explained. "It's called a rulebook!" he ended with a chuckle. "Welcome to the team son." Coach patted him on the back before turning to Wendell. "You ever thought about band?" he asked, making Alan, son of Prince Albrecht, laugh sarcastically and Patrick laugh mockingly at the smaller boys failures.

Connor patted a upset and mad Wendell on the shoulder, "I'll work with him coach," he offered with a smile, making the coach nod.

"Alright." He agreed. "Let's run that again!" he ordered before blowing his whistle.

Patrick grinned as he turned around, being met with the sight of a rather snobbish boy, Alan giving him a weird look with his stiff upper lip. The son of Philippe just smirked before walking past him, bumping his shoulder while making the boy wince as he ran to run the play again.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

"Well, that was a splendid game," Lyra said in a sarcastic mocking way, standing up. "Long, tiring to look at, not matter how good Patrick was."

Olivia followed. "I'm bored," She sighed, crossing her arms against her chest. "One game am I'm done!" She huffed jumping to the ground.

"No kidding, I never got sports at all!" Lyra agreed with a nod, messing with her flute hanging off her belt.

"I thought oth-Patrick was good!" Snowi praised with a smile, earning a glare from Olivia and Lyra. "But the others are suckers." She added, giving a sheepish grin to her fellow friends.

"Patrick was killer, and the other, they're just jealous of the raw talent of us VKs." Lyra said throwing a smile at the head cheerleader, Octavia, who in return, gave a rather sour look.

"Someone's taken a bite of the lemon with no sugar." Olivia commented, as she walked down the bleachers.

"She's always sour, since the moment we for here, she's been sour. I'm shocked someone hasn't decked her yet." Lyra said, giving a villainous grin at the cheer captain.

Olivia looked at the head cheer captain again before turning her attention in front if her. "I would be happy to,"

"I know, but we can wait till we take over the world to do that right?" Snowi asked, looking at the two girls.

Olivia thought about it, it was true, sad but true. "Eh, I'd rather do it when my Mom's not around." She said, putting her hands in her pocket.

Lyra understood and said, "No kidding, your Mom is waaay to strict on you." She said looking at the blond dame.

"I know, she wants me to be the Perfect Queen, and I'm just not cut out to be a queen." Olivia told the two teenage villains.

"And don't forget, I have experienced your Mom's constant snapping her fingers every thing I did." Lyra shuddered at the thought of everything she'd slouch or put her elbows on the table or whatever it was, Dame Devin would snap at her telling to her straighten up. "I feel for you."

"Well, my Mom's kinda like that," Snowi added, as they nod. "I guess all our parents are a little similar on certain things."

"True, but here's another thing, you can always bet that we will be friends," Lyra said holding out her hand as Snowi and Olivia put their hands on top of hers. "No matter who or what our parents are!"

[Olivia:]

"Everybody's always talking at us,"

Olivia sang as she got up from the ground.

[Lyra:]

"Everybody's trying to get in our head,"

Lyra followed singing along with a smirk on her face.

[Snowi:]

"We wanna listen to our own heart talking,"

Snowi added to the song standing up and putting her hand to her heart.

[All:]

"We need to count on ourselves instead,"

They started to walk from where they were.

[Snowi:]

"Did you ever,"

[Olivia:]

"Lose yourself to get what you want?,"

[Snowi:]

"Did you ever,"

[Lyra:]

"Get on a ride, then wanna get off?,"

[Snowi:]

"Did you ever,"

[Olivia:]

"Push away the ones you should've held close?"

[Lyra:]

"Did you ever let go?"

[All:]

"Did you ever not know?"

"We're not gonna stop, that's who we are  
We'll give it all we got, that is our plan  
Will we find what we lost? You know you can Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

(Bet on us)

We wanna make it right, that is the way To turn our life around, today is the day  
We are the type of girl who means what we say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,"

They all sang one by one then in harmony as they made their way through the campus hoping up on tables then jumping of them and snapping their fingers along with the beat that Olivia had pulled up on her phone.

[Lyra:]

"How will we know if there's a path worth taking?"

[Olivia:]

"Should we question every move we make?"

[Snowi:]

With all we've lost, our hearts aren't breaking

[All:]

We don't wanna make the same mistake

[Snowi:]

Did you ever

[Olivia:]

Doubt your dream will ever come true?

[Snowi:]

Did you ever

[Lyra:]

Blame the world and never blame you?

[Snowi:]

We will never

[All:]

Try to live a lie again  
We don't wanna win this game  
If we can't play it our way

[All:]

"We're not gonna stop, that's who we are,

[Snowi:]

(Who we are)

[All:]

We'll give it all we got, that is our plan

[Snowi:]

(That's our plan)

Will we find what we lost? We know we can

[Snowi:]

(We know we can)

[All:]

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

[Snowi:]

(Bet on us)"

[All:]

We wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn our life around, today is the day  
We are the type of girl who means what we say?

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,"

She walked down the path followed by her friends, doing various hand gestures with wicked smirk on there faces passing other classmates, who looked at them like they were crazy. They didn't care, they just felt like singing about what there feeling.

[Lyra:]

"Hold up, give us room to think

[Olivia:]

Bring it on down

[Snowi:]

Gotta work on our swing

[All:]

Gotta do our own thing, hold up,"

The made there way down to the main entrance of the school and stopped at the fountain as they all looked into the water.

[Olivia:]

"It's no good at all to see yourself  
And not recognize your face

[Lyra:]

Out on our own, it's such a scary place

[Snowi:]

The answers are all inside of us

[All:]

All we gotta do is believe,"

They sang as they looked the the water again before slashing each other once and sprinting of happily.

[All:]

"We're not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til we get our shot  
That's who we are, that is our plan  
Will end up on top and

You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

We wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn our lives around, today is the day  
We are the type of girl who means what we say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me!"

They all ended when they were in the lobby of the school, the classmates looked at the three girls as if they were insane, they of course were giggling.

The headmistress smiled from walking with Connor, Louis and Corrine, on the way to the board meeting with the school counsel. They could hear half of the last part of the song.

"Now that is talent," Amelia told the queen and king with a broad smile. She knew there was hope for them, they just needed someone to help them.

Corrine looked at the three girls standing in the middle of the hall. "Well," she started, looking at her husband and the headmistress. "They do have talent, very much, and they could use it for good,"

Louis cut in. "True, but still, they are kids of villains and have been causing some mischief from what Lorraine has said." He explained, with a nod from the pink clad musketeer queen.

"I see where your coming from, and I agree, but like Amelia said, they do need some - a lot - of guidance." Corrine replied, looking at her husband.

"Get them signed up for music class, they have major talent." Amelia smiled at the three VK girls as they walked right past to the counsel meeting, most of the clubs in the first period were still going and had about fifteen minutes left.

Lyra smiled with her regular mischievousness sparkling in her brown eyes. "Well, what do you think girls, can we be bet on to get the job done?" She asked, talking about the wand.

"You are so right, we are." Olivia said with a laugh, punching Lyra in the arm, playfully.

Rosemary walked up to them with a brood smile on her face. "Wow, you guys were great!" She exclaimed at there song.

The girls turned to face her. Lyra put her hand of her hip. "Well, yeah, I've been told it comes naturally, after all, my Mom was a muse." She said cockily with a smirk, twisting her finger around her red hair.

"Same, my Mom told me I was born to sing ... and rule." Olivia added with a little bit if sarcastic peppiness at the end of what she said.

"My Mom always said guys love girls who can sing." Snowi said with a genuine smile, at the thought of a wonderful prince in a huge castle with so many maid at her beck an call.

Rosemary nodded. "I see, you should join the music club! I'm sure they would be happy to have you." She suggested, looking at the three girls. Lyra and Olivia didn't seam all that amused. Snowi liked the thought, but went along with the teenage dame and witch.

Lyra smiled on the outside bur was grimacing on the inside. "Nah, I don't think I need to out shine so many people."

Olivia agreed with her friend with a nod. "Yeah, I mean, that wouldn't be fair to the others to have show off, that'd be mean." She stated ever so innocently with a fake smile.

Snowi wanted to say "sign me up" but she did she just said, "I'm good, I don't do very good in groups of six or more." She said, pulling out of mirror once again, checking herself.

Rosemary's face fell from a smile to a frown. "If you do ever change you mind, I will be willing to sign you guys up," she told the three teenage villains.

"Well, you never know what might change," Lyra said holding on to the side of her black leather jacket.

"Yeah, things change, and soon they will ... maybe." Olivia said with another fake looking smile, adding the, maybe, on just for Rose's purpose.

"Yeah, a lot can happen in a few days," Lyra added with a nod. She just had to play it nice for them, but play the lonely villain's daughter, with Olivia for Annabelle.

"True," Rose sighed, looking down at the floor for a brief moment then back up at the girls. "Well, I do hope you change you minds, and hey, at lunch, sit with us! Jaz, Connor and the others!"

Lyra, Olivia and Snowi nodded in unison, looking at her. They thought I wouldn't hurt for them to sit with some outsides. Only of course to gain there trust to steal the wand and take over the world.

"Hey, Liv, Snowi, remember what were gonna do?" Lyra said not saying what they were doing - sealing the wand - but they knew what she was talking about.

"Ah yes, I do." Olivia nodded at her friend, knowing exactly what she was talking about. 'Great, lets get out of here and back to the dorm.' She thought, crossing her arms over her chest, and smiling.

"In speaking, lets get working on our ... you-know-what." Snowi said with a wink, and the red-head and blond nodded in agreement. Rosemary told the three girls bye.

With that the girls pivoted and headed to their dorm, to start getting there things together to make the plan happen. They were sure gonna get that wand and bring it to there parents, so they would rule the world with evil.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Answers:

Z

First, your penname is really kewl btw,

Second, Don't we all for certain people ...

And third, to answer your question, yes and no, I'm going by Disney Descendants movie. So it is kinda like a prom, but it is a coronation for Connor to be King of France. But of course they will be in not real princessy dresses just regal formal dresses some with some with sparkly others not, since it is a formal gathering, short or long dresses can be, short for the Set It Off part, one if my fave parts - get ready set it off, we have to to set it off, get ready set it off - okie lets move on but its a little bit like prom, but couples are not necessary. So I hoped that answered your question!

Lasting Violet: Ha your good and that's true. That's why Amelia is gonna have a counsel meeting about the class. But for me, there like kindergarten questions, just for me, because there so simple, but yeah they weren't, and I'm glad you liked the chapter!

PrincessGeekelle: Yes the tourney game, its like a cross between lacrosse, Stoolball, Rounders, I don't even know what the game is called, all I know it is tourney game, anyway I was rambling, sorry, but yeah that is the good part, and I'm glad you like Lyra and Wendell, I personally like Olivia and Snowi, dunno why tho, but I'm glad you liked it.

TurquaTurtle: Oh wow your review is huge! And of course it's be boring yo them, doing good :/ aren't we all, hopefully Connor will, not to sure about the others ... which is why I'm planing on a little twist with that part near the end with the chaos at the coronation. I know, Snowi is, she's less like a villain and more like the others, same when with Evie, and nice puns, very funny, I would even want to adopt her, just imagine how she was as a kid ... sew cute! And yes they are, alot, and their mother's personalities will start to bloom soon :)

A/N:

Well, well, well, the counsel meeting, do you think it will go good ... or not? Its really gonna depend on who's all there. But yes, the top secret plans Lyra came up with to seal the wand, are gonna be put into action is the next few chapters. I wonder how that will go down. And yes, the Jane (Annabelle) / Mal (Lyra) magic hair part in next he he along with the counsel he he, wonder how both are gonna go down?

I'm adding some new characters and updating some so, I will probably have it updated in a few chapters.

I'm learning On Top of the World from Barbie Princess Charm School, it is fairly easy on the piano.

And if you have any questions, I will answer them here ^^

Author Out ⌒.⌒


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9: Talks and Spells

At the Arlendia Prep council meeting, Headmistress Amelia was at the head on the table, of her left: was Louis, Corrine, Connor, Lorraine, Finn Oxford and Lady Anne - who were a sickly sweet couple and teachers, Lady Anne and Finn Oxford.

And of the headmistress' left side: Was the co-headmistress, Headmistress Alexandra Privet, The Enchantress, Queen Maribella and Madame Hélène.

"Good Afternoon, I have called this meeting on behalf of the VKs." Headmistress Amelia explain off-the-bat, crossing her legs.

"I knew them coming here wasn't a good idea." Louis said. "From what Lorraine said, they are causing trouble."

"Okay, look, all they did was skip a few morning classes," Connor told his Father, standing up for them.

"Which brings me back to this; I asked them why, and they gave me a good explanation." Amelia explained, then told them what Lyra and Olivia had said.

"Poor kids," Finn said, feeling bad for the kids on the Isle. "Life on the Isle is tough."

"Which is all formed by there parents, hello!" Lorraine told them, tapping her head. She knew that even if their story was sad, it was all because of their parents, and she didn't feel bad.

"We have no control over what they do." Louis said, with a round of nods from the table.

"But that's not why I called this meeting about," Amelia said as the room became quite. "It's about the children, the ... what are you children calling them now ..." She explained then thought about that right wrod.

"VKs, short for villains kids." Lorraine said in a snippy tone, just saying the words.

"Ah yes, VKs, the acronyms you children use this day and age, anywho, they need something constructive but is something that they like." The head mistress explained, looking at each counsel member.

Lorraine raised her hand, she wanted to tell them about something, Amelia pointed to the young princess. "They have magic, after all, Snowi, Wendell and Lyra all have magic." She said as a few murmurs around the table.

"Isn't magic prohibited, without the proper training and right use?" Lady Anne brought up, she, like many people, thought it was silly.

"Yes, that is true, I signed it myself, magic can be used for good, but it can also be used for evil, as we have all seen." Louis stated, earning a few nods.

"But prohibiting the use of magic without training is just saying for some kids to rebel." Headmistress Privet stated, getting more nods than the king's statement.

"But if we raise out kids not to use it, they should obviously use common sense." Maribella said, not that she didn't deny kids now days would rebel, she was just stating an obvious fact.

"And, we don't even offer and magic training, safety classes or anything, and many children - mine included - have magical abilities." The Enchantress said, making Amelia nod.

"We should have those type of classes, and magic can be very helpful, yes, sometimes it is used for other things," She said, referring to Princess Tori and Keira swapping outfits and looks. "That's why, we should add a magic safeness club."

Louis abruptly scooted out his chair, stood up and placed his hands on the table. "Are you crazy? We should not be condoning magic! I understand kids have these abilities, but don't you think it will make the others, who have it jealous?" He said, which was a very good start of an argument.

Corrine looked at her husband. "Louis, they can't help if they have powers or not, they can chose to use them or not." She said, placing her hand on his as Louis sat back down.

"That's why we have certain rules on using them, and one of the rules will be: No showing off." Connor added, as the headmistress nodded with a smile.

"Connor is absolutely right, and if they fail to heed to the rules, we will have a consequence, punishment if you will." Amelia explain, looking at each one of the counsel members. "But enough about magic, and more about what we can do to help these kids."

"I think personally we should get them into a club, like music, I heard their very musical inclined." Finn said, gaining a nod from Connor.

"Rose said they had talent, but yet again, we tried, they won't budge from saying: No." Lorraine said, making hand gestures then blowing hair from her face.

Connor nodded. "I've witnessed there talents, not just by music, but my art, sports, too." He brought up, recalling so far, all they had done. "Patrick has some raw talent, he finally gave into trying out tourney, which he became very good at."

"We just need someone to give them a nudge." Alexandra said.

"But who?" Lorraine asked as all eyes fell on her. She jumped to the conclusion it was her. "Oh no, not me, I don't even want them here."

"No one was suggesting you Lorraine, I was thinking anyone really, I think I can try and get Annabelle to nudge them, and Rosemary, she seems to like them." Amelia explained. She knew that the people how didn't mind the VKs were very slim, most didn't care for them, or just didn't want to converse with them.

They continued to talk about other things that could help the VKs adjust to live outside of the Isle. No one really knew much about what inside the Isle was like, only villains knew, so someone was gonna have to ask the VKs what it was like.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Octavia laughed at Alan's joke as the two caught up with Connor by the lockers. Alan frowned then pointed at Lyra, Olivia, and Snowi as they stood by Lyra's locker. "Those kids are trouble." He said, as the three girl noticing them, Snowi decided to leave, she needed to check on her make up.

"Bye Lyra, Olivia," said Snowi, who waved at her two friends.

"Bye," she replied as the blue-haired girl, turned around and made a bee line for the inside of the prep school, taking out mirror. Connor shrugged turning back to his friends.

"Come on Alan, give them a chance." He had been trying for two days to get his friends to have more of an open mind about the VKs. Trying to show them that not everyone is like there parent no matter how hard they try.

Octavia scoffed as she flipped up her Red flower sunglasses, "No offense Connor, but you're just too trusting." She took his hands and looked into his eyes. "Look, I know there are many stories that the bad guys fall in love with the good ones and change, but that just doesn't happen anymore! Just take a look at them."

All the VKs could here what they were saying, since they were like three feet away. The girls hated Octavia with they're everything. They were thinking up a special plan for Octavia when they took over the world.

Connor shrugged, "I think you're wrong about them," he said, running his hands through his hair, ruffling it up.

Octavia sighed and fixed her boyfriend's hair. "Connor, trust me, my Mom was a Mean Girl, I thank my lucky stars above I wasn't like her when she was a teen," Connor partly disagreed with that, but he let her continue. "You need to see what's real, not what you want to."

"Octavia is right bro: once a villain, always a villain." Alan said, putting his hand in his pants pocket.

"Not true, on the contrary Alan, Via," Connor started, "people can change." Looking back at the villain kids he said. "Look at Sunburst, she was mean to Elena, but then became nice to her."

Octavia sighed, twirling her hair around her finger. "She wasn't the villain, Laverna was, besides, I'd act just like Sunburst if someone came into my room unexpected."

"Both of you are right there, but remember, Elena didn't know where her room was." Alan stated, he normally too his best friend's side, more than he'd take a girls side, even though Octavia was Connor's girlfriend, even he didn't like her that much, which said a lot.

"That just like you boy, to take the same sex's side," Octavia said, crossing her arms looking at both boys.

"It's call the Bro Code." Connor and Alan said in unison making a magical hand gesture for it.

She truly thought the Bro Code was idiotic. "Ugh, you boys and the Bro Code, you use it like its a dictionary!" Octavia scoffed at they're use of the Bro Code so much.

"Oh Tia, it keeps us Bros inline." Connor joked putting his arm around Octavia, who just sighed.

"But Connor, us girls don't have; Girl Code? It's silly." Octavia told her boyfriend shaking her head, making her tiara slip to the side.

Connor went to fix her tiara. "Tia," He began placing her tiara on her head. "You will just have to put up with it, its not all that bad."

Octavia rolled her eyes, as soon as Alan added a few words. "And remember, its keeps up Bros in line about things." He said, with a nod from Connor.

"Boys" She sighed, crossing her arms. She never did get boys, and the Bro Code was one thing she never go or knew why was if invented.

"Come on, I don't under stand girls, so what's the big deal?" Connor asked fake pouting to his girlfriend with puppy dog eyes.

"It shouldn't be," Octavia sighed. "Bur yet again, I'd be nice to understand guys."

"Same goes for us and girls," Alan said. "After all, girls are a little bit more complicated than boys."

"Not always true, but veering away from that subject, Connor you really do need to put less trust in the VKs." Octavia told him, looking at him, tapping her nails on her arm.

"Octavia, just give them a chance?" Connor asked, as she shook her head no, which made Connor sigh.

"Look, Connor, I know you want to see the good in people, but not everyone is good, you see, yes people can change, but villains," Octavia's gaze fell of the trio of VKs girls, laughing and talking with each other. "They say; Don't judge a book by its cover, but in some cases, you have too, which this is one of them."

"Alan?" Connor asked his friend, wondering if he would back Connor or Octavia up.

Alan put his hands in front of him. "All I'm saying is there there VKs, and leaving it at that, but you can't trust them to much." He said, knowing full well Connor would rebuttal.

"I respect your options, I do wish you'd give them a chance," Connor said with a sigh, then adding before either Octavia or Alan could but in. "In due time we will see."

"That's true," Octavia then sighed, putting down her sunglasses and walking away.

"See you later," Connor said as Alan followed her.

"See you later bro," Alan said back to his best friend.

Lyra was done putting things away when she closed her locker door to reveal Connor on the other side. "Hey!" he greeted.

"Hey?" she said back.

"Hi Olivia," He said, giving a wave to the blond teenage dame, who just smiled and gave a small wave.

"How was your first day?" he asked.

"Super." She replied sarcastically. Connor caught sight of the LONG LIVE EVIL emblem spray-painted onto her locker.

"You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class." He smiled, "I could uh, sign you up." At that moment a familiar girl in red walked by with yet another nervous squeak.

Lyra and Olivia followed her with their gaze until she saw her go into the girl's bathroom.

"What do you think?" Connor asked, looking at the young witch.

The red-haired teenage witch answered, "Way to take all the fun out of it." Before tossing him a smirk and leaving to following Annabelle, with Olivia at her heels.

Connor just stared after her, wondering beyond belief where he'd seen her before. He couldn't put his finger on it, it was bugging him so much, and he couldn't have anyone else tell him. "Huh." He sighed before leaning against the locker and glancing one last time at her artwork.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Annabelle combed her fingers through her shoulder length flat hair with a slightly dejected look. She wished she was beautiful like the princess, like her cousins were.

She suddenly stiffened as she saw a Lyra and Olivia walk into the bathroom towards her. She knew Olivia was Dame Devin's daughter, she didn't have her hair but did have personality. And Lyra, her Mom was Lydia, one of these worse witches, with Dark Magic, all she had to do is with one tune, you could be under her every command.

"Hi!" Lyra said cheerfully with a smile, trying to appear a little more friendly and less intimating.

"Hello!" Olivia said with a smile, which make Annabelle shiver. It wasn't really Olivia's smile, more of the way she was looking at her.

"It's Annabelle, right? Ah, always loved that name … Annabelle!" Lyra said, saying the girls name twice.

Annabelle didn't like being stuck in a bathroom with two teenage villains, who from the looks of it, had an agenda. Annabelle didn't want to find out, she really wanted to make an dart for the door, but she instead said, "That's cool." She stammered before turning and trying to leave.

Lyra and Olivia saw she was trying to get away from her and lifted her hand, "Don't go!" Lyra almost yelled, slightly scaring the mousy teen. The young witch put on her best tear-jerker face and acted rejected and lonely to real her in. "I guess we was were, kinda hoping to make a friend…"

"Yeah, I mean, having Lyra has a friend was okay, but I've know her my whole life, and I don't know anyone here." Olivia explained to the young duchess, frowning rubbing her arm sadly. Lyra sent her a glare of "what did you just say?" And Olivia sent her one back that said. "keep it cool."

Annabelle started to feel bad for them. They really didn't fit in with the rest of the kids here, and they did seam a little nice. But Annabelle quickly swatted those thoughts from her head. They were mean, evil villainous teens that couldn't be trusted.

"You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?" Olivia added with a sad sigh.

"Hardly." Annabelle replied with a casual shrug, twisting her ball of her shoe on the marble floor.

Both teenage villains put on her shocked but sincere face, "Really?" Lyra asked as the young mousy duchess nodded.

"I mean with your mom being the Headmistress?" Olivia added as she and Lyra walked closer to the smaller girl, cornering her with her sob story.

"Not to mention your own, um…" Lyra examined the duchess but found hardly any eye-catching physical features that would scream extraordinary then she decided on the word. "Personality!"

Annie, as she was called by her Mother sighed, "I'd rather be pretty." She said as she looked at both girls, "You've both got great hair."

Both touched a lock of their blond and red tresses as an idea formed in Lyra's head. She remembered seeing a beautification spell in her spell book. And beautifying Annabelle to could the first step to befriending her, and then Hello Magic Wand and Goodbye Goodness of the Outside World!

"You know what? I have just the thing for that!" Lyra brought out her spell book and slapped it into her palm, startling Annabelle a bit as she flipped through the pages. She found the right spell and read it aloud, "Beware, Forswear, replace the old with brand new hair!"

She swiped her finger to the left, then the right, then up, and back down, Annabelle's head following her finger in jerking motions. Within seconds her brown flat hair was replaced with long soft curls cascading past her shoulders with a feathered bang that looked great on her, with some highlights.

Annabelle turned to look in the mirror and was ecstatic to see the new her, Lyra poker faced a surprise face. She tried her best not to show how excited she way, which wouldn't be around Annabelle, just one step closer to getting the wand.

"Wow! You almost don't notice your… other features, anymore!" Olivia chimed in in a fake happy voice at the girls new look.

Annabelle then started rapidly tapping the cover of her book, "Do my nose!"

"Oh, I can't," Lyra said sadly, "I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really … big magic." She gestured to Annabelle's face making her look disappointed.

"Not like the Zinnia or any wand at that! I mean one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted!" Olivia said with a little giggle, making Annabelle slight frown.

"She doesn't want anyone to use magic or the wand anymore," Annabelle sighed, "She believes real magic is in the books… and not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff." She was sad that her Mom - the whole counsel, excluding Connor - made magic prohibited.

"What a rip!" Lyra scoffed. Annabelle merely nodded. This was getting the teenage witch nowhere, which was exasperating! What Lyra needed was to plant a little tiny itty bitty seed of insecurity deeper. "You know, most of the parents here have magic, Tori included, and your mom was her aunt, and she could use her magic hairbrush every day, but she wasn't her daughter like you are!" Lyra broke out her kicked-puppy eyes, and sadly slight smile.

"Doesn't she love you?" Olivia added frowning then quickly added. "Our mothers are like your mom, won't let us do things we want, because its not "cool"."

Annabelle was a little too quick to reply, "Well of course she does! It's … it's just, you know, tough love. Work on the inside, not the outside. You know that sort of thing." She frowned, messing with her bracelet, she was truly upset.

Annabelle was starting to doubt her own words. It's like this, what Lyra and Olivia were saying were true. After all, it was true, and yes, most of the parents did have magic! And it was unfair to tell your children you could use it, but "Mommy and daddy can, because we know how to use it." Was what they could have said, I don't know for sure, I haven't been told, but it was a very plausible thing to happen after all.

"That's the face!" Olivia yelled, making the girl jump slightly. "Yeah, and then just look as if your … your heart is about to break!"

Both girls decided to demonstrate by giving her sad kicked-puppy dog eyes again with a heartbroken expression on her face. "Oh mommy, I just don't understand why you can't make me …" Lyra added a little sniffle and making little tears in her eyes. "Beautiful too."

"Think it would work?" Annabelle asked, getting optimistic what what both girls were doing. 'They aren't that bad! There helping me with my looks, like no one else would do!' She thought.

"Yeah," Lyra giggled. "I mean after all, Tori did change your mom's hair multiple times and hey, if your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand … invite me!" she said casually as she sat on the bathroom counter.

"If I can convince mom, you're so there!" Annabelle said with bright eyes, clapping her hands together. "You guys are the best!"

"Yay!" Olivia and Lyra clapped their hands together giddily as Annabelle smiled and left the bathroom with a friendly goodbye.

"Like putty in our hands…" Lyra smirked turning to Olivia.

Olivia gave a wickedly evil smirk. "People are so gullible with the right leverage!"

Lyra smriked. "That was way to easy, wasn't it?"

"Oh no doubt!" Olivia agreed and both girls left the bathroom, with evil sparkling in there eyes and smirks on there faces, then gave each other a high five.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Answers:

Z: Ikr, it is sweet, and it can be vice versa too

Lasting Violet: Same here, I'm not sporty, unless you count swimming, soccer and a few others like dodge ball :) Yeah, it doesn't explain it, I tent to have a little myself ... when it comes to certain things. I'm glad you loved the songs and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

A/N:

Hello, sorry it was a little late, I've been busy, ugh, why can't summer be just that, summer, nothing to do but relax and have a good time :\

I didn't notice until now that Jadis (The White Witch) from Narnia looks the same as The Snow Queen from Barbie Pink Shoes O_o ... Mattel copied Narnia's White Witch (Or Snow Queen or Jadis) ... at least that's what I think, from comparing the pictures, you can check for yourself, but they look like sisters in a way ...

And Descendants 2, they have officially said the new characters, Uma daughter of Ursula played by China Anne McClain (who her sister is now doing the voice of Freddie, which is gonna be in the sequel!) and Bradley Perry, he is going to be Yzma, from the Emperors New Groove, they haven't said his name yet, but anywho, in the latest Wicked World Episode, they FINALLY reveled CJ Hook, daughter of Captain Hook, and she is sooooo wicked, not in a good way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 10: Classes, Boys, and a polar bear?

It was a new day, things were going a little better for the VKs, Lyra, Olivia and Patrick had gotten the same class, which was good for them, they sat right beside each other in ... history, the one subject they didn't like nor thought they needed.

Lyra huffed, they were like an half hour early, since they ate breakfast in there dorm with the help of magic. "I don't see the point of learning about dead people?" She said, propping her legs up on the desk. She was dressed in a black shirt with lace sleeves that rapped around her thumb, blood red parachute pants, red ankle boots, with her same jewelry and make up, her hair was pulled into a side pony.

Olivia looked up from her phone, playing a racing game. "The point is, knowing where you come from and why you'd here?" She explained, turning her attention back to her phone. She was wearing a green squared necked tank, black shorty shorts, black gladiator heels, and her hair was in a bun.

"Like why were here," Patrick said, breaking a #2 pencil into tiny bits. "Which I want to get out of this place asap!" He was wearing a royal blue T-Shirt with a lion on it with black jeans and black high tops sneakers.

Lyra looked over at him pulling out her spell book. "Patty-wack, listen, we know, we will, things just take time!" She explained dropping it on her lap. "Plus, we've gotta work on Liv and Mine's plan,"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I know that, but I hate being here, its so boring, I miss the Isle," He said as both girls gave him a look, telling him that they were questioning if he met he missed his home.

Lyra pressed her lips together, lifinge the corner of her mouth looking at Patrick as she opened her book. "Only because your father persuaded Dame Devin to do so." She said simply running her fingers across the pages.

"That's true, even though it never worked." Olivia said with a smirk, tilting her phone, making the screen turn so she could go around a corner with her car.

Patrick looked at Olivia with a quizzical look. "How would you know?" He asked turning to the blond dame. "You weren't in the same class as I!"

Olivia stopped her game and look at the brunette boy. "Patrick, I have friends that made sure your plan looked awful, so you'd have to go with there plan." She explained in an innocent way. "Being the headmistress's daughter."

Patrick abruptly stood up slamming his hands on the desk. "You what!?" He exclaimed unbelieving what the blond teenage dame was saying.

Olivia just smiled and put her phone in her back pocket. "Your plans were dumb, sorry, not sorry." She said, crossing her arms and legs, looking at the brunette boy.

"How could you say that!" Patrick exclaimed as Leah walked in with Jasmine at her heels, they also had a class with the three VKs.

"Hey," Jasmine and Leah greeted, making the VKs deadpan a "hey" back to them. They saw Olivia playing a game on her phone, Lyra was reading her spell book, and Patrick was breaking pencils. They both took a set.

"Because I can Patrick," Olivia said, smiling as she played her game. Patrick crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid who got sent to a time out.

Lyra looked up from her book and over at Patrick. "Brighten up, soon things will get better." She said with a wink, which Patrick could careless. Lyra leaned over to the two girls. "He's just mad 'cause Liv foiled his plans at our old school, which he found out just now."

Jasmine and Leah nodded. "Plans about what?" Jaz asked, looking at all three VKs, wondering what she meant.

"You know, school projects." Lyra said simply turning to the back of her spell book.

"Oh, they weren't any good?" Leah asked as Lyra shook her. Leah thought that even Philippe's son should have good plans.

"They were cheesy and could easily be foiled, like the other one you did which wasn't good, and you now." Olivia said, beating about the bush about them failing to steal the wand.

"Which one?" Jaz asked, as Olivia put he phone away again.

"Well, she thought he was top dog and he messed up big time, I'd rather not talk about it." Olivia explained, leaving a whole lot of things out, which she was still a little mad at him.

"Oh," Leah said, looking at Patrick, who was tapping his broken pencil up, then at Olivia, who was leaning back in her desk. "I'm sure they will get better."

Lyra snickered at her comment. "Yeah, that will happen." She said as Patrick looked at her with the look she's-finally-agreeing-with-me. "When we find out the moon is made of cheese!"

Patrick scowled at the red-haired witch, who smiled innocently. He didn't have to say anything, it was written all over his face that he wasn't happy.

"Lighten up Patrick," Olivia told the older boy. "It's not like your hurt, just your pride, that's all."

"I'm sure if he puts his mind to it, he will make a good plan." Jasmine said, her eyes darted between the three VKs.

Lyra reluctantly agreed with what she said. "True, if he would stop looking at it from a foolproof way." She said looking at Patrick.

Then the rest of the kids came in followed by the teacher,who closed the door just as the bell rang. Class was beginning and the VKs so didn't want to be there.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Snowi sat on her bed, with a bowl of water on her bed. Olivia, Lyra, Patrick and Wendell sat on Lyra's bed. They decided to have lunch in their room, and Amelia allowed it. They really needed to work on their plans. And Snowi needed a little moral support on her magic.

"Okay, Snowi, you can do it!" Olivia told her blue-haired friend, who sighed.

"But guys, what if something goes wrong?" Snowi asked, looking at her friends. She hated things going wrong, it was one thing that bugged her.

"It won't!" Lyra said, trying to help her friend, who was very nervous about trying out her powers.

"You don't know that!" Snowi said looking at the ring on her hand.

"If your own Mother didn't think you could do it," Olivia began. Snowi looked up at the blond dame. "then why did she give you the ring?"

Snowi thought about it. That was true, her mother had to have believed in her to do it if she had gave her the ring. "You're right!" She said with a smile. "I can do this!"

"That's the spirit!" Lyra exclaimed with a smile, as Snowi took a deep breath.

Snowi put out her hands over the bowl. She focused on the water, and making the water molecules come together. She raised her hands up slowly as the water began to follow her hands, slowly freezing. Snowi kept her eyes closed, she didn't want to get over excited for it to back fire on her.

Lyra, Olivia, Wendell and Patrick looked in awe at that they're friend was doing. They knew she could do it, and her powers would come in handy. No only could she control water, she could do many other things to.

Snowi pulled her hands away and opened her eyes. The bowl of water was now a frozen stick of ice, sticking up out of the bowl. "Whoa!" She gasped, touching it. It was cold and wet, but it didn't seem to be melting. "Wicked!"

"See, I told ya you could do it!" Olivia said with a smirk, walking over to the foot of Snowi's bed and leaning on it. "It looks really cool." She touched it, it was cold and wet, but even for her it didn't seem to melt.

"I wonder what else can I do?" Snowi said running her fingers around her ring.

"That's why you need to check our the schools library about your mom, and snow powers." Patrick said. Snowi smiled, she was glad to have friends that cared so very much about her.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Ah, chemistry class, the class devoted to the art if science. All the VKs, if you hadn't noticed, were wearing the same thing they wore when they first got here, since they have like three of the same pairs of clothes.

Snowi was looking the ruggedly handsome Prince Alan. "Any chance he's in the line for a throne?" the ice princess asks Prince Camden, looking at Alan, dreamily, who smile back at her. "Anywhere in line?"

"Alan. Prince Alan." Camden explains to her, not really all that happy to. "Prince Albrecht's son. Alan inherited the charm, and the jokes, but not a lot there there, you know what I mean." he said, which was true, Alan wasn't that bright, well, he did have a brain, he just didn't use it.

"Looks like there there to me." Snowi says, still looking at Alan. She didn't care if he was smart of not, he just had to look handsome.

"Snowi." Mr. Jackson, the teacher calls out, "Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what's the average atomic weight of silver?"

"Atomic weight?" Snowi questioned carefully then added a little joke. "Uh, well, not very much. I mean, it's an atom right?"

The kids at our table let out a small laugh while Mr. Jackson pulls her up. Snowi wasn't paying attention and didn't know the answer. Then an idea popped in her head: magic mirror! Snowi took out her mirror, making sure no one saw her, she was glad it was so small.

She pick up a piece of chalk while she sets the mirror where she could see it. "Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?" She asked it in a sweet way, as the answer appears on it. She looks out if the corner of her eye. "That would be 106.905 times 0.5200, plus 108.905 times 0.4800 ... which, Mr. Jackson, would give us, 107.9 AMU." She writes the final answer on the board, pronouncing A.M.U. all together.

"AMU?" Camden repeats, thinking about what she said, then he resized she said it all together, not each individual letter. He couldn't believe she got it right.

"I forget ... always a mistake to underestimate-" He starts to say, trying to figure out what he's actually saying, when Snowi cute him off.

"A villain kid?" Snowi said with a smile, raising her eyebrows. "Don't make it again."

She walk back to her seat Alan hands Snowi a piece a paper saying to meet him underneath the bleachers. She nods to him that she will be there, and gave a little wave.

The bell rang and everyone began to gather they're things. "Wow, Snowi, that was brilliant!" Camden praised the ice princess.

Snowi turned around, flipping her hair. "Eh, no it really wasn't, it was way to easy!" Which that's statement was the truth, it was easy, because she looked off the answers. "Now, I must go." With that she walked down the hall.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Mean while, Connor was helping Wendell, since he didn't know how to play a sport, he was going to start off by teaching him the basics. Wendell wasn't that hard to deal with, he listened very well, and followed the commands to the T.

"That's great Wendell!" Connor praised, after the teenage wizard has just gotten done with hurtle jumps. "You really can jump high."

Wendell was glad to be praised for something he did good at. "Thanks, I guess helping ... working for my father had some perks, and cons." He said simply with a frown at the mention at his father's name.

"Okay, Wendell, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?" Connor asks as Wendell nods, then Connor blew his whistle.

Wendell then hears a weird noise, not just any noise he turns to see an animal, a white polar bear. Wendell takes of screaming and running for the forest. He hated polar bears, his father told him horror stories about them when he was a young boy.

"Sweet!" Connor says, before realizing he was running in terror not fun, "WENDELL! WENDELL?!" He called the teenage wizard, who was waving his hands in the air.

Wendell run down the trail, the animal following him. The teenage wizard climbed into a tree. "CONNOR! Connor!" Wendell cries as the animal stands at the bottom of the tree. "Stop," just then Connor comes running. "Connor! Connor! Connor!"

The soon-to-be king comes running in the direction the young wizard just did. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He says, picking up the animal.

"Connor, help me!" Wendell cries hugging the tree for dear life, "This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throats. This is a vicious, rabid carnivorous mammal!"

"Hey, who told you that?" Connor asked, looking at the boy in confusion rubbing the polar bear's head.

"My father."

"Wenlock?"

"Yeah he is a polar expert. A polar bear yellerer and whisper." Wendell cries out hugging the tree. "Why are you holding her? She's gonna attack you?"

"Wendell, you've never actually met a polar bear have you?" Connor asks, us a small smile gracing his lips.

"Of course not." Wendell answered in a little scoff, looking at the big blue eyes of the baby polar bear.

"Flurry, meet Wendell. Wendell, this is Flurry. She is Annika's pet polar bear, Shiver's daughter," the young prince introduces, with a smile, as the white polar bear give a soft whimper.

Wendell slowly gets down from the tree. "He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid carnivorous mammal ... Gees," he says, looking at the polar bear, reaching his hand put and slowly pets him. "Your a good girl aren't you?" Connor gives Flurry to Wendell, who begins to pet him. "Good girl,"

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island?" Connor states, wondering how he can change that, after all, they're kids don't see all that bad. Yes a little ruff around the edges, but how isn't?

"Yeah." Wendell agrees sadly. "Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs."

"Good boy," Connor says to Wendell, "I mean, you're a good runner. You're fast, you know."

"Oh, yeah ... thank you." says Wendell, who looks up at Connor.

"Listen, I'm gonna give you some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just come find me when you're done, okay?" Connor says as the teenage wizard sits on the ground with Flurry. "See ya later,"

"See ya out there," Wendell sits down setting the little polar bear on his lap. He began to rub its head. "Your not so bad, after all, you actually kind of sweet."

"Of course they're sweet!" Wendell looks up at the voice, seeing a girl with blond hair, curly, hair on the sides pinned back with purple glittery star hair clips, blue eyes, light purple-pink eye shadow, light pink lipstick and light pink blush. She was wearing A purple with pink floral dress with sweetheart necklace and off the shoulder sleeves and a empire wait a-line skirt, purple closed toe kitten heels, a three purple star small necklace, a three star crown.

"Oh ... uh yeah, I mean ... I guess." Wendell said, trying to explain it. He was still a little nervous about holding a polar bear.

The blond girl sat down on a rock beside him and held out her hand. "I'm Princess Amalthea, daughter of Annika and Aiden, which I'm guessing you know who that is." She introduced with a smile, as Wendell reached out and shook her hand.

"I'm Wen..." He started to introduce being stopped by the blond princess.

"Wendell, yeah, I know, son of Wenlock, my parents arch enemy." Amalthea said smoothing down her skirt, reaching to rub the baby polar bear. "Rosemary told me a little about you,"

Wendell looked up at her and gave her a quizzical look at her statement. "W-what did she say? If its bad I didn't do it!" Wendell stated, putting his hands in front of him.

Amalthea gave him a kind look with a little chuckle. "No, not at all, she was one of the very few who was good things to say about you VKs." She explain, looking up at the tops of the trees.

"Oh," Wendell said, smiling as Flurry nuzzled the boy in the face. He was beginning to see what his father was wrong about animals.

Amalthea smiled, she had a feeling Rose liked Wendell, and vice versa, vet yet again it hadn't but been two days since they had came. "You know, you'd be better at soccer you know." Amalthea said with a smile. "Prince Hamilton is trying to get a boys soccer team, since the girls got one."

Wendell looked up at her. "Where they kick the ball around?" He asked as she nodded. "Hmm, sounds a lot of fun!"

"Quite, I am more of the winter sports then the others," Amalthea said with a smile, tucking a lock of hair behind he ear.

"Like ice skating?" He said, knowing that her parents did ice skate alot, and she just had to ice skate too.

"Yes, ice skating is my one sport," Amalthea confirmed, with a smile then suggested. "You know, I'm sure your friends, Lyra, Olivia and Snowi would like soccer or something they're into to keep busy with."

Wendell knew they didn't want to join anything since they soon were going to tale over the world. Wendell though he could persuade his father to see that all polar bears weren't all that bad.

"Maybe, I mean, they weren't in any clubs back home." Wendell told her as Flurry rolled on her belly, so Wendell could rub it.

Amalthea perused her lips together and nodded. "I see," she said. She could understand that, no everyone was up on clubs, even VKs could choose not to.

They continued to talk. Amalthea didn't think Wendell was all that bad. Yes his father was Wenlock, but he didn't seem like his father. Now she could see what Rosemary saw, misunderstood VKs. She knew they weren't all that bad, yes they grew up on the Isle, but that didn't mean they were bad.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Snowi walked to the bleachers, who was being let by Alan. Snowi has a huge grin on her face as they turn to face each other. Alan smiles with his charming smile, making the blue-haired girl smile bigger. Alan casually puts in hand on one of the bleachers, while Snowi take a deep breath, trying to clam her nerves, still smiling. Snowi absentmindedly smoothed down her dark teal two-teer skirt with a same color sheer layer, her top was a lighter teal but still dark with a side wrap belt with a snowflake on it, ruffles cascading down the front, a ice blue think bracelet with little snowflake on her right wrist, on her left wrist she had a bright light teal beaded bracket, wedged bright darkened teal with a ankle strap a few inches above her ankle, going down to a point. Her hair was in a high bun with a black pointed tiara with little snowflakes.

She was on cloud nine right now, a prince, a handsome, charming, funny prince, but prince none the less, was holding her hand. She sighed breathlessly trying to keep her cool. She remembered what her mother told her: Do not be over excited about a first encounter with a boy. And she had found a prince in less than two days, her mom was going to be so proud.

"Does everyone at home look as pretty as you?" He asked so casually with again a smile, flattering Snowi, as she casually looks down then back up.

"I like to think of myself as the Fairest Of The All," The blue-haired princess said, looking off to the side with a smile. "after all, I am the Snow Queen's daughter." She looks back up at the prince, as they share a small chuckle at what she had said.

"Your mom did have ... uh, spunk," Alan said, trying to explain it. It was weird that she the Snow Queens daughter, slid her mother's arch nemeses, Prince Albrecht' son.

He didn't care for the VKs that much, and he really didn't like Snowi. He had to admit she was very beautiful, but her mom was his father's enemy. He had a brilliant plan, and he was sure going to use this opportunity.

Snowi then asked curiously. "How many rooms and maids in your castle?"

"Oh, to many to count." Alan scoffs, running his hands through his hair, as the again, share a little chuckle.

"And are they really good at cleaning?" She asked, keeping persistent on finding out what she needed to find out.

Alan nodded, inwardly sighing at Snowi's questions. "Yes, after they get done, you can practically eat of the floor." He said cringing at what he had just said.

Snowi is starting to take a liking to him, so Snowi leans in to kiss Alan, but he quickly starts talking, making her frown. He didn't want to kiss a VK. Let alone the daughter of the Snow Queen.

"You really nailed that chemistry problem today! Your gonna have all the nerds in love with you." Alan said, noticing Snowi's expression of Ugh at the mention of nerds. Alan smiled, knowing that she wasn't in to a relationship for the brains.

"Oh, I'm not that smart!" Snowi says, which she thought was true, she remembered what her mother hand said, guys like girls that can be motherly and pretty.

Alan smiled, he knew she was being to modest, or at least that's what he perceived she was saying and he countered. "Oh you are." He said

"No! I'm really not! But I-I'm really good at sowing, and cooking and cleaning, you know, like a mother or anyone at that!"

"So, you want to be a mother?" He asked, looking at the ice princess, who frowned while spinning her snowflake ring.

"Oh no, well, I uh, I mean, I do like kids ... I can make them mind ... but I thought about adoption, 'cause you know, ..." Snowi stuttered trying to explain that she didn't want to ruin her body, as her mother said. Her mother didn't regret having Snowi, she just was upset about working extra hard on getting off the baby weight.

Alan now knew she was coincided, now that he wasn't, it was just that she was in to her looks to much, he didn't like girls like that. He thought how could Snowi, he a villain, when she acted like a regular popular girly girl.

Snowi reaches into her black purse and pulls out her small ice blue mirror. "See this? If I ask it something it can tell me!" She explained to him, with a smile, hoping he would see she wasn't brains, just beautiful.

He acted shocked, which Snowi thought he was really shocked. 'So she cheated?' He thought to himself, grinning and evil grin that came out as charming. "Are you kidding?" He asked, looking at the blue-haired princess with a "are you kidding" look as she smiled brightly.

"No!" Snowi exclaimed with a smile, she was finally persuading him that she wasn't smart.

Alan takes the mirror from the ice princess. "Where's my cellphone?" He asked holding it up to his ear, as if if would talk to him.

Snowi put her hand on Alan's should and smiles. "It won't work for you silly." She says with a with a tiny giggle. "It only works for me." She acted like it was just plan obvious, which it wasn't to Alan.

"Oh, okay, no biggie, my dad will just buy me a new one." He said, blowing it off as nothing. "And I need to get a new one anyway, the latest model."

Snowi perks up at him mentioning his father and that he can get the newest phone too. Everyone knew Prince Albrecht was charming, cocky, prideful but yet joking too.

"Prince Alan?" She asks breathlessly looking at the wavy blond haired prince.

"Yeah?" He asks looking at the blue-haired princess.

"Your father is Prince Albrecht," She said breathlessly as they joined hands, looking at each other into each other's eyes. "Hey, I heard the wand is in some dingy museum, do they always keep it there?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Alan was taken by surprise at he'd question. He knew something was up about that question, he starts to act like his going to kiss her, but then worms his way out of it. "I'd really like to talk, but ... ugh," He pulls away and turns around, running his hands through his hair. "I'm just swamped! Unless ..." He smirked.

"Unless?" Snowi asked curiously taking a step forward to him.

"If you could knock out all my homework along with yours, then maybe we can get together sometime. Hey?" He asks holding out his backpack to the blue-haired ice princess.

She does a little tennis match with her eyes be for she agrees. "Okay," She takes it from him and holds it close to her and sighs.

"Thank Babe." Alan said with a wink, making the young ice princes giggle softly at him.

"Bye," She tells him, giving a little flirty wave as he nods and walks off. She was so happy that she was going to hang out with the most popular guy on campus.

Camden pops up from the front side of the bleachers looking at Snowi. "I couldn't help but over hear," He said cheekily looking at the ice princess.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Are you stalking me?" She asks quickly, looking at the nerdy prince before her.

Camden slips through the space in the bleachers, right in front of the ice princess. "Technically ... yes." He said as if it didn't bother him, which it really didn't.

Snowi looked at him. "Isn't that a lot creepy?" She asked taking the straps of Alan's backpack and hanging them on her arms.

Camden dramatically paused. "Ah ... yes," he said, putting his hands in the blue plad shorts.

"And have you done this before?" Snowi asked, raising her eyebrows at the prince before her.

"Lemme think ... no." He said simply, crossing his arms.

"And what? Is that suppose to make me feel special?" Snowi asked looking at him, unhappy with him being there.

"Uh ... no, however, I to am fascinated with wands and magic." Camden told the ice princess, who raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" She asked with a smile. He to, a HK was fascinated with the wand, just like her. She wondered why he was fascinated with it. She was only fascinated with it to steal it and take over the world.

"Yes, which is another reason I'm looking forward to the coronation. Perhaps we could sit together, next to each other, and discuss it's attributes?" He asked, looking at the ice princess's facial expressions as she looked at him in shock.

"Are you saying they use the wand at the coronation?" She asked in disbelief. If the wand was going to be there, then things wouldn't be so bad, if only they could get it.

"Yes," Camden paused and smile. "And asking you out?" He hoped she say yes, because he didn't care for Alan that much. Yes he was his friend, but Alan was still Alan.

Snowi smiles, looking at the floor, then walking past him. She got the information she needed, and she had to tell the others. Yes he was more help than Alan, she had to be grateful about that. Camden just sighed and watched her walk away. He wouldn't admit he had a tiny crush of her.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Answers:

Lasting Violet: Yes they are and its sad, I actually know a few people like that.  
And yeah we all feel bad for Annabelle, but things will turn up.

PrincessGeekelle: You got it! I'm working faster, :) and yes, poor Wendell, just two more or more till we get there, I have a few ideas for before that

TurquaTortle:

(chapter 11)

That's okay, it happens, I had happened to me a few times, why can't they fix anything and keep it fixed?

I was singing the lyrics too, I actually have the song on my kindle and I was listening while I was writing it!

Thank you, I'm glad you like ig, and thank you for the fav, I never thought people would like it, I was like a spoof I wanted to do. I want to adopt her cuz she's so sweet and cute!

Those are my girls, well anyone's girls, they're like the new ... er. ... ugh, I don't know, they're their own persons.

Yes I actually can, I'm one of them people, I feel like they are judged, misunderstood, they can change ... with help, but I have lots of favorite villains.

Yes, I love Snowi too, I think everyone might have a little OCD on some level, eh, that's the way my mom is, it bugs her if something isn't right, it is a serious condition, lots of people have it.

I love that girl, Lyra, she's like my little wittle evil girl I want to stick in a bottle and keep her forever ... O_O

Yeah, I see what you did with the n-ice cream, and yeah, I'm sure even villains wanna feel loved and cared about ... even if it mean cookies and hot coco, it depends on the villains dm how they were raised, but I think they would all like something like that!

Nice pun, nice pun, he is, his almost the opposite of his father, which is good in a way, which we are all like our parents in some ways, just not all, which I am most of my mom, which sometimes isn't good, especially when it comes to speaking my mind, ugh, lets just say I get in trouble alot over that, and I mean ALOT.

Don't worry, he'll come around, these thing takes time and he will come around just wait :)

Your questions will be answered.

The reason they did join music club is because they're taking over the world! And don't have time to do school things when there's a wand in needing to be stolen.

Why haven't they dropped and album, well, Lyra's mom is Lydia and she's not to up on group singing,  
Olivia's mom wants her to be a queen not a singer,  
and Snowi, well, she'd probably do like one thousand retakes till it was perfect  
But they will get into the singing club, and Octavia will help them, I know what your thinking, and no, she will have coaxing from a certain someone, and hey, with what Octavia wants then to do, well, lets just say its not gonna go down good.

Which if those questions were jokes, then ha ha, lol, but those are great questions!

Don't we all, it will be a few more chapters away, this one deals with just Wendell and Snowi, and the others, so it will happen soon.

(chapter 12)

yes, its true, I was evilly grinning while reading it, and yeah, evil, they are, and we love them anyway. All points are taken XD

#protectannabelleatallcosts2k16 I am so hasting it, (even though its not gonna happen ... well, I can't say that though)

And why Mattel, why? Can't you be original! I didn't like Pink Shoes that much, not one bit, but the song, other than that, nope, hated it. And that meme would have been funny!

Namia: Sure! I will add her in with a few others I'm fixing! I will surely add her into the mix!

A/N:

Greetings again mortals, I think it may be a little mixed up, that's on my bad, anyways I was thinking, don't ask me why, wanting to put another sport in, like ... Quidditch? I know, I know, HP game, Potterhead, yeah, yeah, House of Gryffindor, many quizzes confirm that, hey, its fun, and it can be played without magic, but I mean, seeing them fly around on broom sticks, that'd be a sight, or we can even not have the broom sticks and something different? What do you guys think?

Now, I must go find the dam snack bar and eat some dam fries (who knows the reference?) later guys, authoress out!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 11: No, Why Not, YES!

Annabelle walked in her mom's office, after Remedial Goodness 101 was over. It had gone pretty good, the VKs a scenario questions, which from that Amelia could see what they were thinking.

All she knew is she had to ask her mom about the wand. "Um ... Mom?" Annabelle asked, walking up to her mother, who looked up at her.

Amelia smiled at her daughter. "Ah hello Annie, oh, can you hold these papers for me?" She asked and Annabelle nodded and held the papers for he mom.

Annabelle looked at her mom than back at the files in her hands. "Mom, I was wondering ..." She started to say when her mother put her hand up telling her to hold on a second.

"Hold on dear, I can't seem to find the evaluation paper on the VKs," She said, moving papers around.

"Hey, mom I was wondering ..." again Annabelle was cut of by her mother, nothing new.

"Oh, in speaking, would you mind talking to the VKs and persuading then into getting in a club?" The headmistress asked her daughter.

Annabelle tilted her head back and forth. "Sure, I can try," she said running her hand over the files. "Mom do you think I'm pretty?"

Amelia stopped what she was doing and slowly looked up at her daughter. "Of course Annie, your beautiful!" She said to her daughter, leading up against the desk. "Why?"

"I don't know mom, compared to all the other girls, I'm just so plan," Annabelle sighed sadly.

"Annie, your beautiful in your own way!" The headmistress said, that was not what Annabelle wanted to hear.

"Mom, do you think the wand would make be beautiful?" She asked looking at her mother, who sighed.

"I suppose it could, why are you asking?" The headmistress asked her daughter as she set down the files.

"I want to be like the other girls! That wand can make that happen! Plus guys will notice me when I'm like the other girls!" Annabelle explained to he mother, adding some pouting and other things Olivia and Lyra had said.

"Annie dear, if a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it." The headmistress told her young daughter, who frowned at her mothers words. That was not what she wanted to hear.

"But mom ..." Annabelle tried to counter only to be cut of by her mother.

"Annie, your beautiful! Yes, Lyra did do your hair, yes its pretty, but, if a guy only liked you for your looks, he isn't worth your time!" Amelia told her daughter, who sighed at her answer.

Annabelle kept quiet the rest of the time helping her mother, only answering her questions with the simplest answer possible. Her mom apparently, according to Annabelle, didn't know what it was like growing up as a kid in this days world. Everyone around her was beautiful, she was just plan as plan could get. Even her wardrobe was blah.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Octavia was sitting in the lobby of the school, on a golden chair, reading a gossip magazine. She was just reading it to see what it said and compare people to herself, which ended up her coming our on top. Someone sat down right beside her. She sighed and put her magazine down, while looking at the person. "Go away Casper!"

The black haired, brown eyed boy in a blue short sleeve dress shirt, with a blue vest, blue shorts, a black watch, black sneakers gave the blond princess cross look.

"I'm not going anywhere," Prince Casper said, he was Rhiana's twin brother. He didn't like Octavia one bit. He thought she was a rude, inconsiderate, intolerable, prissy brat.

"Fine," She abruptly got up from her set and looked at him. "Then I will leave." She was about to walk away when Casper interrupted her.

"Your not going anywhere!" He told her. She stopped and turned around, giving him an evil look.

"Oh really?" She asked all innocently putting her hands on hips, giving him a look of not really caring.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say!" He said narrowing his eyes at the princess, who turned around and sat down ever so elegantly.

"And the what makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?" She asked him, crossing her arms and tapping her nails on her arm.

"Because! ... I uh ... need my money! Yeah! That's why!" Casper said, trying at first think what he was saying then pointed at the blond princess.

"I'm all ears," She said in a snappy voice, still maintaining her perfect smile, even though her eyes were sending daggers at him.

"Octavia, you still owe me five bucks for the string you broke." Casper said looking at the princess, who sat back in the chair.

Octavia looked him up and down. "Look, I'm liable for your broken string, plus I didn't do it." She said simply with a fake smile.

"Octavia, I saw you touch my violin when I bent down to pick up my papers!" He told her, knowing he wasn't leaving without his money. "You clipped on of the strings so I wouldn't be able to play the talent show, so you could be the shining star!"

Octavia mechanically laughed. "Oh boy, I did no such thing! Your delirious!" She said shaking her head at the boy.

"No!" He growled at her, cutting the air with his hands. "You," He pointed at her and locked eyes with her. "say you don't, but what if I said I had it on tape?" He asked as she smirked.

"And even if you did, why haven't you turned it in to the headmistress?" She asked him, knowing if he did, why didn't he just turn it in. Any smart person would know to do that.

"Because, I want you to own up to it, hoping you'd be the bigger person." He simply said.

"Oh, you little squirt, if only you knew not to mess with me." He said patting his head, only to be swatted away like a fly.

Casper crossed his arms and stood up. "Mark my words Octavia," He said with a lot of venom in her name. "I will get that money, if its the last thing I do!" With that he stomped off.

He walked out and sat on the bench on the courtyard of the school. He was mad at her. This was the first time he had talked to her since the first week of school when it had happened.

He couldn't believe someone would stoop so low to make sure she was the shinning star. He seen her be a complete bully to others to get her way. Even his sister had said she wanted to sucker punch her in her perfect makeup face. But she wasn't, nor he, was going to stoop down to Octavia's level. But he was going to be the bigger person.

Rosemary sat down right beside him. She looked at him, who was squeezing a stress relief ball. "You okay there?" She asked, knowing fully he wasn't.

"No," He snapped. "Octavia still won't give me the money for my violin string."

Rosemary nodded. "Don't worry, it will happen, just talk to Connor, I'm sure he will get it back for you." She told him, knowing Connor would fix whatever his girlfriend had done.

Casper shook his head is disagreement and said. "You know as well as I, that everyday, Octavia had him rapped more and more about her little finger."

"Yeah, I have seen that," Rosemary said, with a sigh looking at the bushes in front of her. "She is bad news, I warned Connor about her, but did he listen? No," She sighed sadly.

"She's just like her mother, no, worse!" Casper said, resting his elbows on his legs then resting his head in his hands.

Rosemary agreed with him there. "Before Octavia, Connor was ... different, than he is now." She knew Connor wasn't himself when Octavia was around. She didn't like the red clad princess at all.

"I've noticed, his gym locker is nice and neat," Casper said, knowing full well before Octavia it was never neat, it was as messy as a pig sty, which said alot. "And he using a straw!" He looked at her. "Not a straight straw, a bendy straw I tell ya! A BENDY STRAW! And the icing on the cake ... no topping, IT'S A PINK NOT BARBIE PINK, HOT NEON PINK!"

"Whoa, clam down dude," Rosemary said with a giggle holding her hands in front of her at his over dramatization.

"I'm serious here!" Casper said jumping to his feet. "We need to break them up!"

Rosemary twisted a piece of hair around her finger. "We do, but how? He stands up for her! And he is "in love" with her." She sighed crossing her arms on her legs.

Casper thought about it for a moment. "Not to sure," He said sitting back down. "The new VKs seam nice, nicer than Octavia, that is." Casper mumbled tapping his pencil on his knee.

"Whoa, you just skipped for Octavia and Connor to the VKs," Rosemary pointed out to the junior violinist.

"I'm thinking we could ask then on what to do?" He said, making faces while thinking about it.

"The VKs? You want then to help break up Octavia and Connor?" Rosemary asked, looking the boy up and down. "What makes you think they will help us? Yes they seam nice, but its just been three days since they had came!"

"True, but if anyone could get away with it, its them." He said smiling at the thought. He was just a little devious, but nor that much. The most rotten thing he had done was a dead fish in a locker, which didn't work that well since it was at the wrong time to place it.

Rose looked at him and gave a chuckle at his explanation. "But isn't that like, wrong, breaking two people up?" She asked him, knowing that it was a little wrong, but yet she did had to admit they aren't good for each other at all!

"I thought you didn't like Octavia?" He countered with a question, looking at her knowing full well she hated her so much.

"I don't! But that doesn't mean we should use force!" She countered to what he had said.

"So let fate take its course?" He countered with a question, itching his head.

"Pretty much, but he will soon find out they are no match for each other!" Rose said, knowing it wouldn't be too long before someone said something or Octavia did something to get broken up with.

"That's also true, but I like the VK think better." Casper said with a smile, as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Cas, don't get any more ideas like that! They will break up! It takes time!" She tried to convince the young twin of Rhiana's, but he wasn't that easily swayed by things.

"I don't have time! As long as there together, I will never get my money back!" He exclaimed with a long sigh.

Rose rubbed her friend's twin brother's back comfortably. "Hey, we will get it back, just hold on Cas," she said with a smile as he shared a smile.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

After school was over, Lyra was laying on her bed in the dorm listing to Annabelle rant about what her mother had told her when she asked around the wand, while she was pacing about the room.

"Mom said, 'If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it.' Can you believe it?" Annabelle asked incredulously as she stopped pacing next to Olivia's bed and asked. "What world does she live in?"

Lyra was laying on her bed while she did her homework. "France?" she said simply with a rule of her eyes, easing a mistake on her home work.

Snowi sat in the corner of the room in front of a sewing machine. "Olivia, do you like?" She asked as she held up what she was sewing, which was a black mini skirt dress with long sleeves, with a few ruffles at the end of the skirt, so that Olivia could see it.

"Yeah." Olivia absentmindedly said as she barely glanced up from her homework then said, "Brings out your eyes." as she victoriously erased and let out a groan.

"I know." Snowi said, looking at it prideful, before she went back to sewing. "But its not for me! It's for Olivia!"

Olivia's head shot up looking at the blue-haired princess. "I don't wear dresses!" She said, as Snowi rolled eyes.

"Its not all girly, its ... gothic-ish punk-ish?" Snowi said, trying to figure out how she could explain it, stopping while half way through cuffing the dress.

"Okay, I know its not girly, and yes it looks wicked, but I don't like dresses, " Olivia told Snowi, making it clear she disliked dresses.

"I'll never get a boyfriend." Annabelle said sadly, sitting on Olivia's bed. "I'm a shy, mousy, girl, who isn't girlfriend material!" She groaned burring her hands in her face.

The teenage witch looked at the young duchess. "Boyfriends are overrated." Lyra told Annabelle, trying to make her feel better.

"And how would you know, Lyra?" Snowi asked as she paused her sewing. "You never had a boyfriend."

"It's because I don't need one, Snowi." Lyra said as she looked up at the ice princess. "They're a waste of time."

Olivia looked up. "No necessarily," She said, making all three girls look at her. "Remember my old boyfriend?" They all nodded.

"What ever happened to him?" Snowi asked, looking at the teenage dame.

Olivia didn't answer. She knew what happened to him. Long story short, they for into an argument over the pass of the relationship and who Her mother didn't approve! So during the argument, she killed him, it happened all so fast, she didn't really remember what happened, it was all a blur. What she did know is that she never told alone but Lyra.

Snowi suddenly gasped. "I forgot to do Alan's homework!" She rushed across the room and picked up an unrecognizable backpack and whispered. "Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no!"

"And that is exactly what I mean." Lyra pointed out to Annabelle as Snowi sat at the table and pulled out Alan's homework.

"Snowi, you know he's using you, right?" Olivia said, folding her arms and looking at the blue clad princess. She knew when boys wanted you to do their homework, it was because they don't want to do it

There was a knock and suddenly, a new girl entered the room, uninvited. She was wearing a White tank with a blue tied up flannel shirt with bright teal blue shorts, white socks with blue flowers, white and blue striped tennis shoes, a soccer ball necklace, soccer ball bracelet, and stud soccer ball earrings, light teal streaks, opulent pink lipstick, soft blue eye shadow and light pink blush, and an unflattering pixie crop, according to Snowi.

"Hi, guys! I'm Princess Hadassah." she said with a smile but she was met with blank stares as she looked around the room. "My mom's Princess Hadley?" she prompted but she was met with more blank stares."Charm School?" She tried again, hoping this turn the put two and two together.

"Oh yeah, my mom might have mentioned your mom a few times." Olivia said with a smile. Hadassah nodded, acknowledging what the blond girl had said.

"Anyways, I love what you've done with Annabelle's hair. And I know that you hate us, and well, you're evil, but do you think you can do mine?" Hadassah asked the red-headed witch.

Lyra looked up from her homework at the sporty princess. "Why would I do that for you?" Ahs wondered, waving her pencil around the air.

"I'll pay you £110.83." The sporty princess offered, holding out the money. (((A/N: $100 in US money, either way I did it, it would have been harder! So please just bear it with me.)))

"Good answered!" Snowi exclaimed, as she stood up and took the money from Hadassah. "I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking we pixie cut, maybe some layers, and some highlights."

"No, no." Hadassah said, cutting Snowi off waving her hands in front of her. "I want it cool, like Lyra and Olivia's!"

"Really?" Snowi asked with a grin. "The split ends too?" Lyra and Olivia rolled their eyes at the ice princess at her comment.

Lyra finally looked up at Hadassah, who had a smile and pleading eyes. Snowi shook the bag of coins towards Lyra. With a groan, Lyra rolled off her bed and took out her spell book, opening it to the right page.

"Okay..." Lyra said as she knelled on her bed. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair." she read before flicking her finger. Hadassah watched the magic sparks fly until they hit her face, her head going with the same pattern Annabelle's did. Then, her short trimmed hair grew into a Long, wavy brunette hair, in a side fishtail braid with a few shorter strangles handing down around her face.

She gasped as she looked at herself through the mirror. She turned to her back and looked at the back of her hair. The girls walked up behind her and Snowi looked disapproved of the girls hair.

"I know, I know. It looks like a mop on your head. You know, let's cut it off, layer it-" Snowi started to say but was cut off.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hadassah said quickly putting her hands in front of her to Snowi. "I love it!" She was thrilled with her new hair, I suited her really well.

Snowi lifted an eye brow at the brunette princess. "You do?" She asked, shocked and disappointed that Hadassah really actually liked it.

"It's just..." Hadassah said softly. She reached down and ripped the hem of her skirt. Lyra and Olivia watched with new interest now and Annabelle looked scared. "Now I'm cool." She stated putting her hands on her hips and posing in the mirror.

"Like ice." Lyra told the sporty princess while smirking. She was even more shocked, mainly all of the girls, were shocked at some of the kids they have meant.

Annabelle walked over to the mirror and suddenly ripped a split in the side of her skirt. "What did I just do!" Annabelle gasped while covering her mouth with her hands. "Mom's going to kill me!" Her mom was very strict about everything.

All four girls laughed at the duchess' comment. Hadassah put her hand on Annabelle's shoulder. "Hey, you look kewl now, don't worry, your mom may never notice!" She said, trying to lighten up the duchess' mood.

Annabelle shook her head. She knew her mother was very good at spotting things out. "No way, she will notice! Then what am I going to say!" She asked looking at the girls.

"You could say it got caught on something?" Olivia suggested , knowing it was a very plausible explanation for what could have happened.

"Or a cat - any animal - did it by accident?" Lyra added, knowing animals could just as easily rip clothes, as much as anything else.

"But that's lying! Lying is wrong!" Annabelle said quickly walking over to Olivia's bed and sitting down on it. "Mom knows when I'm lying! I don't lie!"

"Hey, maybe you can fix it before she realizes its ripped?" Hadassah suggested with a slight smile, as Annabelle sighed.

"Maybe," Annabelle said, looking back in the mirror. She looked at her red pencil skirt, and started to bit her lip. "I need a makeover!" She finally said turning to Snowi. "Can ya fix my wardrobe?"

Snowi smiled and clapped her hands together happily. "Of course! I'd be happy to! First we need to look into that wardrobe, and I can work with what you have and give you your own style that is hip and amazingly flattering on you!" She rambled about all the things she could do and Annabelle sat there contently.

Hadassah turned to the two girls. "Did you guys ever think about joining the clubs?" She asked as Annabelle remembered what her mother asked her to do.

Olivia and Lyra looked at each other. They wet their to take a wand, not have fun while they're parents rotted on the rotten Isle. They have her a look of, no way.

"Come on guys! You'll fit right in!" Hadassah persuaded with a smile. "We have everything! Singing, which I've heard, you would do great! Yes Octavia leads it, but hey, you could eventually take it over!"

Lyra thought about it. Taking over the schools music, that would be fun. No more classical music, but she could do that once the wand is stolen! "I'll pass."

"Yeah, me too." Olivia passed it up as nonchalantly as she could possibly be.

Hadassah pouted. "Please? Tomorrow? Just one in the music club? Please?" She pleaded with Annabelle adding in a plea.

Snowi looked at the two girls. "You know, it couldn't hurt, after all, we don't have much to do, don't we?" She said, hinting at the fact while they waiting for the opportunity to steal the wand. The wand, Snowi completely forgot about what Alan had said.

Both VK girls gave in reluctantly. Hadassah was really happy, and so was Annabelle, it was a relief to her that she didn't have to do it. Plus Hadassah was better at helping people fit in than she was.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

A/N:

IMPORTANT: Hey guys. So I was thinking about nominating this story for the #theauawards2016 on wattpad for AUs, since this is an AU/Alternative Universe, and you guys seem to really like it, I would like to enter it. So what do you guys think? Should I? If so would you nominate this book?

Clarification: When I say "dam" something its a Percy Jackson reference from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Curse of the Titans, just look it up, I don't think anyone got that ... the one reason I love Percy Jackson is ... he's dyslexic like me! Plus he's a demigod, like me, (jk) but I love the series so much, you should really check then out, I an a master of Greek Mythology, after reading them book, many people will be mere peasants (lol) its a "dam" Percy Jackson thing, you wouldn't understand mere mortals ... (lol) I'm obsessed with the series so much, I'm like on fan girl over load!

Answers:

PrincessGeekelle: Yeah Percy Jackson, huge fan, huge crush, shipping Percabeth (or Smartwater XD ). Yes Wendell is adorable! I honestly don't know how many, I guess, 25 it so? I am keeping with the general plot, but adding extra scenes in to make it my own, so really all depends on how much I fit into a chapter.

Lasting Violet: Yeah, I love history, Greek Mythology, must I say is my favorite. And yes the polar bear was funny, I was trying to keep a straight face while watching and writing it down. Yes it does make sense.

TurquaTortle: Don't fall of your bed ... I did that, many, many times, mist of the time woke up on the floor ... :/ yeah, thank goodness I didn't have a bunk bed them ...

Ha ha that's true and hinting, I'm good with that, I've dropped a lot of hints, no one ever got em, most people I know, can't put two and two hints together, unlike me ...

It is, and yeah goals, killer or shall I say wicked style (lol) and yes they are blunt its funny, I was getting looks from my sis while writing the chapter. She just doesn't understand at all.

Yeah that's what friends do, and again with the puns, so punny (XD) yes, yes they are

Nice, comparing Connor to a muffin, don't worry I'm weird to, just ask me to explain my favorite characters from my favorite books, its like, what's going in my brain, but he is an a-dork-able muffin!

Yes it is a pretty name, and yeah, Prince Hamilton is the son of Princess Hadley (Barbie Princess Charm School) and he has a twin sister too. And I will totally let you know ^^

Ah yes, the ships, I've been doing some shipping of my own, I love to ship, so many, we shall start making up ship names, then start hashtag-ing then ... lol

It's a parody! Yay! That was super awesome idea ... what song does that happen to be, I get confused so easily, believe me, my confusion its other playground, and way to go, REGRET NOTHING! like I always say YOLO

Ha ha a petition, oh yes, I will sign it lemme find a pen *grabs out a pin, unclicks it and out pops Riptide* oops wrong pen, holding that for Seaweed Brain *caps pen back and grabs out a normal one* okay here it is *sighs name* there its signed.

High school musical! I love all three movies, still know all the songs XD I love your comments, they make me smile and laugh

Yes, I am all to well at messing up ... its my fatal flaw ... well one of them anyway ... Im so glad you like this story! ... Who - ugh that's dyslexic for you, cuz I'm a demigoddess (lol) - how do I write long chapters, I just write from mah head, ideas, mainly get then at night or inspired by things, even when I'm eating I get ideas, its weird, ... my mind is soooo weird.

A/N:

So I can relate to Annabelle (Jane Disney) so much, I'm actually adding some things I've gone through, just like her, I am very self conscious around what I look like, still am, not as much as a few years ago, like last year, but as I see things like "The Ally Way" from Austin and Ally, I should be myself, flawed and no perfect like everyone else, but I do love that show.

I love Casper, he's my new favorite character, he's kinda modeled after Leo, from Lab Rats, who him actor plays him in here, or the face clam for him is. Not the klutzy part tho XD

By guys! Until next chapter! *cues Ally's Way and dances to it while walking off*


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, so I won't be able to post a new chapter anytime soon, my grandpa is dying, so we have to get packed, get a fee things done and go up to Illinois to see him, and we will stay until after the funeral, which I'm dreading so much. I love him, he's the best grandpa, he's the only one that talks to us still, by dad's parents don't since they had a falling out about Dad abusing my Mom and they took his side, but that's not important. So we're gonna be staying with my Mom's BFF, and I never thought thus day would come so soon. I love him, so please pray for him, he's dying from a brain bleed. So we need all your prays, we're so distraught, I'm crying so much, but I'm trying to keep strong for my mom, but I'm losing terribly, so I won't write or post anything for this whole week probably. Thanks for reading.

\- Tayla


	16. Chapter 16

Grandpas doing better, we really don't know all the details, but from what grandpa says, he's okay, bur were not out of the woods yet, so keep praying he make a full recovery! Our prayers are slowly being answered so far, but it is God's will what ever may happen so keep him in your prayers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 12: Breaking in? Stealing? A Typical VK Day.

Patrick and Snowi walked down the hall early in the morning the next day nonchalantly, to the headmistress's office. You'd think if you saw then walking to the headmistress' office would mean that they got in trouble or she needs to speak to them. But that wasn't the reason at all. They were going to break into the headmistresses office ((authoress: bad idea)) and take a peak around.

Snowi was glad she could freeze water, and freezing the water in the pipes to where they burst was perfect, after all, Amelia would be watching them fix it so it would be done the right way. Olivia would keep an eye out and would send them a text saying the headmistress was on her way. Then they'd get out and walk the other way as if nothing had happened.

Patrick was having a little difficulty picking the lock. He hadn't done this before, kicking some a door, or just turning the nob, was easy. Picking a lock, it was like so hard, trying to get each peg down in the right combination to unlock it.

He groaned taking out the lock picking tools. "They make it look so easy on TV!"

Snowi looked at the brown/yellow clad boy. "Patrick, its TV, its always gonna be easy!" She said with a groan. "Are you going to do it anytime soon?"

Patrick rolled his eyes at the bossy princess. "I'm working on it!" He said looking up at the blue-haired princess.

"The headmistress will be here before you pick it," Snowi sighed, looking at her nails as Patrick was getting ready to try again when the ice princess stopped him. She laid her hand on his. "Patrick, let me try." She said, looking at him and going to take the lock picking tools.

Patrick pulled them away. "And what makes you think you could do it any better?" He asked. He didn't believe Snowi out of all people could pick a lock.

"Watch me," she said, taking a bobby pin from her bun, then bending down to the door knob. After a few wiggles in the key whole, the door made an unlocking sound. Snowi smiled happily putting the bobby pin back in her hair. "Piece. Of. Cake." She said opening the door and walking in.

They walked in, it was pretty big. Lots of file cabinets, all with locks. A big desk with a computer, and a few other things that a headmistress might need, staplers, pens, files laid out, a apple with a bottle of frozen solid water. Many pictures of Amelia with her daughter, nieces and nephews, one of her younger with her mother, her with her two sisters and brother, who were younger than her.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Snowi said walking over to the deck looking at the pictures.

"Stop looking at the pictures and look at the files." Patrick told the ice princess, going over to a file cabinet that was unlocked and shuffled through it.

Snowi rolled her eyes at the bossy boy she was helping. "You know I can multitask, right?" She asked him with a smile.

Patrick looked at her and shook her head. He didn't really care weather she was a multitasker or not. Either way, they had a job and

Snowi opened one if the drawers in the desk and pulled out key chain full of keys for each file box, which was about 30 keys, some had two if the same. "Whoa, my mom was way more keys than this for all her makeup boxes."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Just look." He told the princess as she rolled her eyes at him and began looking through the files boxes.

Snowi unlocked one and started to look thought it. "I am! Can't we like multitask?" She asked opening the files and looking through them. "What are we looking for again?"

"We are looking for old files about how to break the Isle's barrier," Patrick told the ice princess, knowing how she cared about her beautiful and girly things, than important things. "and/or for secret catacombs or cellars, you know, for our parents, when we take over the world?"

"Oh, right, then we take pictures of them?" She asked, getting those words stuck in her head so she wouldn't have to asked the same questions again.

Patrick nodded in agreement to the ice princess, who smiled and squealed happily. "Yes, but we need to hurry, we gave no idea when it will be done!?"

"I know that," she said pulling out a drawer on the headmistress' desk and looking through it. All she found in this drawer was rubber bands, staples, extra pens, White Out, sticky notes and pads of paper. She closed it and went to the next one below.

Patrick opened up the top drawer on the file cabinet, looking though each file, seeing what was inside. So far he had only found files of the attendees of the school when he began, which he could care less about. He put the files back, closed it and locked it then went to the one below it.

"Where are all the good files?" He asked himself as he looked through the files, only to find more of the school attendees and useful things.

"Ooh, I found the headmistress report cards!" Snowi squealed with a smile then frowned as she read them. "Whoops, these aren't report cards, its her grocery list." She put the papers back in the drawer and closed it, locking it as she moved on to another one.

Patrick unlocked another file case and looked through them. He stopped half way through, after a look, he knew it was important. "Snowi?"

Snowi looked up at him, from moving on from the desk. "Yeah?" She asked walking over to him, wondering what was so important.

"Look," Wendell told her pointing to the file. Snowi scoffed and played with her hair.

"Its a file, what's so special about it?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip. She didn't know why he was pointing to the file, she looked over it and there was nothing there.

"No Snowi! Look here!" He told her as she gasped and ripped the file out of his hands and read it.

"Oh my, this is a file about the Isle," Snowi said as she scanned through what it said. "I knew it! I knew there was a secret tunnel under the Isle through the sea!"

Patrick shook his head at her. "No Snowi, its a secret tunnel from here, France out to a underwater cave that's a dome!" He told her as she slowly got it.

"Ooh, where did ya find this at?" She asked looking at the file, then up at Patrick.

"It was laying at the bottom of the other files," Patrick said taking out his phone and taking pictures of each page, where they could still read it. "We have struck gold!"

"Yeah!" Snowi agreed as Patrick put the file back and started to look for other. The ice princess joined in hoping to find something else.

'We are so gonna rule!' Snowi thought to herself as she opened file after file, looking through it, seeing if it was of value or not. File after file, it was just notice of intents and school attendee files. Nothing as special as an underwater cave. Snowi's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and seen a text from Olivia: SHE'S ON HER WAY, HURRY UP ~ OLIVIA. "Come on, she's coming!"

Patrick closed the file cabinet and put his phone back in his pocket. He threw Snowi the keys, who quickly put them back in the headmistress desk. They didn't know how long it would take her to get, but they knee they needed to get out. Patrick went to the door followed by Snowi, as they closed her door and walked quickly in the opposite direction, to get back to there dorms.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Mean while Wendell had persuaded Rosemary to show him where they kept all the staffs and wands for the old plays. With the help of Lyra's magic, they could create a magic wand themselves, but not a one to break the barrier, only powerful wands - like the Zinnia wand - did, this one would only be used when Lyra wasn't around and Wendell could have his own magic.

"Remind me again why you want to see these things?" Rosemary asked, looking up at Wendell. She thought it was a little off he wanted to see a staff, but yet again, they weren't real, and even people she knew were fascinated with those type of things.

"Oh, well, I'm curious if they happened to put on a play about my father," Wendell said quickly thinking about it, then mentally face palming for what he had said.

"Oh, we did actually, sixth grade, I played Annika, I don't remember who all else was in it though." Rosemary said with a smile, as they went up the stairs to the school's attic.

"I hope they did my father justice!" Wendell said, then realized the probably didn't make him look good, like they was Wenlock had explained it.

Rosemary shrugged at what he said. She didn't really know much about it, yet again is was a while ago. "Well, you night have to as Annabelle, she would know, her mom keeps track of everything!" She explained, then told him about all the file cabinets she had.

"Whoa, that's a lot!" Wendell said, knowing Snowi and Patrick would have to have lots of time to look through. He took out his phone and sent a quick text. Then put it back in his pocket.

Rosemary giggled at his words. "Yeah, its like Storage Wars almost, put without all the wonderful things that could be worth so much!"

"It does kinda look like my father's shop though," Wendell said.

Rosemary looked at him puzzled. "Your father has a shop?" She asked opening up the door to the attic.

"Yeah," Wendell said putting his hands I his pocket. "back on the Isle, most people had shops, just not ones like here, it was mostly second or third handed stuff."

"Oh," Rosemary said then she got the idea that everything someone didn't need they'd drop it off at the Isle Donation box. Then it would get brought to the Isle of the Lost.

"But hey, its the norm for us Islanders." Wendell said as he locked in a box with a bunch of hats, feather boas, thick beaded necklaces (like the ones you get at Mardi Gras), huge plastic sunglasses too. "What did you put on here, The Old Ladies Society?" He jokingly asked as Rosemary walked over and looked in the box.

Rise giggled at his words. "Not to sure, it wasn't my class, it was a year ago, who really knows?" She said looking through a box full of feather boas.

"How many feather boas can you seriously have?" Wendell asked, swatting away the falling feathers from around him.

Rose shrugged. "I never really liked them myself. I prefer real bird feathers over fake ones." She said closing up the box and walking to another one.

Wendell opened another box and pulled out a sombrero. He out it and and grabbed some maracas. "Hey, Rose look," he said to her as she turned around and looked at him.

She snickered what they way he looked. "Oh my, you look so funny!" She said covering her mouth with her hand.

Wendell smiled but became serious. "Buenas tardes, señorita," He said in a fake Spanish accent, putting a smile on Rose's face. "How art thee," he then picked up her hand and kissed it.

Rose was blushing like a tomato and softly giggling at what he was doing. "Wendell!" She exclaimed as he began to shake the maracas. "You look funny!"

"Ah si señora, I do," Wendell replied as he continued to shake the maracas and do a little side step moves.

"I'm guessing you don't mind embarrassing yourself." She said crossing her arms but still blushing and smiling. Her cheeks were starting to hurt she was smiling so big.

"Eh," Wendell stopped and started to put it back. "We really didn't get to have fun growing up, and I don't couldn't that embarrassing."

"Oh," Rose said, slowly figuring out that the life on the Isle wasn't like it was for her growing up.

"You get use to it after a while," Wendell said closing up the box, then walking to another.

"I didn't know it was that bad." Rosemary said looking in another box. She lifted up down hats and looked in them.

"Outsiders don't." He said simply. "They will never know. Because they will never go into the Isle. They think they're to good for that."

Rose looked at him. "Some people do, its just they can't do anything," she opened the box, looking through the costumes.

Wendell looked at her with a quizzical look. "Really? Well that's a first," he said closing up the box and moving onto another one.

Rosemary felt bad for the VKs. She opened a box with cardboard signs that said: BAKE SALE or PROM, things like that. She moved them around, seeing if there was anything else in there, which there wasn't, so she closed up the box and when on to another one.

Wendell took out a huge heart. "Gee, talk about a Cupid being here," he said looking at the arrow through the heart.

Rose looked up. "It was for a Valentines day show we put on, I was Aphrodite, Alan was Cupid, Connor was Romeo and go figure who was Juliet, Octavia, it was just a bunch of romantic people in mythology or stories that we would act out in a little show, gosh we were like 10 when we did it," she said smiling at the thought.

"You do make a beautiful Aphrodite," Wendell said sheepishly, making Rose blush bright red as she turned her face away so he wouldn't notice she was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Uh, thanks," She said breathlessly opening another box, looking through some more costumes. She didn't know why she got so blushy around Wendell. 'It couldn't be love,' she told herself. 'We just only met a few days ago, plus I don't know what much about him!'

Wendell looked through a box and pulled out a staff that looked just like his fathers. "Whoa, I does look like my fathers! Just smaller," he said seeing how it was three feet tall, instead of five.

Rose walked over and looked at it. "Yep, that is a replica of your father's, just not magical in a bad way,"

Wendell nodded. "Yeah, that's true," he said with a hint of disapproval about it.

"Hey, if you want I can ask Amelia is she could help me find the videos of plays about our parents, if you want." Rose suggested with a smile.

Wendell nodded with a smile. "That'd be cool, then we can point out all the inconsistencies about it."

"But its probably cringe worthy, again we were like ten/twelve when we put it on." Rose said with a laugh that was shared with Wendell.

"Then we should let it slide, unless it was deliberate?" He said with a smirk as he spun the staff.

"I promise it wasn't on our part," she said with a grin.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

First I want to thank all of you for your support and understanding, its been a tough time, lots of tears and goodbyes, which are ever so hard to say. Its been a trying last week.

Sorry it was so short, don't be mad, tough week, will make up for it, I promise!

Anyway I would love you to check out these songs from Within Temptation - such a great band - The Howling - I personally love, its great for a battle song and Somewhere - gosh that song gets me teary eyed, it's so beautiful. They're a gothic/alternative rock/soft rock or whatever band, which is my new favorite band! And go look up Anna Blue and her song The Silent Scream, gosh that its such a beautiful music and makes my cry everytime, cuz I can relate to that song with my life.

I'm thinking of adding a brother to Octavia, names Octavian, who kills stuffed animals (get the reference?) idk I've still got other characters to add in, but hey, how knows!

Answer from chapter 14:

PrincessGeekelle: She is, that's why I live Rose! And yes Octavia is a ... you know what I mean, she's a spoiled rotten brat! And yes I'm sure he will, after all, when the love spell comes, a whole lot will be changing ^^

TurquaTortle:

Yeah poor Annabelle, I've been there plenty of times and oh yes to bad Snowi wasn't there. Yep she is and yeah she's sassy! Yeah it is cute, I'm sure they will become better friends later! Casper is so cool, he is my new fave ^^ why yes she will and Octavia will go down, and yes you are right about that!

So the next chapter will be a fun, not anything to do with the story, bonus chapter to make up for this one!


	18. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter:

Lyra was in the music room sitting on table as her and the four other VKs looked at the instruments. She was pretty bored just sitting. "Guys, what are you even do this for?" She asked exasperated, sliding down from the table and walking over to the huge platform and looking at the retro looking microphone.

Snowi looked up from pulling out electric violin. "Look, everyone else is doing they're things, and why not come here! The one place where we have everything we love to do!" She exclaimed giving a few plucks on the string.

"Of course we like to make and play music , but what if someone walks by and hears us!" Olivia stated. She wasn't to happy about joining the music group with Octavia.

"But you girls are going to be singing in Octavia's group." Patrick brought up. He was glad he wasn't joining, yet he felt just a little tiny bit sorry for them being stuck with the prissy princess.

"She is just plain horrible!" Snowi said picking up a tambourine and tapping it on her hip.

"Tell me about it! She's so ..." Lyra was beginning to say when she was cut off by Wendell.

"Whoa, Lyra, lets not talk back about her! We don't wanna stoop to her level!" Wendell told the teenage witch as she put her hands on her hips.

Lyra was about to say something when Patrick exclaimed, "Drums!" as he walked behind them on the platform and sat down, running his hands over the drums, then the cymbals.

"Do you even know how to play the drums?" She asked as Patrick smirked. For as long as she had known him, she never knew he could play anything, and singing didn't count.

"Yes I do," Patrick said triumphantly with a smile as he grabbed some drum sticks and did a fancy twirl. "When I was a kid my father's goon's kids and I had a small band,"

Olivia shot up with a electric guitar in her hand. "Say what now?" She asked in an unbelieving way at the son of Philippe. She didn't think he had any talent but a big mouth.

"Yeah, its kind of hard to believe, but I can!" He said as he started to play the drums. They're mouths dropped to the ground per say, he was good. He had a secret talent, and boy did they look at each other like, he's been hiding this all along!

They all stood there. "Can someone say hidden talent?" Wendell finally said as the other nodded. Patrick just smiled and did a fancy twirl with the drum sticks with a smirk.

"Dude, why you been letting out on us?" Lyra asked, crossing her arms, looking at the boy behind the drums.

Patrick just shrugged. "You never asked." He said simply. Which was true, none of then knew if each on of then had a hidden talent, since they thought about it before.

Lyra rubbed her head. "Gee Patrick, didn't have to so blunt," she said moving down to rub her arm looking at the young boy.

"Its true, anyway I never knew I would use it again," Patrick said thinking about the old memories of his group the Royal Lions and the little shows they'd put on at Henna's Gourmet Restaurant, which he explained to them.

"Wow, you played there? Well I guess its not like I could go out," Snowi said shooting a look at Lyra, who put her hands in front of her.

"Gee, that was my mother, not me," Lyra said defensively looking at the one princess in the room.

"But with your mother we had to keep it a secret," Patrick said, shooting a look at Lyra.

"Again, I can't help if my Mom an ego problem! Hello, none of you had to sing "Wonderful Me" everyday, whenever she wanted to boost her ego," Lyra said, her brown eyes darting between her friends.

"Lyra is right, her Mom was awful about that, just ask my Mom," Olivia said shoving the electric guitar into Wendell's hand. Wendell looked at her then looked at the guitar in his hand, it was a deep chocolate brown which he liked.

"What's this for?" He asked the teenage dame, who smirked.

"Since he has a hidden talent, and we can sing, why don't we make some music?" Olivia suggested as she pushed the turn tables up on the play form and turned them on.

"What should we play though?" Lyra asked, her brown eyes darting from each other her friends.

"No way am I playing a love song, just to be clear." Olivia stated putting her hands in front of her.

"Um ... hold the tough!" Snowi said quickly pulling out her phone and scrolling through it.

"And no classical either," Lyra said as they all nodded in agreement. Snowi nodded just because she heard what the teenage with said. Snowi didn't mind classical music, she just hated ballet.

"Something with a cool beat, like rock or something," Patrick grinned at the thought of tearing up the drums with his drumming skills, metaphorically of course.

"But not hard rock or anything like that," Wendell stated, shuddering at the thought. Recalling the time his father had to play loud hard rock music in his room when he was younger to get the mice away. Even though it didn't work.

"Alternative rock is okay, and so is pop, though other slow heart touching songs I like," Olivia said. "Just something with a good beat to dance to."

"What that one song you like?" Snowi asked to red-headed girl. She tried to recall the song Lyra had always liked back on the Isle.

"Which one?" Lyra asked, knowing she like so many songs. Even there was songs that she liked, that had soft meaningful ballads, not that she would admit it.

"I've got it!" Wendell exclaimed as he said the song. They all nodded and on Wendell's cue got read to play there instruments. He started on the guitar as Lyra started to clap.

[Lyra:]

Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it

[Olivia:]

Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feelin'  
And I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreamin'

[Snowi, Lyra and Olivia:]

I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, no

[All:]

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know, Something I don't know  
Something I don't know [2x]

[Lyra:]

Like how many inches in a mile

[Olivia]

What it takes to make you smile

[Snowi:]

Get you not to treat me like a child, baby

[All:]

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know, Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

Tell me, Tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, Tell me something I don't know

[Snowi:]

Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
The life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'll be losing

[Olivia:]

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, no  
One in a billion, oh  
One in a zillion

[Olivia, Lyra and Snowi:]

I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, no

[All:]

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know, Something I don't know  
Something I don't know [2x]

[Lyra:]

Like how many inches in a mile

[Olivia]

What it takes to make you smile

[Snowi:]

Get you not to treat me like a child, baby

[All:]

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know, Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

[Rap by Wendell and Patrick:]

Girls hit the track  
Like Katrina makin' waves  
Like Cold Medina, make 'em say  
"I'm ready!"  
Are you ready for it?

[Lyra, Olivia and Snowi]

(Yeah, I'm ready for it)

[Wendell and Patrick:]

Really ready for it?

[Lyra, Olivia and Snowi:]

(Yeah, I'm ready for it)

I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy

[All:]

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know, Something I don't know  
Something I don't know [2x]

Like how many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know, Something I don't know  
Something I don't know [3x]

Tell me,"

After the song ended they all felt happy. For the first time they didn't have to worry about they're parents or anyone else judging them for there music. It wasn't like they were singing love songs. They were singing about they're feelings and having fun while doing it.

"That was awesome!" Olivia exclaimed happily taking off her headphones and putting them around her neck.

"That was ... NOISE ... NOISE I tell ya NOISE!" Wendell whooped with a grin. He was so happy about the song. It was perfect! Plus that was they're new phrase for all of them for the next time Octavia had a smart remark.

Lyra laughed at the boy and said. "Wendell, come on, it was perfect!" She loved the song they had just sang.

"That's my new phrase, "Tell me something I don't know." am I right?" Snowi asked flipping her hair and smiling, a typical ice princess smile.

"Totes!" Olivia said. "Especially with everyone that tells us how good we are. Its like, "Guys, just because we grew up in an Isle, doesn't mean we don't have wicked talent."

Five girls made sure not to be seen as the peeking around the corner listing to them sing. The tip toed down the hall and into an empty classroom that wasn't used anymore because it was mainly used for storage, hence all the extra school supplies.

"Did you see that you guys?" Rosemary asked sitting down on an empty table. Swinging her legs back and forth, she rested back on her hands.

"Wow, they are so talented! We so need them in our music group!" Izzia said. "They can play all kinds of instruments too!"

"I they already have agreed to show up and see how it goes." Annabelle brought up crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just hope Octavia doesn't to anything mean," Leah said. "But she really to lighten up about them. Yes the seem to be planning something but that's no reason not to be nice to them."

"That's true," Jasmine said. "Still Octavia is a real -"

"Okay, lets not stoop to her level," Annabelle cut in, which was weird because she never cut in. All eyes looked at her and she started to bow red and bow her head. "I ... uh mean, lets not talking about her ... right now ..."

"I agree, anyway I think they should form a band." Izzia said. Being the head of the schools band, she knew alot about music.

"I don't think they would do that though," Rosemary said. "They don't seem like the type of kids to join groups with other people than the groups they grew up with and know them."

"I can understand that." Jasmine said. "I mean, for them this is all new and with Octavia being the way she is, its very tough for them."

Annabelle nodded. "Sad but true. They seam really nice, Lyra did my hair!" She stated touching her hair. "Same with Hadassah's"

"I really think they're just a little lost about fitting in here." Rosemary said. "Most of the people here don't like them, but they haven't done anything wrong that I have seen or heard."

"Yes, yet of course getting use to a new school isn't always easy." Leah said.

"Just look at Blair, she had to get use to a charm school for princesses, when she wasn't a princess. Well not that she knew of anyway." Izzia said.

"We just need to help them fill at home!" Annabelle said. "Like, um, throw them a party?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't think they like parties. But we could do special little things that are good but they don't know."

"Like giving little gifts or sweets?" Jasmine asked, as her cousin nodded.

"Exactly!" Izzia said. "Or offer to help them with they're homework or get paired up with them for a class project."

"Or random acts of kindness." Leah suggested.

"Either way, lets help them feel at home here!" Rosemary stated with a smile as the other girls nodded.

? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Hey my little friends, so here's the bonus fun chapter to make up for the short chapter and sorry for being so late, although I also got the next chapter, actually chapter almost done.

I entered this story into the #Wattys2016 awards, fingers crossed I might win, but they're are lots of stories on there, and I don't think mine has a chance, because mainly they are all so good and perfect and this ... as much as I like this idea ... compared to others writing skills, this just don't joint to win anything. Plus I own up to all the mistakes. But most people don't have dyslexia and a hectic life like mine ...  
but who knows, right? Trying to be optimistic, but right now its hard. So read, vote and add, even tell people you know about it ^^ not saying you have to, its just a mild suggestion.

Ps I've been categorizing all the Barbie characters with Godly Parents and ya know Fabian from Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow? Yes/no anyway I found out he's the son of ... Narcissus, the Greek God in the Percy Jackson universe that is. The narcissisticness is shockingly similar.

Answers:

Princess-Geekelle: Yes he is and "I am not to excited about his existence" too, especially after he did what he did to Percy's Pillow Pet, ha try saying that ten times fast, he's horrible! Yes Rose and Wendell are the cutest couple! They are soooooo sweet! I have big plans for them ... which may or may not include singing?

TurquaTortle: Yes I smell it too, Rondell, good luxury ship, very creative! And it sounded good! Plus thanks for all your support over my loss, thanks so much!

So hoped you like this chapter, you know the drill and I will try and hurry up on the chapters from now on ^^


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 13: Music Our Way

Lyra, Snowi and Olivia walked in the beautiful arched garden way, where Octavia was with a group of girls. Izzia, since she was lead of the band.

"You're late!" Octavia snapped at the three VKs. She wasn't so happy that they were fifteen minutes late. She liked to be on time or early, not late.

"Yeah, because ..." Snowi was going to explain but the red clad princess but her off in a rude tone.

"Don't wanna hear it." Octavia said. "All that matter is you're here, like late, but that is here nor there."

"Yeah," All three VKs said in unison dying out at the end.

"Okay, its all very simple, you guys sing this song with us!" Octavia explained with a smile. The three VK girls read the music the blond princess gave them.

The teenage witch shook her head after reading it a second time. She was just making sure her eyes were playing tricks on her. "There is no way and I singing this song!" Lyra exclaimed putting the papers down at her side.

"Totes! This your mother's song about being a princess!" Snowi shrieked unhappily. "Even though I am a princess, this song is ... not very fun."

"I am the daughter of a villain and maybe if I wanted to be one, I could, I am, Plus," Olivia paused ripping the music in half, making Octavia gasp. "The tune could have a little bit more of a beat. And not an acapella tune!"

Octavia scowled at the two VK girls. She never liked the VKs, especially the three VK girls. Always rebelling and doing what they wanted and not what the rules said. They just stood there with there arms crossed giving the red clad princess a look of, Not going to happen.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here, you wanna join or not?" She asked, giving them an annoyed look, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

"Oh, look here prissy brat, you are cooking something up." Lyra stated pointing her finger at her.

Octavia swatted the teenage witch's hand away from her and scoffed. "Look, I don't even know why I try! I'm only doing this for the headmistress and Connor!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Oh sure, your "boyfriend"." Lyra said using air quotes with her fingers.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Octavia asked, looking very offended at what Lyra had told her.

"It means, Connor could do so much better than you!" Lyra said in the most simple way to her.

"Okay, okay to be honest, Octavia, what am I doing here?" Izzia asked the red clad princess.

Octavia turned to the Asian princess. "To give your judgement on they're singing!"

Izzia gave her a puzzled look. "You know I could be working with the band, since its still not up to Finn pair." She told her crossing her arms, making her music charm bracelet clink together.

Octavia rolled her eyes and huffed. "If you wanna go, then go."

"Okay, bye guys," Izzia said with a wave as she turned around and walked back to the school.

"Now are you going to sing? Or not?" Octavia asked crossing her arms giving each VK girl a look of, You Better Or Else.

"Fine! We will sing! But listen here Octavia, we will do it our own way!" Olivia told her pointing her finger at the red clad princess. She was serious, she wasn't going to do it her way. Oh no, they were going to do it they're way.

The Lyra whispered something to Olivia, who she smiled and nodded. Olivia then told Snowi, who's eyes brightened up at what Olivia said the teenage witch had said. It was a great idea and a total surprise.

Octavia clapped her hands together not noticing the little whisper thing the three VK girls did. "Great, now, everyone in position!" She called as the girls arranged themselves by voice ranges, while Lyra, Snowi and Olivia stood off to the side.

They started to sing Octavia's mother's song, yeah she sang it in a different way. But you could tell she was trying to sing it like her mother. Octavia's group trailed off int he ending the VKs were suppose to come in but they did. They were suppose to sing they're song just like that? Light and classy. Nope. They wanted something with more tune.

"Now its your turn." Octavia said with a smile, which was a fake smile. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, waiting to hear what the VKs had in store.

[Lyra, Olivia and Snowi:]

"It is the role of a villian to always play the bad guy  
To be the antagonist always being bad  
A villian is cruel, a smirk upon they're face  
Wherever they may travel, the world's a evil place

When you're a villain, it's all up to you  
When you're a villain, the bad that you do

And now we're her to be rotten for evermore  
We're trolling and meddling, in others business  
Magic powers, curses, the grandest kinds of potions  
Whenever we're together the world's a eviler place

When you're a villain, it's all up to you  
When you're a villain, the bad that you do  
When you're a villain, the way that you live  
When you're a villain, you give what you want

Crashing all the parties, be mean to one and all  
Make sure to set your schemes higher  
Strive to be bad, to be cruel  
This is our responsibility

When you're a villain, it's all up to you  
When you're a villain, the good that you do  
When you're a villain, the way that you live  
When you're a villain, you get what you give

When you're a villian..."

When the music was done, all the girls stood there looking at the three VKs with wide eyes. They didn't know what to think of the music, it was different from anything they have ever heard before. Octavia didn't like it one bit. It was they're style, not classy but rebel-ish rock type that destroyed her mothers song.

"Well, what do you think?" Lyra asked, looking at the red clad princess with a smirk.

Octavia frowned at the girls, crossing her arms as walked in front of the girls. "Hated it!" She said simply with a unset tone in her voice.

Olivia exchanged looks with her two friends then back at the blond princess. "And that would be, why?" She asked.

"Because, you're singing about being a villain," Octavia said. "Which is bad! Its not good to be a villain!"

Lyra scoffed at her and asked. "Oh really? Well, what a shame, you embrace your back ground, why not us?"

Octavia stomped her foot and narrowed her eyes at the girls. "Because, we're doing the right thing, good things, not wrong and bad."

"Ah, I see." Lyra said putting her hands on her hips. "We know you hate us and are only being nice to safe face -"

Octavia cut the teenage witch off meanly. "Whoa, you stop right there girl, I am not! I am only doing it because its the right thing to do." Even she didn't really believe what she just said.

Lyra nodded and put her hands in front of her. "Okay, fine, I am wrong." She said knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with that girl.

"But hey, we got things to do, school to do." Snowi said grabbing her two friends arms and dragging them off. "Bye Octavia!"

As soon as the were around the corner both girls pulled away from Snowi and gave her a look of, what was going on.

"Seriously? I was just getting started!" Lyra exclaimed, looking at the blue hair princess with a frown.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I was just about to threaten with my whip!"

"Guys, look, I know were villains, but acting that way with her isn't going to get us anywhere!" Snowi explained softly to them.

"But she is stooping down to our level!" Olivia said, getting a nod from the teenage witch.

"True." Lyra agreed. "Yet again, Snowi may be right, but on the other hand, were just giving karma away."

"But that's not yours to give!" Snowi said. "Its karma's job! We just need to let it take its course!"

"True." Lyra said. "But still, I like dishing it out on my own."

"Totes," Olivia agreed with the teenage witch.

Snowi sighed and thought to herself. 'But what about treating others the way they wanna be treated? Yeah my Mom wasn't to up on that, but still, I wouldn't want to be treated that way.'

"Well, I think we best be getting back to our dorms." Lyra said as her two friends agreed and they sent off to they're dorms.

Octavia stormed down the hall and up yo Connor's door. She banged on the door rapidly, super upset about the VKs. She just wants to rant on how bad they are to her boyfriend.

Connor was about to eat a slice of pizza, then he heard the bang at the door, joking around with Prince Blake, his roommate and best friend. "Coming." He said as he put it down.

"Could it be the Wicked Witch of the West?" Blake joked, revering to Octavia, since no one liked her.

Connor held back and laugh and just shoot his head. "Probably."

"Just let me grab the water real quick." Blake joked again, which was something he never really did unless he was around Connor.

He grinned as he opened the door to see, and he came face to face with an angry Octavia. "What can I do for you?" He asked in a very polite tone that was laces with sarcasm.

Octavia pushed past him with a frustrated groan. "Its those stup-pendous VKs, changed up my mothers song and trashed it." She explained keeping a fake smile.

Connor closed his door, crossed his arms and faces her. "Octavia, it couldn't be that bad."

Octavia gasped putting her hand on her chest. "Not that bad! Are you crazy! It was horrible!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down Octavia, I'm sure you're being a little over dramatic." Connor said now regretting what he just told her from the look she was giving him.

"I AM NOT DRAMATIC!" She exclaimed almost to be counted a yell as her gaze went to the pizza box and Blake, who gave a wave. "You're eating pizza?"

Connor nodded and replied to her with a smile. "Yes I am."

Blake got up from the chair. "You know, I will leave you two love birds to talk." He said with clear sarcasm as he left the room.

"You're eating pizza!" Octavia shrieked, knowing what she wanted to talk about could wait.

Blake set his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Good luck and come back alive." He said with a snicker as he went out the door.

"Via, its not that bad!" Connor told her walking over to her and motioned to the pizza. "Its just pizza."

Octavia gasped. "Just pizza! Connor! Do you know how many calories are in pizza! All those carbs are not good for you!"

Connor shook his head at her and closed the pizza box. "Octavia, its just one time, plus its not that bad."

"Not that bad, Connor! Your cholesterol is probably through the roof!" She exclaimed making various hand gestures. "Don't you love me?"

Connor did his best not to roll his eyes at her. "Yeah, but its just this one time!"

"One time is all it takes! Like sending the VKs here! Big mistake!" Octavia sighed sitting on his bed. "They trashed my mom's song, turning it into a villian propaganda to promote being a villain!"

Connor walked over and sat down beside his "girlfriend". "Look, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" She asked, her eyes widening crossing her arms. "They made it rock and rollish type, it was horrible!"

"Octavia, I'm sure they just wanted to make a good impression!" Connor reassured her.

Octavia shook her head. "No, they were just trying to show that being a villain is just fine and being good isn't."

"Octavia, they were raised like that. Its going to take more than a few days for all the goodness to rub off." Connor told her. "And we all know its good to be good not bad, they just need to be shown."

"And how do we do that?" Octavia asked. "By what? Showing kindness? We do that already. Being kind? Yeah we all do that. Lending a helping hand? We tried."

Connor sighed at the girl. "Look, I'm sure things will turn out -"

"Yeah, turn out for the worst!" Octavia said cutting him off with a frown.

"Time will tell -" Connor was trying to say when again she cut him off.

"Yeah," She scoffed. "time will tell if I'm right or wrong, which I pretty sure will be right."

"Yes, I agree there." Connor said giving her a hug, which she returned.

"Now, lets do a few laps to help you work off all those extra bad stuff from the pizza." Octavia said, which made Connor laugh as they both got up and left the room.

Answers:

Princess-Geekelle: Yeah its just life gets hectic and schools gonna start in a few weeks, plus things are going on with my sister, I try and write, I do, and I am working on it as fast as I can and making it super awesome!

TurquaTortle: Yeah I love Selena so much XD oh don't we all, bur we all know Octavia is Octavia and will do what she wilt. Yes yes the are, little cuties XD never she will never, or at least I think she won't XD idk I'm still figuring her out. Thanks very nice of you and that's cool, I'm sure his music is pretty cool and thanks, I won't, slowly I'm embracing it and joking about it and yes, try and try again till you succeed, even if I don't its all good and thanks for all that faith and those little wittle hearts are so cute XD

A/N: Hello my little cupcakes ('o')

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I have finally made Lyra official! She is now on wattpad as Mistress_Of_Plotting ... yay I am like so happy! This is a change to get my book out there! Plus who knows who big it will be when others make up the other characters (with my permission of course)! I am so happy! And my BFF also made an Olivia one Offic_PrincessOlivia yeah, slowly its growing, slowly XD

And sorry for it being a little late, I'm working on it, I am, I am going as fast as I can! Life is getting hectic!

Peace out my cupcakes!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 14: Devious Plans

Wendell sat on the grass, with his back against the tree as he pet Flurry, who laid her head on his lap. His eyes were closed as the warm sun heated down on his face. The sun wants very shiny on the Isle, so the sun shining every day was all new.

Snowi walked over talking to her pet owl that was perched on her finger. "Yeah, I know! I tried to tell em, gingham and plaid do not mix whatsoever, but do they listen!" She ranted on and on to the little fluffy white owl, then stopped when she saw Wendell. "Are you petting a polar bear?"

Wendell's gaze when up to the blue-haired princess her tiara was slightly tilted to the right side. "Yeah. And is there anything wrong with it?" He asked, as she shakes her head no.

"Not at all." Snowi said sitting down on the grass beside him. "I just thought you were afraid of them?"

"Were: is the key word here. They aren't bad, no animal is." Wendell explained to her. "They are only bad when the trainers train them too."

Snowi nodded looking at her nails. "That's kinda true." She said grabbing a section of hair and starting to braid it. Her little owl happily perched itself on the top of her head.

"Why say "kind of true"?" He asked, looking down at Flurry, who was now laying on her back with her belly in the air.

Snowi shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. My little owl isn't bad, nor is Sly, although he tries to be mean like Slyder."

Wendell nodded in agreement. "Maybe we aren't either." He stated. The ice princess looked up at him and gave him a puzzled face.

"What do you mean?" Snowi asked letting the newly made braid fall down and she softly picked up Icy. "You mean, we are not mean like our parents?"

Wendell shrugged. Was that what he was trying to say? "I guess so." He said not to sure about his answer.

"But we do want to be like our parents, right?" Snowi asked. "Carry on their legacy as villains."

Wendell nodded and said. "Of course! Then out parents will finally be happy with us!"

"But we take over the world too." Snowi said with a faint smile. "But ... all this, would it be destroyed?"

Wendell thought about it. Would it be all destroyed when their parents took over? Especially Philippe, he doesn't like Louis and especially Corrine. "To be honest, I don't know. My father doesn't have control here, Philippe does, Patrick will."

Snowi sighed moving all her hair to her back. "I will kinda miss this place though." She said sadly looking around, taking it all in. "The people aren't so bad, Octavia is, but the others aren't that much."

"But we will get to rule things." Wendell stated with a smile, pointing it out. Snowi smiled at his statement.

"Yeah, that sounds so lovely!" Snowi sighed in a dreamy way. "I sitting by my mom and having a bond fire with ballet shoes, not to bad."

"That just sounds ..." Wendell started to say when Snowi gave him a puzzled look. "Nevermind, anyway I don't think I could hurt any animals, especially polar bears. They're not that mean like dad had told me."

"That wasn't you attitude back in the Isle." Snowi said. She knew he wasn't to nice to animals, he didn't really hurt them, more just teased them.

"I guess," Wendell said with a pause then continued. "since we came here, haven't you notice a change?"

"A change?" Snowi asked, trying to recall what he meant by that. "You mean we changed for good or bad?"

Wendell shrugged. He honestly didn't know weather it was good or bad. Both him and Snowi weren't so mean as they were in the Isle. Although Snowi wasn't that mean even back on the Isle.

"I - yeah." He said. "After all we haven't really done anything mischievous, other than I found a staff."

"Patrick and I found a blueprint that there is a secret tunnel under France that goes to a underwater dome!" Snowi explained in a soft voice, making sure no one heard.

Wendell's eyes widened. "Really? That's pretty cool. Although I hate water, it is safe isn't it?" He asked as Flurry yawned.

"I don't see why it wouldn't." Snowi said. "But yet again we don't know if its still around or something. The file looked pretty old."

"Do you happen to have pictures?" Wendell asked picking up Flurry on his arms petting her head.

"Yes, on the phone back at the dorm." Snowi told him. "I can show you all when we get back to the dorm."

Casper literally slip himself into the two VK's conversation. He didn't hear what the were talking about though. He panted as he said. "You're VKs right?" He asked as both Wendell and Snowi looked at each other than at the boy. Before they could answer he continued. "Nevermind you are, are evil right?"

Snowi raised her eyebrows at him. "Yeah, I guess, we are villains kids." She said, starting out with absolute confidence then trailing out.

"Yeah future Wenlock." Wendell said pointing to himself with a nod.

"Good!" Casper said with a clap of his hands as he crossed his legs. "Now, I know you also hate Octavia - hey where are the others?"

"Busy I think." Snowi said recalling the accounts before then asked. "Why?"

"Well, I know you're nothing bad - to the school that is or even others, you're just misunderstood - so I would like some help!" He stated a matter of factly looking at both the teenage wizard and ice princess. "I would like to get Octavia to give me my money she owes me, but I don't know what to do, I need a plan to get it back."

"You?" Snowi asked in disbelief pointing at Casper, who nodded. "Wants our help?" She asked pointing to herself then to Wendell.

"Yes." Casper said then asked. "Why? Aren't you wanting to be bad? Cruel? Vicious?"

"Who are you?" Wendell asked, meaning it in a rhetorical way. He was to be a royal, but he was wanting help from a VK.

"Prince Casper, son of Renee, twin if Rhiana." He introduced, not really getting it was rhetorical. Then pointed at both VKs and asked. "And you're Snowi and Wendell?"

Snowi nodded rubbing Icy's white downy belly. "Yes, Princess Snowi to be clear! No matter what Octavia says."

"Yeah your Mom is the Ice Queen, right?" Casper said. "She was as cold as ice! I mean I don't blame your Mom for being mad at Krystin, who was changing up the story. But taking control over Hailey, I think she could have done without that."

"Finally, someone who understands! I like you!" Snowi exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, Wendell the teenage wizard who's got the moves like his father." Wendell said cutting in, trying to be cool, which this time he failed at.

"Your Dad turned his ex-wives in to trolls," Casper pointed out. "Yeah that wasn't nice because they weren't his Mama."

"Hey! You agreed with her but not me?" Wendell exclaimed then shrugged. "True. That wasn't very nice."

"See, you guys aren't that bad, Rosemary was right, you guys are pretty cool!" Casper said with a smile. "Hey would you mind me hanging out with you guys?"

Snowi and Wendell exchanged looks at this kid. "Yeah, sure." Snowi told him with a smile. "I though all HKs were goodie goodies."

Casper scoffed. "Pfft, yeah right. Just look at Octavia. Her royal highness has her nose in the air so much, her neck is that of a giraffe!"

Snowi started to giggle at Casper's comment. "That's funny, I like you." Little and little she was starting to like it here in France. She could get use to speaking the language of she tried.

"I try," Casper said with a sigh. He was funny, but hardly anyone would laugh at his jokes. "Most people don't get my jokes. Which is a bummer, because I think long and hard about them."

"Well, you got one - two people that do!" Snowi told him, pointing at herself and Wendell with a smile. She had never really heard that many jokes, other than Wendell's cheesy ones with flirting.

Wendell shot her a quizzical look of "I do?" and she tapped the tip of her heel on his shoe and gave him a look contradicting what he was saying. "Yeah, we do." He said, he didn't like jokes, only his own.

Snowi smiled lifting her little owl on her finger in the air. It gave a cute whoo a few times. "She is saying hello." She told Casper.

Casper looked at the owl. "Is that a Snowy Owl?" He asked, raising his eyebrows eyeing the fluffy white bird, who flapped her tiny wings.

Snowi nodded with a smile displayed against her pink lips. "Of course she is! She's my little pet, a gift from my "father" for my sweet 16th birthday!" She beamed with delight at the thought.

"What, you're sixteen?" Casper asked, not believing it fully. But she nodded telling him she was. "I thought you were at least a year older or something."

Snowi gasped softly. She didn't know whether to take it as compliment or an insult. "Uh ... thanks?" She said slowly, nit really knowing why she was saying anything.

Casper got the jist by the way she was acting. "Oh, its a compliment." He quickly said, making the blue-haired girl smile big.

"Okay," she said with a smile, getting to her feet. "Well, I must go touch up before the next class, see you boys later. Tootles!" She chirped with a small wave, walking back to her dorm.

"Is she always like that?" Casper asked Wendell, a little puzzled at the girl's behavior.

Wendell nodded and sighed. Knowing Snowi was like a task to be around. You had to know what to say to make her happy. "Knowing who her mother is, you can understand her, of course you have to grow up with that girl."

"Ah I see." Casper said, as him and Wendell continued to talk about things boys like. They were getting to know each other, and Casper was liking the VKs. He didn't know why everyone have such a problem with them, then seamed okay.

Mean while across the school grounds, at the pavilion, Octavia was furiously walking around, ranting to Lorraine and some other girls who horrible the VKs were. Plus all the reasons they should go back to the Isle. Which she shockingly came up with some very good ones too.

"This was all a mistake!" Octavia exclaimed making fist and waving them around every so often.

"Clam down Octavia, I dislike it as much as you." Lorraine said, waving her legs as they hung off the railing on the pavilion. "But every is practically giving them a chance. Its just a matter of time before they really slip up big time."

Tiana Pennington-Parton, daughter of Tara Pennington-Parton and Tanner Pennington-Parton, leaned against the pillars. She had Wavy, thick, brunette hair hanging natural, brown eyes, coral lipstick, soft pink blush, soft purple and black eye shadow and she was wearing a purple sparkly long sleeve sheer shirt, with black cuffs and collar, with a white silk tank with a purple necklace, black flowing metallic skirt with a small ruffle around the belt, black flats with little bows on the top, purple dangling earrings with three black bangles and two purple bracelets. "Octavia's right, they are bad news. The day after they came, the vandalized the wall, both Lyra and Olivia."

"See! I tried to tell Connor, but Headmistress Amelia had already told him and guess what he did?" She asked, stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

"Give them a second chance." Lorraine and Tiana said in unison trailing off at the last two words. "I was there. He is really high strung

"Yeah!" Octavia said in a repulsive tone throwing her hands in the air. "Can you believe it!"

"With Con-Airhead, yeah." Lorraine said. "I live with him after all. He has always been a little bit of a push over."

"He's to soft hearted, its sickening!" Octavia exclaimed pacing back and forth super mad. "He isn't a man, he's more like a child. He isn't suited for a king, nor was his father."

"But he is going to be kind soon and if you get married you're a queen?" Tiana reminded the blond red clad princess. She was true, but did Connor really want to get married at such a young age? They were still in school!

"But we're to young! And to be honest, Lorraine would make a better ruler than Connor." Tiana said pointing to Lorraine, who smiled, and in return she smiled back.

"Thanks, I've got an equal balance of both mom and dad." Lorraine told them fixing her necklace then her bracelets. "Unlike Connor who had most of dad and just the stubbornness of mom."

"Its like trying to move a bolder with him." Octavia said with a groan pushing up her red sunglasses.

"Tell me about it." Lorraine said. "When we were kids, when it came to horsing around and someone told him to stop it, he wouldn't."

"But stubbornness is good sometimes." Tiana added. "Like when you are making a decree to pass. You want it to go though and you don't anyone to pass it by."

"What are we, the sixteenth century? No one uses decrees anymore." Lorraine told her crossing her arms.

"Duh, I know." Tiana retorted. "But the metaphor still works for even to day."

Lorraine turned sideways propping her legs up on the railing. "Even if it does, what can we do about it?"

"Don't look at me." Tiana said, putting her hands in front of herself. "But we do just need to make sure they get sent back."

"Tiana, did ya know that Snowi girl hates ballet?" Lorraine told her with a smirk.

Tiana gave her with puzzled look, not knowing really what to say to that. "Really? Why?" She asked shocked that someone couldn't like ballet.

"I don't know." Lorraine said. "All I know is every ballet slipper on the Isle are gone."

"That's horrible, yeah they're just shoes, but what if they were somebody's!" Tiana said. "Like a present from the parents to the kids!"

Lorraine scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Like villains care that much about their kids."

"What do you mean? Villains don't care for they're kids like ours do us?" Tiana asked. Not really believing what Lorraine was saying.

"Look, villains are cruel they don't teach they're kids goodness and the golden rule." The pink and blue clad princess said. "They teach the evilness and all that bad stuff. Just look at the VKs."

Octavia listened to the two girls talk as she was thinking a plan. She stopped in the middle of the pavilion and sighed heavily. "This is useless!"

Tiana looked at her, puzzled by what she had said. "What's useless, Octavia?" She asked smoothing down her skirt.

"Talking about all this when something needs to be done!" Octavia exclaims looking at Tiana.

"Like we take action and persuade people to help us rally against the VKs?" Lorraine asked raising and eyebrow, looking at her friends.

"Sure, but we only need to find those who haven't already talked to them." Octavia said. "Or if they have, we need to give them all the reasons and proof they are bad!"

"And how pray tell are we to do that?" Tiana asked, setting her arms on the railing and pushing herself up to sit beside Lorraine.

"Don't know, but when in do, the VKs are going down!" Octavia said with the utter most delight in her voice.

"Well, if you can, call me." Lorraine said. "I've got other things to do, like make sure Connor wins the game next week."

"How could you help him win it?" Tiana asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Lorraine rolled her eyes. "Because, I am the one to cheer him on!" She said looking at her rings.

"With me, his girlfriend of course!" Octavia chirped in, crossing her arms, and Lorraine rolled her eyes once again.

"Oh course with you." Lorraine said. "Every great man has a woman behind him and-"

"And I'm that woman!" Octavia cut in, with a smile on her face. She was happy she was with the soon-to-be king.

Lorraine nodded, knowing that was true. Although sometimes she didn't like her, didn't mean she wasn't a right match. Sometimes opposites do attract. "Yeah, you are."

Octavia glanced at her watch, she gasped a looked up at her friends. "Well, I've got to go! Tootles girls, catch up with you later!" She beamed with a smile walking off back to the school.

Tiana looked at her phone. "Got to go to, ballet practice in a half an hour." She said waving bye to Lorraine and walking back to the school.

Lorraine was now alone, or so she thought. She sat there, enjoying the day letting the breeze mess her hair up a little. She sighed and looked in the direction on the school, was her bother really ready to be king? She didn't think so, but her parents must have, so has everyone else, including Connor.

Unknowing to the three girls, Olivia, Patrick and Lyra where spying on the them. Listening to every word they had said and Olivia being herself recorded everything.

"Wow, she has got some nerve." Lyra said through her teeth closing her hand in a fist. She was on the brink of walking over the wand decking the blond haired princess.

"She really hates us doesn't she!" Patrick said. He really didn't like her, now they all despised the girl, all three of them.

"And she is going to stoop down so low to pin something on us and make sure we get sent back to the Isle!" Olivia added shaking her head at the girls as they continued to talk about fashion.

"Poor Connor." Lyra mumbled, sighing at the love sick prince. She just couldn't believe Connor would be with such a girl like her. "If only he knew what she was really like."

"Yeah, not to mention Octavia and what she said against our parents." Olivia told them, partly knowing it was true. "How would she even know?"

"But villains "love" there kids in a different way!" Patrick said, his eyes darting between both girls. "When we do evil and bad things, they praise up and that's good right?"

"Yeah, it has to be." Lyra said with all the confidence in her voice as she could. "No, it is right! Like every parent they give us punishment for not doing something!"

"Even if it may be a little extreme," Olivia said, gathering a nod from the others. She was right, they didn't always listen. But to others that just wasn't very nice to do to kids. Especially very young toddles. "its the only way to get through to our thick skulls ... at least that's what my mother said."

"Well, I think we best be going, don't want detention and prove Octavia right, now do we?" Lyra said crawling to a bigger bush and getting to her feet.

Patrick and Olivia followed her crawling over to the big bush and standing up, brushing themselves off.

"I feel like a spy." Patrick commented fixing his hair that was already perfect. He needed to always look good, especially when he helped rule Paris.

"Don't we all." Olivia added peaking from behind the bush at Lorraine. "She is something else isn't he? Talk about Hashtag Evil Sis."

"True, she is, a conniving little princess added on." Lyra said putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes. "I tell ya, I don't like her, Connor and her are night and day."

"Venus and Mars?" Patrick added onto Lyra's sentence with a smirk. As much as she was related to him, he didn't even like her. And he didn't like alot of people, so that didn't say alot.

"More like Earth and Pluto and her being Pluto meaning being cold as ice." Lyra remarked starting to the school. Her statements was a bit true about the princess.

"But Snowi is like warmer than her." Patrick joked nudging both girls with a smirk, as Lyra and Olivia rolled their eyes at him and walked back to the school.

Answers:

Princess-Geekelle: Tell me about it. Don't worry she will in a few chapters *evil laughs* well not strangle her, just dump her like yesterday's trash XD oh you're okay I will try and hurry even if it means writing it when I'm to be sleeping after my mom has gone to bed XD

TurquaTortle: And they slayed it like a BOSS! Idk, I do that sometimes XD finally someone said it! I really want her to shut up too XD I know, he is, the poor boy, he can't see the forest for the trees! Does that make since? I'm not athletic at all. One day when we were at the Park in Maumelle I ran a while with my sister and ended up sitting on the couch, not being able to move my legs at all. I'm serious, I was in pain!

A/N

Sorry for le late update, school, school stinks so much, this is my last year, I think I might have a said it, but I am thinking of taking a year off before I go to college, get a job and save up some money and apply for scholarships, which I have to get in ordered to go to college.

Is it or just me or is the VKs making friends? XD and Octavia is just getting worse


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 15: Operation New Girlfriend and Plans

A little while later, after school was over, Wendell walked into the three girls' room, having the staff in his hand. "Yo-ho-ho!" he exclaimed with a grin, tossing it to the opposite hand. "Look at what I have, my father's staff - well not the actually one, just one similar to his."

Patrick whistled from where he sat against the edge of Lyra's bed, clapping at the staff in his hand. "Ya finally got it! What ya do, kiss a few girls?"

Wendell rolled his eyes at the older boy's shenanigans. "No, Rosemary showed me, she nice you know. Same with Casper, except is a little villain spawn of revenge on Octavia." He commented.

"Yeah, he's nice." Snowi added, putting some seeds on her hand as Icy gladly picked them off her hand, flapping its little wings happily.

Wendell's gaze feel over to Lyra and Olivia. Walking over to them, he looked at them both while Lyra looked through her spell book and Olivia sipping on a caramel frappuccino. "Did your plan work with Annabelle? Are you going over to see the wand?" he asked her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you think I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?" Lyra replied then asked angrily, with a groan, rubbing her temples. It would take to long for Annabelle to get the wand, plus knowing the head mistress, that wouldn't happen. So on to plan B, which she didn't have.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood." Wendell muttered from where he was sitting, looking at book about the staff in his hand.

"Annabelle is such a push over, she so gullible." Olivia remarked, putting her feet up on the table with a smirk.

"My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down." Lyra said before she hit Wendell on the head with the spell book. "All of our parents are, we just can't let them down again!"

"Ow." He dramatically pouted, rubbing where she hit, getting a giggle out of Snowi. He sent her a glare telling her to. "Oh shut it." She could never hurt a fly, she wasn't that type of person, she had never hurt and animal, insect or person, only inanimate objects.

"We can do this! If we stick together!" Patrick exclaimed causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "What? You guys have been the closest thing I have to family, even my own father doesn't feel like a father sometimes."

"I agree, we've always been there for each other. Lyra was my first friend, and vice versa." Olivia said, giving a smile to her BFF, who in return slightly smiled. "Even all through the times she was at my house after a fight with her mother, she was more like a sister than a friend."

"And you, Liv, had always been my best friend and sister." Lyra smile, softly nudging Olivia in the arm. She was for the longest time Lyra's one and only friend that would talk to her.

"And we won't go back until we do." Snowi told the other with a smile. The others looked at each other with a smile and nodded.

"Because we're rotten..." Lyra said with a smirk as the other four said in unison with Lyra. "To the core."

Snowi hesitated before speaking up, remembering what Alan had told her. "Oh, yeah, I completely forgot! I found out that Headmistress Amelia blesses Connor with the wand at coronation and we all get to go." She told the group before she shook her head with a groan. "I have nothing to wear, of course."

"Oh course you do, make something." Olivia said, in-between sips of her frappuccino she got at the local Starbucks. "You made me that dress, why not die it blue or something? I ain't wearing."

Snowi pouted with a frown. "But Olivia, its black and a fixed it with a little green and purple, why not? You would look beautiful in it."

"Right there." Olivia said, pointing at Snowi with her green straw. "I don't want to look beautiful, I what to look, evil, wicked, maybe hot,"

Snowi huffed, slowing her hair from her face, looking at Olivia sadly. "Oh, come on, you will, you will look killer!" She said with a smile. "You will knock 'em dead with your devilish looks."

"Yes, Snowi and I found an old dome under the sea just off the coast of France that isn't use anymore. Its like a bunker or something." Patrick recalled tapping his chin, remembering everything.

"Really? Hmm, that would be use full." Lyra said, knowing it could be used to separate people from one another without anyone knowing what happened to them.

"Yeah, dad would probably stick people who don't obey there." Patrick said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Plus he would probably have Louis and Corrine there and have Connor and Lorraine work for him. I don't know."

Snowi frowned for a moment then put back on a smile. 'Having - oh, I'm not to sure if I want that - they all are very nice. Would it be a good thing for us to take over the world?' Snowi asked herself, having second thoughts about everything. here.

"My mom is just set on the Diamond Castle and that's ... well she wants all the Muses instruments ... hopefully she wont destroy them ... hey, weren't they in the museum?" Lyra rambled on, looking through her spell book.

"I wasn't there long enough in your mom's section, I was in my own mother's watching her sing ... or maybe it was my mind ..." Snowi said thinking about it as the other VKs looked at her.

"My mom's wax figure did the same thing!" Lyra said, with the same words from the rest.

Then they explained about the songs, who each one fit what they were feeling. What it magic? They didn't know. If it was they're parents, which it obviously wasn't, what happened. Maybe it was just an illusion that they needed or wanted to see?

"That's just ..." Lyra said being interrupted when there was a knocked on the door. The five teens looked at each other, after stopping dead in the middle of their conversation. They hadn't got a clue to who it was, and they also didn't want to get up. All eyes looked at Snowi, the ice blue-haired girl looked them.

"What?" Snowi asked looking at them, wondering why they were looking at her.

"Hold that thought." Lyra ordered before she put her spell book down and walked over to the door. "We will pick up later." She opened it to reveal the smiling face of Connor. Lyra put on a smile while crossing her arms.

"Hey, Lyra!" Connor greeted smiling at her. His gaze fell on the four other VKs on the room and waved at him. "I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything ... that ... you needed."

Lyra shook her head and thought about it for a moment. "Not that I ... know of." She said, looking back at the other VKs who shook their heads "no." Lyra turned back around and looked up at Connor.

"Okay. Alright." Connor said a little sad, mainly because he liked them and wanted to help them fit in, which so far wasn't going very well, or so he thought. "Well, uh, if you need anything, just, uh ..." he started to walk away, not knowing what else to say.

Then Lyra stopped him before he could leave the doorway. "Oh, wait!" She exclaimed making him turn around and looked at her. "Um, is it true, that, we all get to go to your coronation?" She asked, bouncing on her heels a little bit.

"Yeah, the whole school goes." Connor confirmed with a nod. A small smile came on his lips, when she asked. That meant they were coming, which was good.

"Wow. That is beyond exciting." Lyra told Connor and he smiled at her, happy she was coming. "Do you think it's a possibility that the five of us could stand in the front row, next to the The Zinnia wand, just so we could soak up all that goodness?" she added, making various hand gestures, with a smile.

Connor sighed, looking at Lyra, know he would rather have her up there than Octavia, but that just wasn't possible. "I wish you could. Up front, its just me, my folks, and my girlfriend." he explained, knowing even if he wanted them up there, his parents and others wouldn't allow it.

Lyra nodded slowly, not happy at all, but not showing it. Another chance blown to get the wand ... "And your girlfriend?" Lyra asked breaking away from her thoughts as an evil thought popping into her head, one that would surely work.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Connor told her with a frown, giving a sorry shrug. He wanted them up there, but everyone would want them as far away as possible.

"Okay, thanks, bye!" Lyra said false-cheerfully, shutting the door in his face. She leaned against the door and grinned and evil smirk. "I think it's time Mister Prejudice got himself a new girlfriend. I need a love spell." Olivia tossed her the spell book and she caught it opening it up.

"Nice thinking, I so lothing Octavia anyway, so I can't wait to see her little heart in pieces." Olivia smirked giving a small laugh. No one liked Octavia, so her losing the sweetest people was perfect for her.

Snowi nodded taking out her sketch pad and a pencil, laying it in front of her. "If were going to the coronation, we need killer outfits to take over the world in style." She said, labeling five pages for each of her four friends including her self, while the other four gave a long groan. "Oh come on, its not that bad, at least they will be jealous of us!"

"I don't think my mom cares about what I wear to take over the world ..." Lyra explained flipping through the pages to find the love spell.

"Nor does our fathers." Patrick said, pointing at him and Wendell, who nodded. "Besides, your mom, maybe Dame Devin, would actually care about the looks."

"True, as much as I hate it, that'd be true!" Olivia agreed taking another sip of her frappuccino with a frown. "That will suck big time."

"Totes, its all about ruling beside our parents on their rightful place." Lyra said continuing to look for the love spell. "Gosh, they have every spell, so far no love yet ..."

"Is it in alphabetical order?" Snowi asked, looking up from her sketching. Of course having OCD she had everything categorized, from sizes, to colors to seasons to causal and fancy.

"Not alphabetically, but in the spell category." Lyra replied to the icy blue haired princess.

"Oh, much easier that way." Snowi simply said, looking up at her then back at her sketches.

"Oh course, now I need to get back to looking at it." Lyra said continuing to look, getting frustrated with finding the spell.

Answers:

Princess-Geekelle: He is, he's a sweet cinnamon roll. Lorraine does #EVILSIS anyone? And yes Octavia why, you stuck up ... you know what she is, don't worry, she will get her karma *evil laugh* two chapters away from the tourney game or three depending if I add an extra chapter or not.

A/N:

Sorry for the long update, life is chaos! Plus with everything happening its horrible!

And yeah its a little short but don't worry, I'll make up for it! Not every chapter and can be super long right?

I will be going back through the chapters and fixing all the outfits, I'm trying to find pictures of the outfits so I can put them together in a collage _ but I'm having trouble, I'm totes gonna have to have help with it Plus I'm doing major work on the bios of the characters, I will be adding things and fixing stuff _ so much hard work

Gah so much work, plus with everything else, I don't know how I will survive! XD


	22. I'm So Sorry

OMGs hey guys, I'm not dead haha well I have been thinking about it through.

Anyways, I'm back. I've been really busy, my life has been so crappy. Every day practically I get yelled at by my mom for everything I do, right or wrong, asking questions and not. I've got way to much stress and it is very unheathy.

Good news I have graduated high school, I'm done with school and next year I will be starting college. I'm so excited.

Side note, I've been on wattpad way to much, I have lots of friends and I've been working on my own stories.

If you do not have a wattpad, get one, its free and awesome!

I've been roleplaying a lot, Percy Jackson ans The Selection are my favorites XD plus many more.

I've dealt with a few of my friends wanting to commit suicide and self harming themselves. Thank goodness prayers have worked and they are still here.

I'm pretty much a therapist for all my friends, I'm glad they can come to me when they need help and to talk to (other than posting about it aka ranting in their randomness book)

I know who are my true friends, because they have stuck beside me through everything.

I am sad to say, I have writers block for all my stories.

But Barbie Descendants which i am rewriting and Deadly Secrets its no longer a fanfiction but going to be my own story!

So I will be on wattpad a whole lot more than here. My user name there is the same as here, so get one, fine me, follow me and hit be up with a pm or a message on my convo board.

That is just a bit that has happened, so I guess just hit me up with a pm in here and we can chat!

Love you guys (platonically of course) Tayla


	23. An Explanation and Other Information

Okay, so, hey guys, it has been a long while since I have updated any of my fanfictions, so, I am truly sorry about that and please do not hate me but , I just grew out of writing about characters that I could not call my own. You have to understand from my point of view, I am now focused on writing original books, on Wattpad that is.

I am no longer on here, so please, follow me on wattpad under " Decembra1998 " you can get me any time since I am pretty much on there 24/7 now since it is not only for fanfictions but for original works as well

Also, if you have talked to me on here go follow me at " Decembra1998 " on Instagram, since y'all are my friends if you ever read this, so we can chat and stuff. And if you are just readers, follow me on " tayla_writes " which you will find info on that account all the places I am on pike games and stuff

I really miss you guys, and it has been a long time, I really wish to keep in touch with you guys away from this site, which it seems is pretty much dead in the Barbie department.

Anyways, I'm 19 now, gonna be 20 at the end of the year, I got my drivers licences, I will be posting some covers to songs on Youtube under " Decembra1998 ", I am totally into Black Butler, thanks to my friend, I am obsessed with roleplaying, which I do so much on wattpad, my friend is going to get me a sighed autograph by KEIRA CASS HERSELF FOR ME AND I CAN NOT BE ANY MORE EXCITED! I may or may not get to go on my very first week long vacation here soon, it won't be anywhere fancy, just a state that borders Arkansas, my home.

It has also been a very emotional rollercoaster for me since gosh, around Nov / Dec of last year up until now. I have been dealing with so much, mainly helping my friends and talking them out of suicide which is never fun. I'm not as happy as I was, I cry a whole lot, and with my social anxiety it has gotten really bad, to the point I have panic attacks trying to message someone who I may hurt by accident. I also lost some friends over something stupid, they hurt me, and every got to know the real me, they never stood by me through everything. I have been hurt by so many people and been called out for nothing so many times, I feel so broken and damaged, not to mention my home life sucks.

Anyways, if you would like to know more and catch up, please, private message me, I miss y'all and want to get back in touch!

Now, here are just a few novels I have published on Wattpad:

The Briarwood Manor Mysteries - Book One - The Haunting of Briarwood Manor

Briarwood Manor, a mysterious manor in the hills of England. There are many stories or legends about the family that once lived there. It was a Pre-Victorian home that had lasted for many, many centuries. The whole manor had been long forgotten by many who talked about strange supernatural happenings. But it soon picked back up with the new family moving there.

The son of a wealthy English businesses owner, Liam Galvin had acquired the house due to a family member's passing. He, his children, his American wife and her children moved into the old manor. His stepchildren; Victoria and Edwin Montgomery, find out the history behind the manor, of course they don't believe it is haunted, but they are sorta thrilled to live in a place with such rich history. The three Gavin children, Dustin, Rose and Tyler all hate living in the old manor. They, not yet, don't know about the stories of the manor and as with the Montgomery children, don't believe in ghosts either.

But when some unexplained things start to happen, the children get their detective on and scout out these mysterious things that had been happening. To their surprise nothing is what it seems! Things they believe and learned were not real could be real. Only problem was that wasn't what they were taught in church. Confused as they might be they work together to uncover the mystery and help the old family that had lived there before.

Will they find out the real truth to the mystery of the hauntings? What actually happened to the family that lived there? Are there a such thing as ghosts? If so then how can these people who are dead be living in the house?

Find out in this exciting mystery to uncover the truth about life after death.

Royalty of the Heart - Book One - A Modern Cinderella Story

In the beautiful kingdom of Amaryllis, a royal family barely escapes execution. The person wanting their death? The most unlikely person you would ever think that would want to hurt the royal family.

The person wants to rule the kingdom through their child, since they were first born and deserved the throne. It didn't matter if they were born out of wedlock, they were much older than the current royals.

Somehow the royal family ended up living in America with a distant relative. They tried their best to fit in normally with the Americans, hiding their identity until the time is right.

On the other hand, a young wallflower girl, living in Bronx, New York, has to survive the worst of all grades, highschool. Everyone knows highschool is horrible no matter where you are.

But with friends nothing can go wrong right?

On the contrary, things get rough for all of them during this time in school. No matter what happens, it always ends up being either good or bad, no somewhere in between.

A prince and a wallflower meet in the most unlikely way - a Cinderella way - but things do not happen like in the fairytale.

This is to show that fairy tales don't happen they way they are wrote. That "love at first sight" cliches are unrealistic and over time true love blooms, if they two are meant to be together.

A true royal heart can change the world, a crown and title mean nothing if the heart inside isn't set right.

Mute ~ A Novel

Words are used everyday, by millions of people, in different languages, by use of verbal communication, which is primarily used. Being able to say a poem, a joke, even singing, as well as many other things are ways of communication to others expressing how you feel about things.

It seems like it is taken for granted, by everyone everyday. You speak to our friends, parents, family, teachers, people in authority, strangers, workers, ect, and you have no worries about speaking. The only real worry is thinking before you speak, which we all haven't done at least once in our life.

For Sun Mailee, words are something she types into her tablet, or writes on paper, to show others how she feels and what she wants to say. Unlike us, she is unable to use her voice, since losing it by an unknown reason as a young child. She has to use things to speak for her, and she often gets not heard, due to not having her own voice.

Life is difficult when you can't verbally express how you feel, that you rely on electronics to voice it or people taking time to read what you wrote on your paper. It is far from easy and in most cases she is the center of everyone's jokes and bullying as well.

Things take a turn when she moves to South Korea, her comfy American life gets turned upside down as she realizes no one truly understands how she feels and what she has to deal with.

Come along for this young girl's journey and see whether she makes it or not, and we can always hope for the best, right?

The Kwan Chronicles - Book One - Missing Autumn

Sunday, October 22nd, 2008, at 1:36 pm, in that early fall afternoon, six-year-old Autumn Kwan went missing - without a trace - from the Kid's Corner playground in South Haven, Michigan.

This missing child had made quite a stir in this little town. Everyone started to point fingers at each other, relationships broke apart, both romantic and friendship. The town wasn't the same without the bright eyed child always getting involved in everything in that town.

Throughout the years of this missing young girl, everything slowly went back to normal. Some of the towns people forgot, moved away or passed on, and some new came into the town as well. Every year they did hold a memorial and begged that if anyone knew where the young child was, to alert the police.

On the other hand, the Kwan family was never the same, divided on what had happened. Even though faith and trust in God's plan in this terrible kidnapping, helped them out. Just sometimes it isn't strong enough for some to get through it, and emotions get the best of others and they take it out on innocent people.

Eight years later on October 22nd, 2016, Autumn was still missing. Hopes were dying that she was even alive, for the ones that kept hope she was. But everyone knew she had to be dead, after all, kidnap victims hardly ever was alive after 48 hours.

Will the Kwan Family come together, even after eight years if Autumn being gone?

Will everyone finally move on and get on with their lives?

The long asked question, will it ever get answered: What happened to Autumn Kwan?

Will they ever find Autumn alive or dead?

Find out in this touching story!

So yeah, a few things I have been working on, besides a lot of graphics, other type of books, read books, ect

ALSO I HATE UNCLE RICK NOW BECAUSE OF THE BURNING MAZE WHICH IS A FANFICTION NOT A REAL BOOK (because of what has happened in that book, a beloved character dies, we have told Uncle Rick we aren't accepting it unless they get brought back. And it is the only way to cope with what I have learned, which left me in tears, which I haven't cried that much over a character since Bianca di Angelo)

Anyways, hmu if ya wanna catch up or just talk, I am very friendly and wanting to get back up with my old chums.

Hope y'all have a good day/night depending on the dreaded time zones

Bai!


End file.
